No Time With You
by And-Go
Summary: When it's time to help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort, Hermione will go as far as to go back to 1942. Then love creeps up on her. Was Complainte de la Butte. Story changed slightly.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: When I originally wrote this, I just wanted to write. The story grew out of control for me. When I found the time, I rewrote it. I hope it gets the same feedback as the original copy did. Though when rewriting, it seemed things couldn't fit. So forgive some of the incorrectness that came out of the desire to make the story more correct.  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, who I admire very much. _

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning of Novelty

Welcome to the life and times of a Miss Hermione Granger. This said teenage girl is not a normal teenage girl, really. Unless, of course, a normal teenage girl can do magic and knows almost all of their textbooks by heart before the year starts. Then, maybe, Hermione is a normal teenage girl, for she could do that type of thing; she could do magic.

Hermione lived in a muggle word, with Muggle parents, and a fair share of Muggle friends (the word "Muggle" means "non-magical folk"). Despite this teensy detail, Hermione Granger was one of the smartest (or, maybe _the _smartest) students in her year. She was always the first to raise her hand and never dozed off during class.

Hermione and other young witches and wizards attended schools; just like any other teenager. Their schools are a bit different, though. Magic is, of course, involved tremendously. She attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Harry Potter is a legacy. His parents were killed by a Dark Lord called Voldemort (except, everyone is afraid to say his name, so people mostly just call him "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"). Harry was sent to live with some muggle family members, who treated him like nothing. At the age of eleven, he found out what he was, who he was, and started his life as a wizard. He is, and will forever be remembered as, the Boy Who Lived.

Ronald Weasley is the youngest brother out of six children. His siblings include Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. All of the Weasleys had amazing red hair that could be spotted a mile away. Though poor, the Weasleys always managed to get by. Hermione met Ron on the Hogwarts Express while looking for Neville Longbottom's lost toad during their first year at Hogwarts. It was a rocky start for the two, but they eventually became very good friends.

Together, the "Golden Trio" do their best to keep Hogwarts safe. They follow their instincts, and that usually always ends up getting them into trouble. Their good deeds are sometimes recognized, and other times they are seen as troublesome teenagers.

As Hermione recalled the events of the years past, she wondered what adventures awaited her and her friends in their fifth year. She wondered what would become of Voldemort, and would this year be his final? Painfully, she doubted it.

Hermione stayed with the Weasleys for the majority of the summer at Grimmauld Place with the Order of the Phoenix. She was grateful for a summer full of magic instead of a summer without. The only pressing matter was that Harry was stuck at the Dursley's house. In each letter he begged for just an ounce of what Hermione and Ron knew. No matter how much they wanted to tell him what was going on, they were sworn to secrecy. Not that either of the two knew much of anything, except for what Fred and George, who used Extendable Ears to listen in, had told them.

When Harry finally arrived at Grimmauld Place, he was beyond angry with them. Hermione didn't blame him at all. She imagined it would be frustrating to be left in the dark, especially when Harry had every right to know. Add that on to the fact that Mundungus Fletcher left his "watch-Harry" shift, causing Harry to be attacked by Dementors, and you have one angry teenage boy. As time went on Harry began showing signs of happiness and eagerness to fight, but the adults heard none of it. His place was at Hogwarts.

When the time came to go to Diagon Alley, Hermione was excited. If Harry wasn't happy at Grimmauld Place with his friends and family, then surely Diagon Alley would do the trick…

To Hermione, Diagon Alley always made things better. Being from a Muggle family, she scarcely saw magic during her normal summer vacations. Magic was apart of her, and she yearned to grab her wand and fix things when they got out of hand. But during the summer it was against the rules. Diagon Alley was magical, and after months upon months of waiting for magic she was finally surrounded by it. That's why this place made her feel so happy inside.

But this year she would be unconsciously robbed of this trip because of Harry's hearing at the Ministry of Magic, which he earned by casting the Patronus Charm on a Dementor. Harry was almost expelled from Hogwarts, but seeing as it was self-defense, Hermione concluded they could not. Instead of going themselves, Mrs. Weasley took it upon herself to get the books while Harry, Ron, and Hermione packed for school.

* * *

Later that night, the trio sat at the kitchen table at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, eating a colorful dinner prepared by Mrs. Weasley. They sat, along with members from the Order and various Weasleys. Tonks, who could change her appearance at her own will, was taking requests on which nose she should do next. Most of the members were talking about adult-things-that-"children"-shouldn't-listen-to. Meanwhile, Hermione focused on her friends and their lovely company.

Earlier that night, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, took Harry aside to tell him that he would be giving him private lessons this year. Early that morning, Harry received a letter from the Headmaster telling him what the lessons would consist of. Apparently, Dumbledore would teach Harry about Tom Riddle in order to understand Lord Voldemort, the Dark wizard who killed many including Harry's parents.

Ron was chewing on a piece of chicken when he said, "What's there to know? He's evil. He should die. The end."

Hermione resisted the strong, motherly urge to scold him for talking with his mouth full, as it was disgusting. Also, though Ron was right, he shouldn't talk about how someone should die. He had no right to say who should live and who should die. Then again, Hermione had to agree with what he said… just a little bit. Life would be a lot more pleasurable if Voldemort was out of the picture.

"If Dumbledore thinks it's important to know, then I'm sure he's right. Don't you think so, Harry?" Hermione inquired. Dumbledore seemed to always be right… Hermione always felt like a little kid around Dumbledore, and he seemed like the adult who knew everything and was frightened of nothing.

Harry nodded and continued eating his dinner. After a short time he said, "I'm kind of excited for these lessons."

"Maybe we can take them with you. If there's something to know, I'd like to know about You-Know-Who, as well," Ron said with even more food in his mouth. He swallowed and took a gulp of his pumpkin juice, waiting for Harry's reply.

"It sounds fascinating," Hermione added. "Do you think Dumbledore would let us tag along?"

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask him," Harry said. "I don't know why he would say no, though."

"I'll have to ask him when the term starts…" Hermione said, thinking aloud, while looking at her almost finished dinner.

Frankly, Hermione found the subject of Tom Riddle curious. How could someone so young be so evil? How could he be that way if he had no parental nudge to poison his mind in that way? She wanted to know what went on in his mind so many years ago.

She envied Harry, because he definitely could take the lessons. How she wanted to understand Tom Riddle… Though she did not doubt that Harry would pass on the information Dumbledore gave, she did not want to miss anything should Harry leave a few minor details out.

Fred and George were the first to leave the table, adding a "Good night, everyone," in unison. Hermione suddenly felt very tired, and decided she would go to bed too, if Mrs. Weasley didn't ask her to help clean up.

"May I be excused?" she asked, turning her head towards Mrs. Weasley. (Harry and Ron added in, "Us too?")

"Yes, dears; go right ahead," Mrs. Weasley said. She hardly sat down at all during the meal to eat because she was too busy making sure everyone else was set.

Ginny, who had left the table only moments before Hermione asked, was already in her room. She was sprawled across her bed reading the Daily Prophet when Hermione walked in. "Hey, 'Mione," she greeted nonchalantly.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said back. Her eyes felt heavy, and she would have collapsed on her bed if Crookshanks wasn't lying in the middle of it. Instead, she picked the cat up and forced him to cuddle with her as she had intended to drift off to sleep.

"So how's the love life? Meet any boys this summer?" Ginny asked, setting the Daily Prophet aside.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows; for she was close to sleep before Ginny had spoken. "No, I didn't meet any boys this summer. I have no love life," she mumbled.

"What about Viktor?" Ginny asked. "Have you been talking with him?"

Crookshanks got up, hopped of the bed, and pranced over to Ginny. "Yes. We've been writing letters to each other."

"Do you like him at all?" Ginny asked with interest in her voice. Hermione was glad to have a girl to talk to, even though she had nothing to talk about in the love department. Being around boys all day was a trying business.

"As a friend I do, but I can't see him as anything more," Hermione said. Her eyes still felt heavy and refused to open for more than a second. As Ginny was silent for a few moments which probably seemed longer to Hermione, she allowed herself to get comfortable again.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, but did not wait for an answer. "I have a feeling that this year is going to be the year that you fall in love."

Hermione grunted in tiredness and said, "Goodnight, Ginny."

* * *

_Thank you for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

The days flew by as Hermione, Harry, and Ron enjoyed each others company. None of them knew what awaited them at Hogwarts this year, but they all knew it was going to be up to par. Or, at least, Hermione knew it would be. By now she knew she could expect some things, such as Snape being unfair, Peeves…well, peeving, Malfoy being pure evil, et cetera. She contemplated what else could possibly happen this year, and nothing came to mind.

What Ginny said a few nights ago had been plaguing Hermione. She was never one for divination, and she knew that when people had a feeling about something it hardly ever became reality. It was silly, she thought, to think about it any further, but she could not get it out of her head.

Now at Hogwarts, Hermione was as happy as could be expected. It was her home away from home. She hoped that this year would be just as first-class as the past years had been. Maybe learning about Tom Riddle would be just what Harry needed to rid the world of its most evil wizard. Only time could tell, and she would let it unfold this year's story.

Hermione also felt the comforting feeling of having knowledge. In Hogwarts, she could do no wrong. Never once had she failed at magic, nor did magic ever fail her. At Hogwarts, if Harry and Ron weren't stressing her out, she could be free. Well, unless Voldemort decided to capture Harry, or something.

The night of their arrival, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat in the Great Hall during the feast. After all of the sorting and speeches were made, the trio cringed at the news that the Ministry was trying to take over Hogwarts. They apparently sent Dolores Umbridge to check up on some things. Trying to find light-heartedness in a dark situation, Hermione and Ginny joked about how life would be like if they lived in an alternate universe. Aside from the obvious (Harry's parent's being alive, magic not being real, etc.) they decided that, in an alternate universe, things would be disgusting. They talked about how they would probably fight over who Malfoy liked more out of the two of them. In addition, Ginny suggested that Hermione's hair wouldn't be at all frizzy.

She decided to go ask Dumbledore the morning after everyone's arrival. Maybe she could catch him when he was still groggy from sleep, and thus not thinking exactly straight. Maybe if he wasn't thinking straight, he would let Hermione and Ron join. Even if he was in his right mind, maybe he would still let them. Hermione couldn't think of a reason why he wouldn't.

"Acid Pops," she said dully to the gargoyle, which glowered down at her. It reacted instantly to her words, and she was thankful that she did not have to be alone in morning-cold hallway.

After knocking on the Headmaster's office door, she heard his great voice answer, "Enter." With hopes in her heart she opened the door and popped her head in, giving Dumbledore an unsure smile.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore mused. He seemed so far away, sitting behind his desk. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

To Hermione's somewhat displeasure, he seemed like he'd been up for hours. She walked towards him and said, "Professor, I'd like to know about the private lessons you will be giving to Harry." For a moment, she paused to see his reaction. His face did not change a bit. "Ron Weasley and I were wondering… could we please take them too?" Her voice was slightly shaky. Why was she so scared that his answer would be no?

"Miss Granger," he said. _Oh no. There he goes, saying no. You knew he would._ "If I recall correctly, you've already got a lot on your plate. As much as your eagerness to help and learn impresses me..." Dumbledore paused for a brief moment. Hermione could see where he was going with this… "I think it would be unwise to take on more of a load. As for Mr. Weasley, I think he could use some studying time. But if he thinks he can keep his grades up, then he can take these lessons."

In all her years at Hogwarts never did she disagreed with Dumbledore as she did now. Resisting her instinct to beg, she merely nodded. "I see your point, sir. And I'll tell Ron…" Her voice was full of reluctance. She could do it! She _knew_ she could.

Without another word, she turned to leave his office. No amount of begging would sway his decision. That was the cold, hard, infuriating truth.

To her back, she heard him say, "Wouldn't it be _amusing_," Dumbledore stretched the word, "if we could send someone to 1942 to simply observe Tom Riddle? Think of how simple it would be." She wondered if he was thinking aloud. It certainly sounded like he was.

Hermione was not sure if this question was directed toward her or if it was rhetorical. Professor Dumbledore sounded as if he could have been dreaming when he said it. Furrowing her eyebrows a little, she looked at him confused over her shoulder.

"Just a thought," he quickly added. There was the slightest twinkle in his eye… the slightest wink. _The infamous twinkle._ Was he actually serious?

Hermione thought about what Professor Dumbledore said for the following few days. Could he be on to something? Was he seriously thinking of sending someone to 1942? Could you send someone that far back in time? For an "insufferable know-it-all," (Snape's words) she seemed to have so many questions.

Would he let her go and complete her fifth year there instead of 1995? If it would help Harry defeat Voldemort, she was more that eager to help. It may take all of her bravery, and she was willing to help Harry as much as she could.

After Potions one day with Professor Snape, who had been seemingly more horrid to Neville than usual, Hermione told Harry and Ron everything that happened that fateful morning. It may have been cruel for her to withhold the fact that Ron could take the lessons from him, but Hermione had felt increasingly selfish lately…

"I can take the lessons? And you can't?" Ron seemed in awe as he said this. He had dark circles under his eyes. No wonder he tried to sleep during Potions, he must not have gotten much sleep the night before. Hermione didn't blame him for trying, even though it did earn him a smack on the back of his head from Snape.

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione said, forgetting her sympathy for the sleepy boy. "You can take the classes." Hermione clenched her jaw as she said this. It was just like Ron to look past everything else and have his own mini-celebration.

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Ron assured her, "we'll tell you all about it."

Harry piped in just then, "Are you seriously considering going back in time? Dumbledore may just be losing it, you know."

"It may really help you, Harry. That is important right now. Anything that will help will be greatly appreciated in the long run," she said. Hermione sighed, and then giggled a tad. "Truthfully, I just think Voldemort needs to go away." Hermione saw Ron flinch at the Dark Lord's name. _'Oh please…'_ she thought of saying to him, but she knew it would not do any good.

"That may be true," Harry said. "But what if he finds out that you're muggleborn?" He looked concerned. Hermione never thought about that.

"I guess I could just lie. I suppose I'll be doing a lot of lying there. _If _I go, that is." She felt like she was already getting her hopes up. They were all talking and looking as if Dumbledore had already said yes.

Ron looked a little sad, surprisingly. "What will we do without you, Hermione?" He sounded like a puppy, telepathically asking his owner why he had to go to work on Monday morning after a weekend of playing fetch.

"I suppose we'll have to take our own notes…?" Harry suggested with a laugh.

Hermione smiled. Truth-be-told, Harry hadn't really asked for her notes last year at all. Ron did, sure. However, the statement just brought back memories. Moreover, even though Hermione wasn't sure if Dumbledore meant what he said or not, she wanted to cry. If she ever left her friends during the school year, she wouldn't know how to cope.

After lunch that same day, Hermione again went to Dumbledore's office. His gargoyle inanimately stared down at her as she said the password, proceeding to enter.

"Professor, could I talk to you?" She opened his office door without knocking, but he seemed to know she was there before she spoke.

"Welcome, Miss Granger," the Headmaster said, looking straight at her. He had a kind smile on his face. That was the great thing about Dumbledore – he seemed to be happy a lot of the time. He was happy to see even the most unpleasant of people.

"Professor, I need to talk to you about what you said the other day," Hermione said as she walked farther into his office. She noticed that she stopped walking just where she stood a few days earlier, and she hoped it wasn't some foreshadowing that he would turn down her request yet again. Just in case, she stepped forward one more step (one could never know…). "About going to observe Tom Riddle," she reminded him.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, and said nothing more. He waited for Hermione to speak.

"Um, well, this might sound odd, but I was hoping… I was thinking that perhaps I could go?" She waited a moment, and when Dumbledore said nothing she went on. "I mean, it would be more logical for a Muggleborn to go than a half-blood or pureblood; it's impossible for any of my ancestors to be there. All I'd have to do is change my name, change up my appearance a bit so he wouldn't remember me in the future."

"You've given this a fair bit of thought," Dumbledore replied in an amused sort of way.

"Yes… I think it would help tremendously." Hermione paused. "But is it even possible to go back that far?"

Dumbledore touched his nose strangely in a way she'd never seen before. "I don't see why it wouldn't. In fact, I can think of more than one wizard who went back for good causes, and was able to come back."

Hermione nodded. That was all she needed to know.

"Well, Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore took the world's longest pause, "you have my every blessing." Hermione's eyes widened with excitement. It was really happening! "I'm sure you know the rules," Dumbledore went on. "Do not interfere with time. It could change everything, and we'll never know if it's for the good of the world or of the worse." He paused for a moment, but then began again. "Tom was never one for friends, Miss Granger, but I urge you to get as close to him as possible without putting yourself in danger."

_Yes, yes, I know!_ Hermione thought as Dumbledore spoke. She nodded her head to confirm.

"When would you like to go? Tomorrow, perhaps? It might be best to start this project as early as possible. I'll need to set thing up for you, as well."

_Tomorrow – as in, the next day! As in less than twenty-four hours! _"Yes!" she blurted out in pure exhilaration.

Smiling like a child on Christmas morning, she thanked the Headmaster and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Tomorrow was sooner than she had planned, but she would go now if it meant she didn't have another chance.

"Dilligrout!" she shouted at the Fat Lady, who looked surprised at the jumpy teenager before her, but swung open nonetheless.

She saw Harry and Ron playing wizard chess in the corner of the cheerful common room. They were playing intently, and Hermione wondered if she even noticed she was there. It didn't matter to her much, though. They'd soon notice her jumping around.

At first, she crept over to the boys quietly as to not disturb their game. Ron glanced up at her, and mumbled something that sounded like a greeting. Harry then looked up at her, too. None of them seemed to notice that she was, firstly, out of breath, and, second, extremely happy.

"I'm going to 1942," she whispered to them and did a little victory jump. She began walking in circles, she couldn't stop walking or moving.

"_What_?" the boys said in unison, and leaned in closer as if they had not heard the words that came out of her mouth clearly. This caused other people to glance their way, but Hermione paid them no mind.

"You're actually going," Ron said. "Dumbledore is letting you go." He looked astonished as he watched Hermione. He was not asking questions to confirm, but he rather just stated the facts in disbelief.

There was a silence, because the boys did not know what to say. "Well, I guess I can't tell you to write," Harry said to break the silence. "It's not like she'll be gone long for us, Ron. She'll probably be back within a second."

Ron nodded. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow morning," she answered quickly. The boys watched as she sat down for a moment in a vacant chair. She couldn't stand it though, she had to move. Quickly, she stood up again. "I'm going to go pack," she informed them and floated over to hug Harry and Ron good-bye, seeing as they probably would not be awake when she was leaving.

With that, she trotted up to the girls' dormitory to repack her clothes that she had just recently unpacked.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

_The chapters will get longer, never fret. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting You

When the sun crept upon everyone's slumbering bodies, Hermione found herself awake before the moon officially left the sky. She had already gotten ready in her red and gold Gryffindor school uniform. Sitting at the foot of her bed, putting on her shoes, she felt nervous. She was anxious. She didn't know what things were like fifty years ago. Would she make any friends? Would she be able to get enough dirt on Voldemort for Harry? She hoped so, or else this mission would have been a total waste of time. In a matter of hours that would feel like minutes, she would go to Dumbledore's office, be given his time-turner, and after more than a few turns of the magical device, she would be blasted to 1942. She had gone back in time before, in her third year, but she was not sure how going back five decades would feel.

When she went down the stairs from the girls' dormitory to the common room, she saw a familiar ginger head on the maroon sofa. It was connected to a familiar lanky body in a maroon sweater, which matched the maroon sofa. She set down her small trunk with her clothes and books inside, and went to go sit on the edge of the couch. Ronald's mouth hung open and his hair was a mess. It amused Hermione enough to make her chuckle. She leaned over and kissed him, as only a friend could on the head in her Hermione way, and his eyes shifted open.

Ron rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked so tired, but peaceful. It was only a moment before he propped himself up on his elbows. "Hermione, don't leave," was the first thing he said. At first he cleared his throat, and then shook his head to wake himself up. "I've given it a bit of thought, you see. Things will be so different without you. And besides," he paused, "I'll miss you too much." He gave a groggy, lopsided grin.

Hermione smiled at him. He was trying to be cute. "I know, I know. But I won't be gone all year. If I turn the time turner enough I should be back very soon," she explained, flattening Ron's messed up hair.

Ron's arms somehow made their way around her. He was hugging her. This was a first, so she was quite surprised. Ever since they have known each other, Ron had never hugged her. Today he did, though, and it made Hermione a little depressed. This hug had been wanted for many years on her part. Though Ron could be rude and obnoxious, Hermione always had a soft spot for him.

Hugging him back, she sighed as her eyes watered. She really was very sensitive... "I have to go," she said, "for Harry."

Ron nuzzled his face into Hermione's famous bushy hair and exhaled. His arms retreated back to his sides as he let go of her. He nodded. "Good luck, then," he said, lying back down. "Don't die."

"Thanks, I guess," she smiled. "Don't fail anything," she said with a laugh. "I want to hear about how you past the first test when I get back." She then got up to leave for Dumbledore's office. Walking to the door was almost heartbreaking, but she did so with perseverance. When she looked back at Ron, he was staring at her entirely. He looked like he was staring at a fish in a bowl; expressionless. Hermione knew he'd just go back to sleep once she had left the common room.

The hallways were empty, as usual for this time of day, with the exception of a few House ghosts here and there. Her footsteps were the only thing to be heard. She walked slowly, as if she were leaving. She wanted to take in the scenery. When thinking about it logically, Hermione knew she wasn't really leaving Hogwarts. It just felt that way.

Reaching Dumbledore's office, she said the password to the expecting gargoyle and went to knock on the door. Her hand rested on the door, as if regretting its action. Taking a deep breathe of 1995 air, she braced herself. The door opened slowly and entirely.

The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, looking rather happy. He had his hand in a drawer in his desk, looking for something. "I see you're ready to go," Dumbledore commented. "Let me just find that time-turner." Dumbledore smiled to himself for a moment, retrieved his hand from the drawer. He pulled out his wand and said, "Accio time-turner." Within no time at all, a time-turner floated out the drawer. It looked old; its long golden chain had no sparkle in it.

Hermione walked over to him. Reality seemed to be crushing her now. But she wanted to go. She wanted to help Harry.

"Give it a few turns," he said as he handed it to her. "Oh, and Miss Granger!" Dumbledore called out before she left. "Don't be surprised when you see a 50-years-younger-me walking around Hogwarts."

She put it around her neck and examined it. Before she turned the time-turner, she took a deep breathe. She gave Dumbledore a weak smile and said goodbye.

_One, two, three, four…_

Her peripheral vision was telling her that the world around her was rewinding. She knew that if she looked up, she would get very, very dizzy. Thus, she waited until the time-turner came to its abrupt stop.

Dumbledore's office was different. That may be because it was not Dumbledore's office anymore. This was Headmaster Dippet's office. The man sitting at the desk now looked just as old and kind as Dumbledore. Suddenly, he looked up, confused. Then he looked as if he was remembering.

"Ah, yes. Miss Granger, I expect. Dumbledore… well, _your_ Dumbledore told me that you'd be coming here. He did not give explicit information, though… I am Headmaster Dippet." He said this all very fast. Hermione was struggling to keep up. Time-traveling, she remembered now, gave her a big headache.

He examined her robes from his desk. "You'll be joining Ravenclaw, though. Not Gryffindor." He pointed to a new pair of robes, a new scarf and tie. "These will be your clothes for the term. A Prefect will escort you to the common room. The password is 'pigeon feathers,'" he said, nodding to himself. He sure had everything planned out well… Hermione had planned to tell him everything, and let him sort out the mess. Now she could not even get a word in.

"Alright," Hermione mumbled and looked down at her feet. Then she remembered… "Sir, shouldn't I use a different name?"

"That might be a good idea, yes. Wouldn't want your parents thinking they have a long, lost relative," he chuckled for a moment. Hermione smiled at him, but didn't feel like telling him that her parents weren't here. "Any suggestions?"

"I was thinking Jane, because it's my middle name," she said. ("Seems logical," Dippet thought aloud.) "I cannot think up a last name, though."

"What do you think of 'Jane Rowley'? I've thought up a few, just in case. Oh, your class schedule will be on your bed pillow. Oh! Also," he flicked his wand. Hermione could feel her hair changing. It felt… _lighter._ She pulled the end of her hair into her sight so she could look at it. Now her hair was darker and silky. "I wouldn't want anyone from our time to recognize you when you return to your time," he paused. "Tom should be here any moment," Dippet announced. "Yes, any moment."

_Tom… Tom Riddle, maybe? Eh, maybe not, right? Maybe… Tom… with a different last name. Yes. Tom With-A-Different-Last-Name is coming to fetch me and walk me to the Ravenclaw common room._

For a few moments, Hermione and Dippet were in an awkward silence. The Headmaster did not look very interested in her at all. Perhaps it was because he did not think her mission was important, because, perhaps, that is what Dumbledore had told him. Then they heard a loud word being said. Hermione guessed it was the password to the Headmaster's office. She turned to see who it would be while Dippet simply looked up.

"Come in, my boy!" Dippet shouted at the door, even though no one had knocked yet.

The door opened. It was like slow motion, just then, and the prefect opened the door. His presence was daunting. This Tom fellow was dashingly handsome. His black hair matched his dark eyes and pale skin. He was _not_ bad at all. Hermione blushed when he looked at her and felt stupid for it.

"Take Miss Rowley to the Ravenclaw common room, please. She's our new student," said Dippet to Tom.

Tom With-A-_Hopefully-_Different-Last-Name nodded and held the door open for Hermione. Quickly, Hermione grabbed the Ravenclaw tie and scarf and left Dippet's office. For a long while she walked behind him perfectly silent. He was wearing Slytherin robes, she noticed.

"Why didn't you start on the first day, like everyone else?" Tom asked as they walked. It was hard for Hermione to keep eye contact with him, but when she did she thought she saw more questions heading her way.

"Oh, um," she had not thought up an answer to this question. "Family troubles," she lied. She'd have to remember that one for later.

That was the only conversation they shared, except for when they reached the portrait that would lead her to the common room, when he said, "You best get ready. Class will start soon." That was that. Then Tom turned to leave, but not before looking at her Gryffindor robes and raising an eyebrow. Hermione felt like explaining, but she didn't have the chance. He had already started walking away.

"Pigeon feathers," Hermione said under her breath. The lady in the portrait's eyes shifted over Hermione. She saw her Gryffindor attire, but allowed her entrance anyway.

The portrait swung open and the common room was packed. All of their eyes were on her now. Hermione walked in reluctantly. Were her knees shaking? She kept her head down before a girl came up to her.

"Hi! I'm Rebecca. Are you new here?" Rebecca was smiling at her brightly with a questioning look.

_Hehehe… Rebecca the Ravenclaw… _thought Hermione. Time travel must make people a bit strange, too…"Yes, I am. My name is Jane Rowley. It's nice to meet you," Hermione answered politely.

"Good to meet you too." Rebecca squinted her eyes. "Uh, are you sure you're in the right House? You're wearing Gryffindor robes –"

"Oh," Hermione began, "There was a bit of a wardrobe malfunction." She held up the Ravenclaw robes. "These are my real robes." ("Oh..." said Rebecca.)

Suddenly a group of other Ravenclaws appeared behind Rebecca. "These are my friends. This is Hayden," she pointed at a boy with honey brown hair that covered his ears. "And Terrence," this boy had short black hair, and nice facial features. "And this is Naomi." Naomi had pretty, platinum blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were clear, ocean blue. She stood with a hand on her hip. Anyone could tell, she knew she was beautiful.

Hermione nodded to everyone and smiled. Truth be told, she didn't want to socialize right now. She needed to get upstairs and change clothes so people would stop looking at her funny.

"What's your first class?" Terrence asked. ("Why is she wearing Gryffindor robes?" Hermione heard Naomi whispering to Rebecca, who answered her quickly.)

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I haven't looked at my schedule yet. It's on my bed, apparently. Where is the girls' dormitory?" Hermione asked.

"It's the staircase to the left," Terrence answered automatically.

Naomi laughed. "You'd know, wouldn't you, Terrence? How _are _those midnight trips to see Tracey Hill?"

"Naomi, you've got it all wrong. Tracey Hill comes to me," Terrence said back. "We learned that the hard way…"

"At Hogwarts, guys can't go up to the Girls' Dormitories. The staircase turns flat, and they go sliding down," Rebecca laughed. "What year are you in?" she inquired.

"Fifth," Hermione answered.

"Great! So are we," Hayden chimed in.

* * *

Hermione found out that being Jane Rowley would not be so hard at all. She could make some new friends, focus on helping Harry, and maintain her great grades all at the same time. Her schedule said that she had Potions first, Defense Against the Dark Arts second, Ancient Runes third, Herbology last. To her shock, 1995 Dumbledore seemed to forget to mention to Dippet that Hermione dropped Divination. Thus, the next day she would be taking that dreaded class. Then her schedule got easier, with Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic.

In Potions, she was invited to sit with Rebecca and Naomi. Rebecca, she found out, was from Scotland, though her accent was scarce. She informed Hermione that Naomi was not exactly the friendly type, and Naomi did not disagree. Naomi only jokingly glared at Rebecca and laughed bitterly.

They were told to make the Draught of the Living Dead. Everyone pulled out their Asphodel and wormwood, except for Hermione, who was given the two items by the awfully strange Professor Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn, she noticed, seemed to favor some students, like Naomi, Roger Avery, and, to her somewhat shock, Tom Riddle.

Tom With-A-Hopefully-Different-Last-Name was actually Tom Riddle. Yes, it's true. In the back of her mind, she knew it had to be him. From what Ginny had told her about his physical description, it all fit into place. He was sitting at a table with Paisley Parkinson, who looked very much like Pansy, and a boy Hermione could not identify.

After all of their classes, Naomi was surrounded by a swarm of Slytherin boys. She stood, leaning against a desk while the boys cluttered close to her. "They like her. All the boys do. She's not even nice to them," Rebecca informed her, laughing as she said it. "She's half veela, but she's prettier than any veela I've ever heard of."

Hermione nodded instantly. Naomi reminded her of Fleur a bit in that I'm-too-beautiful-for-you way.

"See him?" Rebecca pointed to Tom Riddle. "He's the only boy I've ever seen that hasn't had a thing for her. Or at least, he hasn't _shown_ any interest in her." Rebecca paused for a moment before saying, "But, boy, does she want him. Or, she did last week. It may be different now."

Hermione had to laugh at this. Who would want to be with _him_? He had great looks, sure. But he was pure evil, too. Not that anyone here knew exactly what he was capable of.

Rebecca introduced her to some Slytherins. She met Paisley Parkinson, who was surprisingly nice to her. She also met the boy she did not know who was sitting by Tom Riddle in Potions. She found, in full amazement, that she did not recognize his last name. He was Benjamin Collins. He had tan skin, dark hair, and a sincere smile.

Hermione thought that maybe he did not become a Death Eater in the future. He seemed too nice and genuinely caring. Either that or he died before having a family, but she did not want to think about that. In fact, as she thought about it, most of the Slytherins seemed quite civil.

When the day was over Rebecca helped Hermione put some clothes away in an empty dresser. Seeing how little clothes Hermione had brought, she vowed to give Hermione clothes that didn't fit Rebecca anymore because they would likely fit Hermione. She got settled before they went to go introduce Hermione as Jane Rowley to more people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Step One

Waking up the next morning, Hermione, with her new Jane look, went to a mirror for the first time in her visit to 1942. Dippet had really changed her hair. It was once light brown, frizzy, and quite large. Now it was dark brown with slight curls. She couldn't complain; it didn't look bad. Not that she really cared about her hair in the first place, nor did she care about it now.

Today would be hellish, she decided. Not only was she horrible at Divination, but she also had no classes with Rebecca. Rebecca pointed out that she had Divination and Charms with Naomi, but that did not make Hermione feel any better. From what she knew of Naomi, she was the silent type. She was not friendly either.

Hermione found that Slytherins were much nicer to Ravenclaws than they were to Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Though they were nice to her, Hermione still felt angry towards them. She disliked one of them, Abraxas Malfoy, in particular. She felt somewhat bad for already disliking him, for it was only for whom his son would be, and his grandson. In addition, she already disliked Tom Riddle, of course, for whom he would murder and what he would train people to think. Though, he did not radiate evil, she had to remember what she was here to do.

She plotted it all out.

Step one: get in with the Slytherins. She figured this wouldn't be hard at all if she stuck to hanging out with Rebecca. She seemed pretty keen on all of them.

Step two: talk with Tom Riddle more frequently. Try not to stare.

Step three: document important facts in a journal. Let no soul find said journal.

Step four: Return to 1995 when 1942 term ends.

The procedure sounded easy enough. All it would require was a bit of acting on her part, which she could do. The only thing that seemed harder than the rest was getting "in" with the Slytherins because it meant befriending Naomi. Hermione was sure that if Naomi disapproved of her, so would the Slytherin boys. That would make step one a challenge.

In the common room just before breakfast, Naomi, Rebecca, Terrence, and Hayden stood in a circle. Upon entering the circle, Hermione noticed a younger girl in a Superman t-shirt. As three of her new acquaintances greeted her, Naomi asked why she looked so puzzled.

"What is that sign on her shirt?" Hermione knew very well what it was, of course. She had a hunch that Naomi was a pureblood, and only liked other purebloods. If step one was going to go into action, then Hermione would have to act as though she didn't know anything about Muggles.

Naomi turned to look at the girl with the Superman shirt. "Oh. Muggleborn, that one." She paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow, "What are you, pray tell?" All of them seemed to have leaned in to hear her response. Or maybe Hermione was just being paranoid.

"Pureblood," Hermione lied. This was sort of like a role-playing game, she decided. Jane Rowley would be a completely different character from Hermione Granger. Well, maybe not _completely _different, but as different as Hermione could force herself to be.

Smiling approvingly, Naomi said, "That is… refreshing news." She flipped her hair, and Hermione watched as the majority of the boys looked away from what they were previously paying attention to and looked at Naomi.

'_Refreshing, huh? I'll bet she's exactly like Malfoy,' _Hermione thought. Naomi acted like Draco Malfoy. She was, as far as Hermione could tell, snobbish and conceited. Hermione reckoned she knew that boys looked at her, and rather enjoyed the attention too much.

At breakfast, Naomi became Ms. Chatter-Box. She was suddenly interested in Jane Rowley, and Hermione reckoned it was because she was a pureblood.

* * *

Hermione found out later, to much of her delight, that Hayden also had Divination first. Though she did not know Hayden well, she knew that he was a lot nicer than Naomi. She also did not want to endure a class with her alone. It wasn't that she couldn't handle Naomi, since she was now being nicer; it was just that she didn't want to deal with all of the boys that would flock to talk to her.

As they climbed up the stairs to the North Tower to the Divination classroom, Hayden asked, "So why did you come to Hogwarts a day late, Jane?"

Without a thought Hermione answered, "My parents home-schooled me for a long time. When I begged them to let me spend a year at Hogwarts, my father finally gave in." Moments later she remembered telling Tom Riddle that the reason was "family problems." She supposed that this case could very well be classified as a family problem…

"Ah, well," he considered, "I suppose that's better than getting sorted in front of everyone with the first years. You're better off doing it your way."

Naomi, who obviously wasn't interested in Jane Rowley's sob story, rolled her crystal blue eyes. "Oh, the woes of this term," she said overdramatically. "Remind me, dear Hayden, as to why I didn't drop this class like Rebecca." She gave Hayden a sad look with her eyes. "This class really is rubbish," she mumbled quietly.

As if they had rehearsed this millions of times, Hayden answered automatically. "You needed the credits to graduate and it's an easy 'O'." He nodded successfully when Naomi agreed with him, even though she did so in a reluctant tone of voice.

"How is Divination an easy 'O'?" Hermione inquired. It certainly was not easy for her! Though she did not exactly fail the subject when she took it, it wasn't her best.

Naomi smiled brightly at Hermione, and giggled quietly. Hermione thought that that very smile should be on the cover of some magazine… "The teacher is a _male_."

Hermione was still confused, and showed it by furrowing her eyebrows. How could the sex of a teacher make Divination an "easy 'A'?"

"Okay, so it's an easy 'A' for Naomi. Not the rest of us normal folk," Hayden said. "He is secretly—yet deeply—in love with Naomi," Hayden explained, flicking hair out of his face. "He gives her a passing grade for most of the jargon she writes down."

"Couldn't he lose his job for doing that?" asked Hermione.

Hayden did some more explaining. "Yes, but that is why we keep it on the 'hush-hush.' That way, Naomi keeps her good grades."

Hermione was flabbergasted to find that the Divination professor was young. He looked only a few years out of school, maybe. Sand colored hair covered his head, a rather large nose in the middle of his face. Overall, he was not horrible looking. Hermione dared to think that he reminded her of a handsome Professor Snape because of the raised eyebrow he had whenever he looked at Naomi. His name was Professor Pardie and he was indeed infatuated with his beautiful student. His brown-eyed gaze followed her when she entered the classroom, and his eyes frequently visited her from then after. It had been a more than a few minutes when he had actually seen Hermione sitting beside her.

"Miss Lucas?" This was apparently Naomi's last name, because she looked right at her professor, who stood behind his desk. "Who is this?" He gestured to Hermione with a nod.

"This is Jane Rowley, Professor. She just got here yesterday," Naomi told him, flashing him a smile that made him grasp onto his chair to steady himself.

"Oh… yes, Miss Rowley, I did foresee you. Tell me, have you changed your hair recently? You looked different in my vision," Professor Pardie pressed.

"No, I haven't," Hermione lied again. It just kept getting easier and easier.

"Well, we all make mistakes, don't we?" He gave a sheepish smile. "Professor Simon Pardie, at your service," he said. "Pity your first impression of me is that my visions give me false information. I assure you, I'm no hypocrite when it comes to divination."

"I can tell you're much better than the Divination teacher my parents hired. She was horrible." Hermione reminisced about Trelawney…

Professor Pardie gave Hermione a welcoming smile and left them alone. Hermione noticed that he still kept looking at Naomi Lucas, who barely even noticed, from time to time.

"Who do we have this class with, anyway? All I see are Ravenclaws," Hayden complained. He kept looking around for other people as he talked.

"Slytherins. Abraxas was complaining that he had this class first thing," Naomi said. Hermione guessed that she was talking about the dreaded Abraxas Malfoy. After all, how many people are named Abraxas?

"What class do you have next, Jane?" Naomi asked, tilting her head.

"Charms. Rebecca told me you have that too, don't you?"

Naomi merely nodded her platinum blonde head.

The Slytherins finally started filing in just before the class would officially begin. Naturally, Roger Avery, Benjamin Collins, and Abraxas Malfoy took seats near Naomi and Hayden. Tom Riddle sat near them as well, but he didn't seem very interested in talking to anyone. He pulled out the book for the class and waited until Professor Pardie told them to be quiet.

Hermione tried not to watch him. She feared that Naomi would notice, and ask if she thought he was cute. She did think he was cute, but that is _not _why she wanted to watch him (or so she told herself). She wanted to note his mannerisms, but so far he was only showing signs of being antisocial – a fact which Dumbledore already knew.

He just sat here in the row in front of where she sat, listening (or so it seemed). She could see only the side of his face. His skin was pale, but not sickly. His hair was the same color as Harry's black, but not nearly as messy. He kept a long hand over his closed Divination book. She was looking for something about him, but could find nothing.

Hermione was startled as her eyes made their way back to his face. He was looking at her, expressionless. She felt like her heart stopped. But as quickly as she noticed him looking, he looked away, continuing to pay attention.

* * *

At lunch, both Rebecca and Naomi wanted to sit at the Slytherin table. Of course, Terrence and Hayden were tagging along and they invited Hermione to come along. It was a very non-Hermione thing to do, thus she decided to play along. Terrence, with the help of Roger Avery, told some first year Slytherins to sit at the Ravenclaw table to make room for them.

Hermione silently thanked Rebecca and Naomi. Little did they know that they were setting step one in motion. To Hermione, her plan seemed so obvious. She was just waiting for someone to call her out on it, but no one seemed to notice anything.

"Jane Rowley, huh?" Benjamin Collins said to her. "Tell us about yourself." He smiled his genuine smile at her from across the table, and then proceeded to stuff some food in his mouth.

"Well," Naomi started for her, "she is from a pureblood family—"

Hermione thought it was rude of Naomi to do that. Benjamin had asked Hermione to tell him about Jane, not little Miss I-Need-The-Limelight. She noticed, though, that Tom Riddle was listening to what Naomi was saying.

Little Miss I-Need-The-Limelight didn't know much about Jane, so she didn't talk for very long.

"Well, thank you, Naomi. When did people start addressing you as Jane Rowley, I wonder?" Tom Riddle asked sarcastically. His voice surprised Hermione. She did not expect to hear many things coming from his mouth.

Naomi didn't say anything, but glared at Tom from where she sat. Tom merely smirked at her evilly. Their little group laughed a bit at Tom's sarcasm.

"What do you do on your spare time, _Jane_?" Roger Avery asked. He set his fork down and whipped his mouth clean with a napkin.

"I read, study, hang out with my friends… That sort of thing," Hermione answered. She silently cursed herself for making Jane like Hermione, but she did not think she could give up being so bookish. That's just one thing that stuck with Hermione – Jane or not.

"A bookworm, eh? You'll get on with Tom well, then," Terrence chimed in, giving Tom a friendly pat on the back.

Tom look slightly peeved at the human contact from Terrence. He looked straight at Hermione. "I like books," he said and gave a small smirk to everyone. Some of the boys chuckled. (One said, "_Like?_ More like _love_!")

"He might even marry a book," Naomi added, with a spiteful look in her eye. "I don't imagine anyone else could love you." She was glaring daggers at him, yet he seemed unaffected and calm.

"Tom couldn't marry anybody! He's too self-centered," Benjamin said and gave Tom a 'just joking' sort of smile.

"Yes. I do value myself more than others, it is true," Tom said. "The teachers also value me more than they value you… and so do our fellow classmates and the ghosts. They all love me."

"Slughorn and Dippet love you. They might be the only ones," Naomi said to him, looking him straight in the eye, still trying to strike a nerve.

Tom glared at Naomi and his ears turn a shade of pink. This reminded her of Ron, resulting in a smile being planted on her face.

"_Anyway_… back to Jane. Let's get to know Jane, okay everyone? No bickering," Rebecca said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Moaning Myrtle

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old or bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees_  
_Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff_  
_For now they're bare and full or air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us something worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot!'_

The school song was playing in Hermione's head during breakfast that morning, each time in a different tune. She was singing it again in her head when Terrence started talking.

"Olive Hornby needs to leave Myrtle alone. She just loves harassing her every year. It's getting old," he said. "If she makes that poor girl cry one more time, I might just feel inclined to hex her."

"Who's Myrtle?" _Could it be __Moaning__ Myrtle?_ Hermione wondered. The name 'Olive Hornby' did seem quite familiar, if she remembered correctly. She wondered if seeing Myrtle now could affect the way Myrtle acted towards her in the future, but Myrtle seemed fine when Hermione encountered her in the bathroom…

"She's that girl right there, you see? She's the one with the long dark hair and glasses." Terrence pointed her out. Yes, it was definitely Moaning Myrtle. Though no longer transparent, she looked the same. Myrtle looked like she was close to tears before she dashed from the table. Hermione thought that she was probably going to go cry in the bathroom, where Myrtle always stayed. Poor Myrtle. Hermione had the urge to go comfort her, but she would be so confused.

"Why does Olive make fun of her?" Hermione asked. She knew Myrtle wasn't popular amongst her peers, but she didn't quite understand why.

"Myrtle isn't the most popular, pretty, or social girl. Olive makes fun of her because of her glasses and appearance. It's so stupid," Rebecca said. "Does she even _look _in the mirror? She's not exactly a beauty either."

"That's horrible," Hermione said. She wondered if she should try to save Myrtle's life. She wanted to very much, but she knew she should not meddle with time. _Uh-oh,_ Hermione thought._ This means that the Chamber of Secrets hasn't been opened… _

_Just – my – luck. _

"Tom seems abnormally busy this year," Rebecca stated. "Isn't he taking the same classes as we are?"

"Maybe he doesn't procrastinate, like we do," Hayden said. Rebecca playfully smacked his arm and said something about how _true _Ravenclaws don't procrastinate.

"Maybe he's planning something," Hermione said accidentally. _Like his next attack. Maybe he's making up his new name right _now

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Maybe Tom Riddle is secretly completely different than who we all think he is. Perhaps he's planning an attack on the school," she said, but in a joking manner so they would not take her seriously.

By the look in their eyes, she could see that Tom wasn't very close to them. Though she only just met him, she was sure that he would love to boast about his new name and power.

Naomi and Rebecca laughed. "You're silly, Jane. Tom may be quiet, but I wouldn't say he's evil," Rebecca said.

_You don't know how wrong you are, Rebecca._

"We should get going," Naomi said, glancing at the watch around her tiny wrist. "Class will be starting soon, and I don't want to be late."

She was right, class would be starting soon and Hermione also did not want to be late. Potions class with Professor Slughorn was much better than potions with Professor Snape. Though Snape was a genius when it came to potion making, Slughorn was much less dark. She also adored the fact that she did not have to spend any money on her text books or ingredients thanks to good ol' Dumbledore. Speaking of which, seeing him as a Transfiguration was quite interesting. She wanted to talk to him like she knew him, but she knew she couldn't. It was odd going through the whole introduction to him.

Approaching class, Hermione dreaded joining the group of Slytherins. It was hard to get used to when you have grown up hating the entire species. But they were so nice to her now. If only Ron and Harry knew…

Tom Riddle was sitting at a desk with no one around. He had a book out but he did not appear to be reading the pages. He was just doodling in the margin, it seemed. This was a good opportunity to say hello, wasn't it? Hermione decided not to be afraid of him, since he had done nothing to deserve it as of yet, and she did not want to be suspicious.

"Hello Tom," Hermione said cheerfully. Too cheerfully for his liking, it seemed.

"Hello," Tom answered. He barely looked up at her, but tried to hide what he was doing.

Hermione looked at him for a while. Was she really expecting anything from him? She looked at him some more, just waiting for a reaction – anything that would help her crack the case that is Lord Voldemort.

"Is there something you need?" he asked in an almost rude but assisting way. He looked up from his station this time, dark eyes scanning her blank face. Those eyes were almost scarily dark, but they still had some trace of human in them.

"Hmmm," Hermione thought. "No. I don't." _Yes, actually. I'd like to know everything about you so my friend can figure out the best possible way to kill you,_ Hermione thought. "What are you up to?"

"I _was_ reading this book. Then you came," Tom told her, his mouth twitching upward in a smirk.

"You didn't look like you were reading. You looked bored and alone," she said. "You lookedlike you were doodling in the margin of your book."

"Alone is sometimes better." He seemed to be hoping that she got the hint to go away, but then he did something she didn't expect him to do. "And yes, I was drawing in the margin. Tell me," he said, lifting up the book for her to see, "is this _terrifying_?"

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her eyes burst open as wide as they could. He had drawn the Dark Mark in the book, but not in the margin – on it's emptypages. Truth be told, if she didn't already know what the Dark Mark was, she wouldn't have looked so terrified. But the look seemed to please Tom enough. "Thought so," he said successfully.

Tom did not say anything for a while. He continued drawing his amateur doodle, and kept silent. Hermione would definitely put that in her journal, which she had neglected to start writing. "What's the book about?" She tried to change the subject.

"This book is about a boy who just wants to be left alone. It is unfortunate for him, though, because it seems like the world does not want him to ever be alone. Kind of like now," he hinted, slowly glancing up at her.

"How unfortunate for him," Hermione teased. "Can I see it?" Hermione snatched the black book. She loved how perfectly anti-Hermione she was being at the moment. Would the actual Hermione do this to the future Dark Lord? She thought not.

Tom did not move. He looked taken aback a bit.

"It's completely empty," Hermione noted aloud. The pages were plain white and had not been stained with black ink like other books. "Is it a diary?" she asked, just to make sure. She didn't want to go assuming just yet.

"It is something of the sort," Tom said before snatching his diary back from Hermione's clutches.

"Come now, come now. Quiet down, you lot! Take your seats," Professor Slughorn had suddenly said as class was to start soon.

The majority of the class had already taken their seats and there seemed to be only one left for her to sit in. This class period she was being forced to sit next to Tom. The remainder of the class was simply awkward, and Tom did not speak a word to her.

In her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, she was with the Gryffindors. In utter shock, she noticed Rubeus Hagrid. How she had not seen him before this, it was a mystery. Was she going blind? Hagrid was half-giant for heaven's sake. How had she missed him? Hagrid was talking to Professor Merrythought. The professor looked considerably small compared to the half-giant.

Hagrid would have been in his third year, now, Hermione remembered. He couldn't possibly be in this class. He left soon after she discovered him.

Lunch was another interesting time of day where they sat with the Slytherins again. It was interesting sitting at the Slytherin table. It was a completely different view of the Great Hall. Also, she realized that these people were not different from her friends back home. There were a few things they did that neither Ron nor Harry would do, but in general, they were the comparable.

As they sat at the Slytherin table, Naomi began laughing to herself before she let everyone in on what she was laughing about. "Jane reckons you're one evil thing, Tom," she told him in an amused voice. ("Oh, yeah," a few of the Ravenclaws recalled.)

"Does she?" Tom looked straight at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. He didn't look hurt or like he disagreed, just slightly shocked that she said something so spot on. In fact, he was almost smiling.

"It's just a thought," Hermione said to him, breaking their eye contact. She'd rather look at her food than look him straight in the eye.

"Define evil, Miss Rowley," he said back to her, still not angry looking at all.

_You, _Hermione thought. "That which causes harm, misfortune, or destruction." It was the dictionary definition Hermione had read once.

"Have I caused any harm, misfortune, or destruction?" he asked.

"Not yet." It slipped out.

"You talk as if you know what will happen. I got the impression you hated Divination and weren't a Seer."

"It's just a theory. Rebecca herself said you seemed abnormally busy. I merely suggested that you might be planning something."

"Something. Like what?"

_Killing Muggleborns by setting a Basilisk loose. Something like that, Tom Riddle,_ she thought. "I don't know that yet." Hermione added a smile to her face so he would get the message that she was only joking when she said this. Tom backed off because of it.

During Ancient Runes with the Hufflepuffs, Hermione regretted saying those things to Tom. She regretted saying anything to her new friends. She hoped no one took her seriously, but it seemed that they did not.

At their break, a lot of people accompanied Hermione to the library to study. Roger Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange, Paisley Parkinson, Tom, Naomi, Rebecca, Hayden and Terrence all came. Hermione did not know why Rodolphus Lestrange was there. He didn't seem to have the desire to study at all.

"Are we going to study alone? It helps me to study in a group," Paisley asked Hermione. The resemblance between Paisley and Pansy was remarkable. They had the same hair; the same pug face. The only difference was that Paisley wore the face better than Pansy did.

"We could do that," Hermione answered, even though she preferred to study alone. It made her feel good to help those in need. That was why she was here, after all.

Rodolphus groaned loudly, causing the librarian to "_sh" _him. He ignored the librarians warning and went on. "You want us to help Paisley study? That's impossible, Jane."

Paisley hit his arm. "Hey, I passed all of my O.W.L.s with flying colors. I'm not stupid." Lestrange made a funny face at Paisley, and she made a funny face back. Hermione gathered that Paisley was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, instead of fifth like the rest of them.

"Paisley, are you telling me you didn't copy off that Gryffindor chap who sat next to you?" Avery asked her with a smile on his face.

"That was only because I couldn't remember _one_ of the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion," Paisley answered.

Later on, Rebecca was the one who helped Paisley study. Hermione and Tom sat across from each other at a library table. His knee accidentally brushed hers. Hermione wasn't sure if he noticed, since it was still there for what felt like an hour. When she moved hers, finally, he looked up.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Hermione just nodded at him. He must have been too wrapped up in his studies to even feel it.

When they all left the library, some of the girls went to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, they found that all of the sinks had been on and overflowing with water. They heard a girl crying.

Paisley decided to follow the sound of the crying girl and knocked a stall while Hermione turned the sinks off. "Hey, are you okay in there?"

Hermione was a little afraid when she remembered that the Chamber of Secrets entrance was in here. The basilisk was just below them. It was just waiting for its orders to arise.

"Leave me alone!" they heard Myrtle cry.

"Myrtle, is that you? It's Rebecca. Are you alright?"

Myrtle opened the door. "It's that Olive Hornby! She thinks she's so great. I hate her."

Rebecca hugged Myrtle, who looked confused but hugged back. Rebecca let Myrtle cry on her shoulder, slightly wetting the cloth of her shirt.

"You should really tell a professor about her," Paisley suggested.

"Who are you?" Myrtle said, gesturing towards Hermione, when she broke away from Rebecca's kindness

"I'm Jane Rowley," Hermione answered.

"Are you a friend of that Hornby wench?" Myrtle asked while sobbing.

"No. I've never spoken to her," Hermione answered. _Or even seen her_, Hermione thought.

"Good. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Myrtle cried. Meanwhile, Naomi had a look on her face that said, "Okay, we get it."

Rebecca and Hermione comforted Myrtle, which resulted in both of them missing Herbology class. Then they walked to the Ravenclaw common room with Myrtle when she stopped crying. They both figured she needed someone to talk to.

Naomi did not seem to like Myrtle. She kept rolling her eyes when Myrtle talked. "Do you remember that you're a witch, Myrtle? Why don't you just curse Olive?"

Myrtle cried something about not wanting to get into trouble.

Hermione hoped that Myrtle did not plan on being friends with her. She did not want Myrtle to get a sudden burst of confidence and stand up to Olive Hornby. That could change everything! Myrtle had to die; that is how the story went. Then she will become a ghost and haunt the girls' bathroom.

Lying in her bed, Hermione thought about what tomorrow would be like. With her bed curtains closed she played with the time-tuner before putting it away and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day in Divination with Professor Pardie, Tom sat at a table with Hermione and Hayden, with Hermione in the middle. Hermione noted that he sat very upright and wrote down everything Professor Pardie said.

"Jane! What do you see in your crystal ball?" Pardie asked her, making his way over to their round table.

"Oh," she said, startled. I see…" Hermione concentrated brutally. All she could see was smoke. She hated sounding stupid, but she really could not understand this horrible subject. "I don't see anything."

"You see nothing?" He looked disappointed, but quickly recovered. "I suggest you get some tutoring then, Miss Rowley, or just look a bit closer."

Hermione leaned closer to get a clearer look, her nose almost touching the crystal ball. In a huff, she sat back frustrated. "Well maybe nothing is going to happen in my life that I need to know about," she suggested, more to herself than to anyone else who might be listening in.

"There is something, believe me," Pardie warned, and he did not looked amused. He said nothing more and walked off to ask other students what they saw in their crystals.

_What sort of something?_ Hermione wanted to ask. _Something bad? or something good? _Then she figured that Pardie was right. If she was ever going to figure out what he was talking about, she would have to learn the art of divination.

"I could tutor you," Tom whispered to her. Hermione reckoned that she must look somewhat pathetic to have him even think about offering such a thing. It wasn't very Slytherin or Dark Lordish of him. But this was good – this was very good and she recognized it immediately. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. Not only would she be learning more about divination, she would also be spending more time with Tom and therefore learning more about him.

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Really?" The fact that it was not very Dark Lordish nor Slytherin amused her.

Tom nodded but shushed her as if they had to listen to Pardie asking everyone else what they saw in their crystal balls. What could you learn from that? But he was watching Naomi, Hermione noticed as a string of jealousy tugged.

Then Professor Pardie got around to Naomi, who basically told him that she saw two people having sex. The word 'sex' made Pardie blush fiercely. Hermione had to hand it to Naomi, she was a good actress. Naomi kept a straight face throughout the whole thing while Benjamin Collins was having a silent giggle fit.

"And," Pardie cleared his throat, "where do you see that?" Pardie managed to mutter out. His face was almost purple now.

"Well there's the girl… Do you see? She's on her back…" Naomi told him, pointing to the "figures" in her crystal ball.

"I don't think I see that, Miss Lucas," Pardie said.

"You don't?" Naomi pouted a very little. "_I_ see it happening. Oh, I think there's a calendar on the wall… what does it say? Can you see it, Professor? I think it says October… something. That's soon, isn't it?" She nodded to herself, "And wow, does that strapping young fellow look like you or what?"

Pardie got even more cherry red in the face. "Detention, Miss Lucas. And twenty points from Ravenclaw."

Naomi and Benjamin were nearly on the floor with laughter by the time Pardie was on the other side of the classroom. God knows what they would be joking about later that night as to what detention would hold for Naomi.

Tom, Hermione noticed, had an amused smirk on his face. He was no longer looking at Naomi, which should not have pleased Hermione but did. Instead, he was staring down at his books. He must have known what was going to happen, Hermione decided. It explained the shushing.

Later, in History of Magic, they all prepared for a quiz which Hermione studied for

"You know," Rebecca said thoughtfully, "Tom never sits by someone twice in one day."

"By golly", Naomi joked, "you're right. He doesn't ever do that. I wonder why he has sat next to Jane in two classes…"

"Unlike you lot, Jane thinks before she speaks. She has a brain. It's a nice change of company," Tom said in his own defense before they could go on. As if his input could stop them from teasing him. Hermione was somewhat amused by their teasing, because they would never mock him if they knew what he was to become. She was also embarrassed by what they were suggesting. It was doubtful – no, that is too light of a word. It is preposterous to think that a Dark Lord could ever even think twice about a girl, let alone her.

"Oh, I don't think that's it at all," Benjamin said, throwing an arm around Tom's shoulders. His face was smug. He seemed to be enjoying this friendly banter very much.

"Really? What do you suppose it is then, Collins?" Tom questioned.

"_We _think you have a different liking for our new friend," Abraxas said with a shrug.

"Do _we_?" Tom inquired.

"Yes, _we_ do," said Hayden.

"Tom has only known me for a few days. He has treated me just like Hayden, Terrence, and Benjamin have," Hermione said, trying to take pressure off Tom.

"Yes, he has," Naomi said. "But you see, dear, sweet, naïve, Jane. Tom doesn't _ever_ treat anyone like that. He is a very different creature than Hayden, Terrence, or Benjamin. He is a much darker creature who enjoys solitude whereas those three," she gestured to the other boys, "enjoy making dirty jokes and making nice with the females."

Tom looked angry now, as if he also liked making dirty jokes and making nice with girls but wasn't being recognized for acting like a boy. "Jane is tolerable. You, simply, are not. End of discussion."

"I still don't see how we're any different from Jane…" someone spoke softly. It was probably Paisley, but Hermione did not care.

Hermione did not understand her new friends. They seemed, at times, to fear Tom, and yet they were not afraid to joke around with him or embarrass him. She also could not understand how in only a few days they could say that Tom felt something for her. Surely they were overlooking the situation. Tom must have really sheltered himself.

The next day Hermione noted that Tom acted differently towards her. She had not thought anything yesterday when he sat by her because he did not talk to her. Today he would not look at her. She even waved at him in Potions to test her theory, and he pretended not to notice.

Hermione also noticed that he really did seem busy. She did not want to be paranoid about things, but the diary was not a good sign. Myrtle being alive was not a good sign. She was kind of hoping that Dumbledore would not thrust her into danger like this. Tom would open the Chamber of Secrets. It may not be soon, but it would happen before the term ended. Then again, no one would expect Jane Rowley to get killed by a muggleborns killing Basilisk. Jane Rowley was a pure-blood and proud of it. Unless, of course, the Basilisk could tell the difference itself; if this was the case, Hermione would be in trouble. She was ninety-nine point nine percent positive that Basilisks could not do that, though.

"You look worried. What are you thinking about?" Terrence whispered to Hermione, interrupting her thoughts.

Oh, what to tell Terrence? _I'm thinking about how I might die by the end of the year…_ That would blow over well. "Just the future." Hermione decided that that was a good enough, honest answer to give him.

"You should go talk to Pardie, then," he told her.

"Terrence! How many times must I ask you to be quiet today?" Professor Merrythought shouted.

Terrence smiled and apologized for the tenth time that day.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was kind of dull with Professor Merrythought. Hermione had read the book over the summer, anyway. There was hardly any action in this class, which is probably why she was getting a higher grade than she normally would (just by a few points, of course).

She looked at Tom. He was writing something. Notes, probably. She had to come to terms with the fact that she loved his facial features. She loved how his nose perfectly fit his face, and that his eyes sort of looked angry a lot of the time. Then his hair; with that cute little curl in front…

Stop.

He looked at her, directly. His face did not look angry, but expressionless. Why did someone who was going to turn out so evil have to be so handsome in his teenage years?

Hermione could feel her ears and face getting warm.

When he looked down, she could have sworn she saw a smirk.

_Hmm. We never did schedule a tutoring session._

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Tom," she said, catching up with him after class.

"Hello Jane," he said with a sigh, like he really didn't want to be seen with her. After yesterday, it was inevitable. Concerning her mission, though, she could not and would not let him win.

Hermione noticed how tall he was as she walked beside him in the halls. She always liked taller men… "When do you want to teach me the art of divination?"

Tom didn't spare a moment. "During our breaks would be fine. Every other day, we'll start tomorrow."

"Alright, fine by me," she told him. _I wonder how much he has thought of it…_

They walked together to the Great Hall and separated without a word, going to their own tables. When she reached her friends they had a question to ask her.

"Do you like him?" Naomi prodded. "Because, we were just joking yesterday. Tom doesn't know how to like someone, or how to consider their feelings. He's got a heart of stone, that one."

Rebecca, Terrence, and Hayden all leaned close to hear the answer, as if they were worried for her.

Hell, Hermione was worried for herself.

"No. I don't like Tom Riddle." Hermione had to say it in full sentence to convince herself. She watched them all sigh in relief and continue eating.

"Okay, we just didn't want to see our new friend fall head over heels for him, like everyone else," Rebecca told her. "There are plenty of other guys, you know? Boys who will actually feel something when you tell them that you love or hate them."

"Ah, you underestimate Tom, my dear Becky," Naomi said. "He'll feel something when you tell him that you hate him. It's just the antithesis of what other people would feel. Tom would be gleeful, whereas others would be sad."

"Don't worry about me, guys. I'm a smart girl," Hermione said, smiling at Naomi's comment.

"Believe me, we know," Hayden laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The tutoring sessions with Tom were successful, to say the least. For the first few lessons with Tom, he did not smile at her or look at her at all. Hard to imagine, but annoyingly possible. It was strange for Hermione, being so alone with him. The only other person in the library was Madame Pince most of the time, and they sat as far away from her as possible. Tom claimed after a while that she was always staring at whoever was in the library, and he did not enjoy it when she stared at him. Hermione did not mind keeping away from Madame Pince at all.

In her first lesson, Tom gave Hermione a book to study. When she read the first page, she was immediately turned off. She wrinkled her nose and told him that the subject was ridiculous and Tom accused her of being stubborn.

Nevertheless, Tom made Hermione read the book cover-to-cover. He questioned her on what chapter she had read most recently every lesson. This helped her understand what she had to do, but was barely passing Divination anyway.

During one lesson, after they had become more comfortable with each other, Tom left the table to go find books that might aid Hermione. She noticed a paper under a pile of his books. Looking around, she made sure Tom was not in sight and slowly but surely she released the paper from the weight of the books. It read:

"_Basilisk: King of the Serpents, bred by Herpo the Foul, instant death to anyone who looks in the snake's eyes, controlled by Parselmouths._

_Girls' Bathroom._

_Rubeus Hagrid."_

_Unwise, Tom._ It was short, but very clear to her. He was doing his research. He was going to be prepared for what could happen. The Basilisk would kill the muggleborns, the entrance to the Chamber was in the girls' bathroom, and he would blame it all on Hagrid.

If anyone from 1942 found this, they would not understand. But she understood perfectly. He was already planning his attack.

She heard footsteps coming closer and without panicking, she slipped the paper under the books again.

"This should help," Tom said as he flipped through the pages of the book. "It's a very descriptive book."

"You know what? I don't like this subject. How can someone learn to be a seer? Aren't you just supposed to be born like that?" Hermione complained, trying to push back what she has just read in Tom's note. Truth be told, it frightened her to no end. But it would be suspicious if he saw her in such a state.

"Stubborn…" Tom said in a sing-song voice, still flipping through the pages.

Hermione smiled at him, but he did not look up at her.

"What do you think the future will be like?" she asked, wanting to know his take on things.

"If you learned divination, you'd know," he answered.

"Do you know, then?" she inquired.

"No."

"Then don't talk about me learning divination. You are good at it and you don't even have the slightest idea."

"I have an idea of what the future holds. I'm thinking about being a professor here."

"What class do you want to teach?" Hermione invited, putting her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands.

"I'd like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's not surprising," Hermione muttered.

"Pardon?" Tom asked.

"You seem like the Defense Against the Dark Arts type," Hermione said.

Tom looked proud and smiled, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

"Me neither," she smiled. "But I didn't ask you about _your _future. I said, '_The_ future.' What do you think it will be like?"

He looked down at the table and gave it a devilish smirk. "I think it will be far more interesting for me than anyone else."

"I don't think a professor's life would be more interesting than anyone else's life," Hermione said without even thinking. Then it hit her. Being Lord Voldemort would be more interesting than being a normal person…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had become a sort of ritual for the two of them. Tom and Hermione would meet in the library when break started. Fifteen minutes before it ended, they would meet up with their friends. The walk to find their friends was usually a quiet one unless Hermione had a question. At first it was an awkward thing to experience. After days of doing this, though, it lost the awkward feeling. It felt normal, and they knew that they did not have to talk to each other unless someone really wanted to say something.

Upon meeting their friends, Avery would always be the one to ask how their session went. Today was no different than the others.

"How's the tutoring going, you two?" Avery asked them.

"It's going well, I think. My Divination grade is finally rising," Hermione answered.

"Is she easy to teach?" Benjamin Collins asked Tom, gesturing towards Hermione.

"She's a bit stubborn," Tom glanced at Hermione, and she could have sworn he was going to smile, "but she's a quick learner."

Hermione smiled. "I still can't help but think that Divination is a waste of time."

"Don't let Pardie hear you say that. Divination is his life," Abraxas said. Hermione was not even aware of his presence until now. Despite his shiny blond hair, he was difficult to distinguish from the crowd.

"Speaking of Divination… where's Naomi?" Avery asked.

Everyone was silent.

Hermione checked her watch, which she had only recently started wearing. It complimented her Ravenclaw uniform more than the Gryffindor one. They had one more class, then the day would be over and the weekend would start. Hermione was excited for the weekend. The people here were kind of like instant friends (_'Just add water, and… INSTANT FRIEND!' _Hermione mused to herself). Last weekend they had just sat in the Great Hall, not doing much of anything. The weather was foul then. Now it had started to snow. This weekend was also a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione desired to see how old, and yet new, it looked. The thought made her jittery and she could not suppress a smile whenever someone brought it up.

History of Magic seemed like it took a year to end. Hermione's legs were bouncing under the table as she waited for it to end. In her mind, if she answered all of the questions it seemed like class usually went by faster. Today, it did not help at all. She answered every question the professor needed answered. It still took a very long time to end.

In a corridor, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder after class had ended. Before she could turn around she heard a faint, "Wangotuhhogsmeadewime?"

It was Abraxas Malfoy.

He had not shown any interest in her what-so-ever. Until now, that is. That is, if she translated what he said correctly.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" It came out ruder than she meant it to be.

Abraxas cleared his throat and said each word as if it were a sentence of its own. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

_HA! A Malfoy, asking me to go to Hogsmeade with him. Intriguing._

Hermione had to ask, "As what?"

"As a date," he answered her with a very Draco-like smirk. Was that smirk passed down from Malfoy to Malfoy?

Hermione considered his request. _A date with a Malfoy_. It could be one of those muggle movies.

"Sure," Hermione decided. It would be an experience. "When do the carriages leave tomorrow?"

"They leave at around noon. I'll meet you down there, alright?" He smiled while walking backward before he walked into a portrait. "Sorry…" she heard him mutter to the painting, who glared down at him.

"Yeah, sounds great."

She could not help a small blush on her cheeks. Abraxas certainly was not bad looking. He had the trademark blond hair. He was tall and muscular. But what was he really like? Perhaps this would be an opportunity to get to know him.

Keeping her head down so no one would notice her unnaturally rosy face, she let out a very small giggle. She really couldn't get over the fact that he was a Malfoy and that she had disliked him in the beginning.

She kept walking with her eyes connected to her feet. When she felt her forehead touch a cloth robe, she looked up. Standing very close to her was a very tall Tom Riddle, who looked down at her. She smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry," she said, taking a step back.

"You look happy," he commented with a raised eye brow.

"Not happy. Amused," Hermione corrected.

"Your face is all… flushed."

"Thanks for noticing," she said sarcastically. "That's why I was keeping my head down."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you there. Are you going to be with the…" she contemplated using the word 'gang,' "Uh… the people we hang out with?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Nope," she informed him. "I have a date." She had to smile. It felt oddly nice to say that.

"Do you? Abraxas finally plucked up the courage?" Tom asked with an amused look upon his face.

"He did," Hermione confirmed.

There was another silence. Tom broke it this time. "I should get going. Things to do, professors to see."

"Alright," Hermione waved to him. "See you around."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

In the Ravenclaw common room that night, there was a party going on. Ravenclaw had won their first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Butterbeer was in everyone's hand, and they were all very happy. When the Ravenclaw Head of House went out of the room, someone came around with a bottle of firewhiskey. Hermione found the idea of butterbeer and firewhiskey mixed together quite revolting, but people seemed to want it.

When the Head of House ordered people to go to their rooms, Hermione told her new friends about her date with Abraxas. Rebecca was very happy and giddy for her.

"Abraxas is a good guy. Don't break his heart, Miss Rowley!" she warned, jokingly. Then Rebecca hugged Hermione. "I hope it goes well. He really likes you."

"He hasn't shown much of an interest in me," Hermione said, confused.

"He's an observer. He doesn't have much confidence, even though he should. He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Naomi said.

Rebecca's smile faded. "Naomi… where were you earlier?"

"When, earlier?" Naomi asked.

"During break today," Rebecca said.

"Oh," Naomi blushed slightly and pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail. "I was flirting with Pardie."

"…Why?" Rebecca ventured. She looked confused, as did Hermione.

"He seems to be forgetting about me lately." Her face looked saddened. "I don't want to fail Divination."

"Oh… Or is that code for, 'I really like him and he cannot forget about me'?" Rebecca taunted, poking at Naomi.

Naomi gave a smile and a glare to her friend, but she said nothing. There was a slight blush on her face, but Hermione could not tell if it was natural or if she was embarrassed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hogsmeade looked beautiful and new. The buildings were clean and polished, it was wonderful. Abraxas gave her a "grand tour", as he called it. He walked with her to every store, introducing her to the person behind the counter by their full name. The stores were in the same place as they were in 1997, with the same names and all. There were different shop owners in some, and familiar, but younger, faces in others.

Abraxas took her to the Three Broomsticks, which thrilled Hermione. The tables were arranged differently, but they were the same. The smell was the same, and the menu was the same. It was like being home again. It was like being with Harry and Ron again. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She had missed them tremendously. Hermione fought them back with her Gryffindor courage.

She had linked arms with Abraxas the second they got out of the carriage. It was not to make the date more romantic, but only to hold herself up. Hogsmeade was quite the sight to see during this time of year. "I love it here," Hermione told him.

As they sat down at a table he said, "It's nice here; very peaceful. Would you like a Butterbeer?"

"Yes, please." she answered with a kind smile.

Abraxas went to retrieve the drinks. Hermione noticed her friends in a corner, some were looking at her. Tom was, and he stopped when Hermione returned the gaze. Rebecca waved at her, and Hermione waved back. Then Rebecca made the thumbs up sign, mouthed 'or', then the thumbs down sign.

Hermione gave her the thumbs up. This made Rebecca plaster a brilliant smile on her face and do a little jig in her seat. She only did the thumbs up in case Abraxas saw and she did not want to hurt his feelings in any way. But that's not to say that Hermione was having a bad time with him. She would just rather be here with someone else… Also, Hogsmeade was indeed worthy of the thumbs up sign.

When Abraxas returned with two butterbeers, he looked back at his friends and waved.

"So…" he said awkwardly.

They were silent.

"So," Hermione said.

There was more silence…

"Would you like to join them?" he suggested.

"Sure," Hermione answered, so they walked over to their friends' table and grabbed some chairs.

"Hello!" Rebecca greeted them cheerfully.

Hogsmeade was relatively fun with these new people. Hermione had to keep reminding herself that she was on a date with Abraxas, so she should probably stay beside him as it was the kind thing to do. He was not very talkative, though, and it made things harder for her.

Though their Saturday date was not the best, Abraxas gave Hermione a peck on the cheek in the carriage on the way back to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled at him. Thorvald was sweet, she had to admit it.

Back at school, there had been another Myrtle crisis. Rebecca took it upon herself to comfort the poor girl. Hermione joined her to help. Myrtle had cried for a very long time, she talked about suicide and doing horrible things to Olive Hornby. Rebecca and Hermione had managed to talk her out of both.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

One late night in early October, an angry Hermione sat in her bed with the curtains closed. She was angry at herself because she seemed to be forgetting the task at hand as the days passed her by. Remembering to take notes on Tom's actions and the way he said words was easy enough. Granted, he was on her mind for most of the days she had been there. She told herself that thinking about Tom was alright because he was the only reason she was in this time period. Thinking about him during Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, or DADA might not be acceptable, but she found herself doing this. Her journal had almost become and ode to Tom Riddle. Staying on task was one hard part and remembering that this was not a vacation was another. Over the month that she had known him, he had crept out of his shell from time-to-time and Hermione enjoyed his company. He was almost like her; so consumed with his studies. Though, he was also consumed in ruling over the Wizarding world, and Hermione was not. They were very much alike, but had very different goals.

The time-turner was in her hands. She wondered if she could visit her friends now. It was painful, the way she missed them. It was like being away from your parents for the first time. Sleeping was difficult because she missed them so much.

There would be no tutoring during the day that awaited her. Hermione felt a sick, unwanted sadness in her. This was wrong; this wanting to be around Tom business. She knew it was. It was worse than the year that she had had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Draco had never killed anyone, and yet neither had Tom. But Hermione thought Draco was too much of a coward to kill anyone. She knew Tom would eventually kill people and feel no regret.

When she finally did fall asleep, she had a dream in which she fell in love with Lord Voldemort and Harry was fine with it. Only in her dreams…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Jane! Hello? Jane, wake up!" Rebecca poked at Hermione.

Hermione pulled the blankets over her head, "I'm ill!" This was a lie, and the first excuse that popped into her head, but she was tired.

"I don't believe you, Jane. We have that test today, you can't miss it. Get up, you lazy bum," Rebecca prodded.

Rebecca's voice was getting extremely annoying by this time, so she gave in and sat up. Sometimes in the morning normal things were really annoying. "What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's about seven o'clock. You usually get up before then, so I decided to wake you."

Hermione thought for a second. "Do we actually have a test today?"

"No," Rebecca smiled. "I just knew it would get you up."

She got up to get ready when Rebecca said, "What's that?"

Hermione looked at her bed and saw a dull gold chain, tiny little broken glass pieces, and a small collection of sand. It was the remains of her time-turner, which she must has crushed while sleeping. "Oh no! Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no!"

"What's wrong? What is that thing?" Rebecca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my—" She couldn't tell Rebecca. Hermione could not risk what the result might be in the future. "It's my very special necklace. A friend gave it to me," she lied. Hermione was in too much of a panic to cry. She tried to stay calm; she had to talk to Dippet. She had to find another way, or fix it if possible.

Hermione did not want to think about the broken time-turner on her bed. In Potions, though, she could feel the heavy tears build up in her eyes. What if she was stuck here? What if she never saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, or her parents every again? It was not until Professor Slughorn came over to see if she was alright when her tears decided to break free.

"Miss Rowley, what's wrong? Would you like to go to the bathroom to clean yourself up?"

Between sobs she managed to get out a 'yes' and took off out of the class. She decided to go to go to Dippet's office instead of the bathroom. He might have some ideas about getting back. And if she didn't, her nervous breakdown would advance from Could-Get-Better to No-Chance-In-Hell-Of-Ever-Being-Normal-Again.

When she reached the office, she said the password quickly and knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in," Dippet said.

"Professor Dippet, something horrible has happened," she told him after she entered.

"What? What happened, dear? What's your name again…?" The old headmaster looked up at her in an apologetic manner.

She nearly screamed at him. "I'm Hermione Granger! From 1996, don't you remember?"

"Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes. Now, what happened?"

"My time-turner broke! How am I going to get back home? Can we fix it? What can I do, Professor?" she cried.

"Sh, sh, sh. Calm down, dear. How did it break?"

Hermione felt stupid and aggravated. Who cares how it broke? She told him anyway. "I fell asleep with it in my hands… I must have crushed it."

"Don't worry. There is a potion, rather complicated, but can return you to your time. It will take several months to brew… Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes. I can do it. Will it be in Moste Potente Potions?" she asked.

"Moste Potente Potions? What's that, dear?" he said, confused.

This made her laugh. _I guess it hasn't been published yet._ "Oh, nothing, just a book from the future. Do you know what book it would be in?"

The headmaster walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book. "Say, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione decided to ditch the rest of her classes and meals (if necessary) and to brew the potion in the Room of Requirement. She was sure just about no one knew it was there; therefore, it was the perfect place. She took a spare cauldron that Rebecca conveniently had and the book when she went up to the Room of Requirement.

_I need a safe place to secretly brew my potion. I need a safe place to secretly brew my potion. I need a safe place to secretly brew my potion. _She thought as she walked past it three times. Then, there was the door to the room she needed. When she opened the door, she found a desk, a chair, a shelf full of ingredients, and some potion books. With haste, she went in and shut the door behind her. The potion would take at least four months. The book had a warning, that if you did something, even one little thing, wrong, you could be off a year or two. She had faith, maybe too much faith, in herself that she could do it perfectly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why did you start crying in Potions?" Rebecca asked her at lunch the next day when they sat at the Slytherin table. Tom looked up to hear the answer.

"That necklace I broke this morning. It meant a lot," Hermione answered.

"Ooh. Did a special _boy_ give it to you?" Naomi asked with interest.

Hermione smiled and decided to have a bit of fun with this. "A _man_ gave it to me."

Benjamin did a wolf whistle, which made Hermione laugh. She was not lying. Dumbledore was an old man.

"You shouldn't cry over a broken necklace. You're a witch. Reparo would have fixed it," Tom said, as if it were that easy. Like, _duh!_

"Reparo wouldn't fix this necklace. It was magic," Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What did it do?" Rebecca asked her.

Hermione smiled at her. "It brought me home." Again, not a lie. The way she said it sounded corny, but it made Rebecca and Naomi sigh like they were watching a romance film, even though they probably never have.

Tom scoffed at this. Hermione wanted to shove his face into his plate full of food. It was important to her. How dare he scoff?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tom had been late to tutor Hermione the next day. She had to wonder why. So she asked.

"I was caught up with something," he said shortly.

_Hmm. Caught up in something like figuring out how to kill muggle-borns? A likely answer…_ Hermione thought. "What sort of something?" she pressed.

"A private something," Tom said sternly.

All she had to say was: "Oh."

A while later, when they had not been working, she asked, "Would you consider us friends?"

"In a sense of the word, I guess I would," he answered.

Hermione smiled. Then she wanted to smack herself. Being friends with the soon-to-be Dark Lord was not exactly a great thing. It was like being a Death Eater. Why did it make her smile? Being a Death Eater is not a good thing, Miss Granger!

"What do you plan on being for Halloween?" she asked him. Dippet had said something earlier about a Halloween Ball.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione's eyes got wide. "Why not? Halloween is a great holiday!"

Tom smiled a little. "Maybe I'll be a vampire."

"You're certainly pale enough to be a vampire. We can give you fangs and everything!" Hermione was getting excited now, which was never really a good thing.

Tom's smile faded. "I was joking."

"It would be fun, Tom. You can be a vampire and I—" she was interrupted by Tom.

"You could be a vampire too."

"I could! Then we could go together and everyone would be shocked and—"

"I was joking," he said again.

"It would be fun!" she insisted again.

"I'll think about it."

Hermione was so happy. Halloween was always her favorite holiday when she was little and it still was. With a bright smile on her face, she leaned over to hug Tom. When she did, he awkwardly patted her on the back. But she quickly pulled away. _That's it, Hermione. Hug Lord Voldemort, your friends will understand. Become his best friend while you're at it and when you return you can join his side! Splendid idea, wouldn't you say? _But hugs were custom to her. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron all the time, and nothing was ever thought of it.

"I'd say we're done here. Let's go meet up with everyone else," Tom said.

And so they left, side by side walking down a corridor. Hermione felt weird around Tom for some reason. "Did I pop your bubble?" she asked awkwardly.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione decided to reword her sentence. "Did I invade your personal space when I hugged you?"

"No. I'm not used to being hugged, though. It was a bit strange."

When the two reached their friends, Avery asked how the studying went. Just like every other day when they had tutoring sessions. Hermione ended up asking them what they wanted to do for Halloween.

"I was thinking that we'd all get drunk and end up sleeping outside in our costumes," Abraxas joked. At least, Hermione hoped he was joking.

"I want to be a muggle nurse for the Ball," Naomi said.

Rebecca laughed. "You just want to wear a tiny dress so You-Know-Who will notice you."

Most of the friend's looked confused. "Who is 'You-Know-Who'?" Hayden asked.

Naomi gave Rebecca a look that said 'If you tell them, I'll hex you straight into next Tuesday.' So Rebecca only smiled and said, "A lady never tells her friend's secret."

"I like Abraxas' idea," Terrence said.

"Oh yes, great idea Abe. Imagine, waking up to an angry werewolf who wants to tear you limb from limb, but you're still so wasted that you can't move," Tom joked with a smile on his face.

They all either laughed or smiled. Things were funnier when Tom said them. Maybe because he scarcely joked or because he was the leader of the pack.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Basilisks

Hermione drifted to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Just then, the dream fairy decided that the Gryffindor common room would be the perfect place to go on such a night. Without giving it much thought, she flew up the stairs and spotted a door being shut. Being a fairy, small and determined, she loved a challenge and flew towards the door. She made it through just the second that a pretty blonde girl closed the door. "_But which one to choose?"_ the fairy asked herself silently. The pretty blonde one wasn't asleep yet, so she was out of the question. The average-looking brunette closest to the fairy looked dead, in need of life, and so the fairy set off to give her life.

_Hermione lived in a large manor with her husband and four children. She was returning home when a man came out to greet her. The man had his arms spread out to embrace her. His face was pale, strong, handsome. Tom Riddle's._

"_You're home! How was work?" he asked, kissing her cheek, his hands resting on her shoulders. _

"_Work was fine. I'm so happy to see you. Did you make any progress on ruling the Wizarding world?" she asked, truly wishing that he had. She raised on her tip toes to give him a kiss in return._

"_Oh yes! I've captured and killed Harry Potter just today," Tom told her with a bright smile on his lovely face._

"_That's fantastic!" Hermione gasped. "We should celebrate."_

_They were suddenly inside the manor with a cake that said "Happy Death-Day, Potter!" There four kids were there too, jumping up and down, dancing with joy over Harry Potter's death. Hermione recognized them as her children at once, children she and Tom raised._

_Tom, with his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist, leaned in to give her a loving kiss on the lips. She tilted her head up towards his when one of the little girls with dark, bushy hair said sternly "Jane! It's almost seven thirty! Get up!"_

Hermione jolted up only to see that it was not seven thirty. The morning sky was still too dark of a blue to be seven thirty. It looked like it was nearing five in the morning. With a sigh, she let her upper body fall back onto the mattress. She could not decide if her dream was a nightmare or if it made her happy. Lying to herself, she suppressed a smile and curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

Yes, the dream had made her all too happy.

Hermione jumped out of bed feeling completely energized. Her dream had woken her and it would not leave her alone to sleep. She decided to go brew the potion, and if anyone was awake during this hour to stop her, Hermione would simply claim to be sleep-walking or going to the bathroom or something.

Quietly she slipped down the stairs and through the common room. When she realized she was still in her pajamas, she shrugged, figuring that no one would be patrolling at this hour. Safely she made her way to the seventh floor and walked past the doorway. _I need a place to brew my potion. I need a place to brew my potion. I need a place to brew my potion._ The door appeared just like it did last time and she entered to brew her potion for that day. The directions said to stir it five times clockwise, once counterclockwise, and add the ingredients in gradually once a week for a month. After adding the ingredients, stirring would be all she really had to do.

She did the stirring and left soon after. It was probably 5:30 AM by now, and by the time she reached the Ravenclaw tower five minutes or more would have past.

As she turned around a corner and was watching the way her feet moved, she was knocked down.

"Do you ever watch where you're walking?" a familiar voice asked her without a trace of amusement.

Looking up, she realized that she had walked right into Tom again. "Yes!" she defended. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake at this hour." Hermione held out her hand, asking him to help her up. Tom's hand grabbed hers and lifted her back up as if she were weightless.

"What are you doing out of bed this early?" he asked with a hint of suspicion, but more curiosity.

"The bathroom," she lied without eye contact.

Tom nodded his head as he looked her up and down.

She blushed. "Don't make fun of my pajamas…"

"I wasn't going to," he smirked. "They're pink."

"Yes, girls are allowed to wear pink," she told him with her chin up with pride, sticking by her pink pajamas.

"You don't seem like a girl that would wear pink."

"Actually, I detest pink. This was a gift, you see," she said with a nod. "What are _you_ doing up and out of bed, anyway? Something evil, I suspect."

"Oh yes, very evil. _Patrolling_. Such an act of evil," Tom joked.

"Shouldn't the Head Boy or Girl be patrolling at five thirty?" she asked, poking his prefect badge.

He watched her poke his badge of honor. "I can patrol whenever I want to."

"But you're only a little prefect," Hermione teased, knowing it would hit a soft spot. There was something about teasing Tom that was different about teasing other people. Unconsciously, Hermione wanted to know how far she could take him; she wanted to see if he would do anything to her.

"Which is more than I can say for you," he retorted, slightly offended. "Now go to your common room before take house points away from Ravenclaw for disrespect to a prefect. I've got business to attend to."

"Yes, _sir_," she said mockingly and walked past him. She figured he was going to open the chamber. With all her might she did not try to stop him. All that was left of her Gryffindor courage, she walked away and let him go to the second floor bathroom to open the chamber. She felt guilty as she walked past him in what seemed like slow motion. She could stop him right here and now. Thousands would be saved because of her. She knew, though, if she changed on thing, millions of other things could change too. She could not risk the chance of changing more than one thing. As much as she wanted to stop the man who killed Lily and James Potter, she could not and she hoped Harry would understand why she did not when she got back.

When she entered the common room, a few people were up, but none of her friends were. They all looked up as she entered, shooting her confused looks. But she ignored their looks and decided she should get ready for her day before Naomi got up (she was a sink hogger). She did as Tom had told her to and took a shower.

As Hermione left her first class that morning, she noticed a line of spiders leaving the castle. They were running from the Basilisk, just like in her second year. _Spiders flee before it, _she remembered.

In the most dramatic way, Hermione whispered, "Why, Tom?" even though she was not with him. The question could be posed two ways. The obvious one was simply: Why? The second: Why does it have to be Tom? Hermione wondered about both, but could come up with no logical explanation.

Tom came out of nowhere and apparently heard her double-sided question. "Why what?" he asked, eyebrows askew in confusion.

"I wasn't talking to you," Hermione quickly lied. "I've named this spider after you. He's very much like you. He's off on his own, but still with the group. See the one who is going in the opposite direction? His name is Neville. The one in the very front of the line is Harry. The one practically on top of him is Ronald…"

"Have you gone mad?" Tom asked her.

"I think so," Hermione responded. "Anyway, I've asked him why he is leaving, but he won't tell me. Very secretive."

There was a well recognized silence between the two. He awkwardly patted her on the back and sighed. Perhaps he was worried for her, but Hermione could not read his face now. "Come now, Jane. We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts next, and we mustn't be late.

"You know," he said after they had been walking for awhile. "I really think you should stop hanging out with Naomi and Rebecca. It is a known fact that they can make some people go insane."

Hermione laughed. He must have been joking. "Maybe _you _drive people insane. I think I've sent spent more time with you than with them."

Tom merely smirked at the comment, and held the door to their class open for Hermione and stepped in after her. It was true that recently the two had spent more time with each other, probably more time than any Gryffindor (at heart, she is still a Gryffindor) and Slytherin should ever spend together.

The next day, during their tutoring session when they had finished up, Hermione got up to find a book. She had an idea that might just make him squirm, and she wanted to see him squirm. It was a book for N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures that Hermione had just discovered because she never took the class. It was titled: Don't Look Now, But There's a Basilisk! It was a kind of lengthy title, but it might get Tom's attention. In fact, she knew it would. She dropped it on the table and sat beside him.

"Basilisks! Aren't they something?" Hermione said, beaming as if Basilisks were her favorite type of creature.

Tom's face showed no emotion, his face vowed to never betray him. His pale fingers traced the edge of the cover and gingerly opened the book to the first page. "Basilisks," he whispered to himself, as if thinking. Slowly, he continued to look through the pages of the book. _Lovingly_, Hermione noted.

"Just looking at them could kill you. Isn't that scary?" she asked, trying to sound eager, like she had sounded in her first year at Hogwarts.

"Frightening," he said, his voice sounding far from genuine. "You like them?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from a picture in the book to hers.

"I wouldn't go that far," Hermione said. "I just don't understand why something so evil should exist."

His expression changed for a split second then quickly returned to normal. If Hermione blinked she would have missed it. "That's enough for today," he said. "We should get going."

Tom was busier than ever and canceled most of the tutoring sessions due to "prior commitments," as he put it. Because the Halloween Ball was nearing, they all decided what they were going to be, and told him that he would be a vampire. With a sigh of defeat he gave her some money to buy him a robe to wear for Halloween, because he would not be going to Hogsmeade that weekend.

**AN: shudders The shortness. It kills me.**

**Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN- Have I told you lately that I love you? Because I love you. I send hugs and kisses to every reviewer.

I wrote the Epilogue. It's amazing.

Chapter Nine

Rebecca and Naomi helped Hermione pick out a robe for Tom. Hogsmeade had a store that opened every Halloween that sold things like fangs and other Halloween accessories. The fangs-- that Hermione bought for herself and Tom-- magically went in the place of your tooth. They looked very real. All of this Halloween shopping made Hermione very excited for the holiday ahead.

"He'll look gorgeous as a vampire. Don't you think?" Naomi said.

"Yeah, I agree. He's already great looking. Imagine him with fangs." Rebecca smiled. "What do you think, Jane?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure he'll look… good."

"Good is an understatement, my darling." Rebecca said.

"A big one." Naomi said.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The Ball was in an hour or more. Hermione was not as excited as she usually was for Halloween anymore. Things just happened that way, she guessed. A person would be excited for something until the day it was to happen. She just was not as jazzed for it anymore.

Hermione put her costume on. The dress she bought had a corset top, which was black with a dark maroon strip of fabric, down the middle of the dress, which got wider as it got to the bottom. The bottom of the dress was covered in lace. There were no sleeves. She wore a plain black robe over it to keep warm.

"Jane… is that how you're going to the Ball?" Naomi asked.

Hermione looked herself over in a mirror. Yes, she was finished. "Yes."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "No, no, no. I can't let you do that. Sit down."

"But… I'm finished." Hermione said.

"You don't have any make up on. You're not done at all." Naomi paused and looked at Hermione expectantly. "Sit down! I'll do your make up."

Hermione obeyed. It was Halloween, after all. Why not look completely different?

Naomi applied a red lipstick to Hermione's lips, but it was not a shocking red. Then she put some powder on her face to make her appear paler. Then she applied thick mascara and eyeliner.

"Done." She said triumphantly.

Hermione didn't look very different, but she did look prettier, which was nice.

The Slytherin portion of their group of friends waited outside of the Ravenclaw common room.

Hermione examined them thoroughly.

Tom's robe fit him well. He had a blood red ascot tucked in his black shirt, which was tucked neatly into his black pants. All of this was worn under a black robe. His pale skin looked fantastic in contrast to his black clothes.

Thorvald was shirtless, and he had a disgustingly hairy chest. He had dog ears on his head and a tail on his backside. He wore brown pants that were ripped above his knees. His legs were naturally hairy as well.

Paisley was wearing a short, light green dress. Her blonde hair was curled. She must have used a spell to give her fairy wings. Hermione would have to say that she looked like Naomi on a regular day.

"Arooo!" Thorvald howled. "You look great." He told Hermione, who smiled at him.

"What are you supposed to be?" Hermione asked him.

"You can't tell?" He looked disappointed as Hermione shoo her head. "I'm a werewolf."

"Oh. I can see that now." She told him.

Naomi joined them soon after. She ditched the nurse idea, and decided to be the devil. Her red dress was a bit on the short side, but not too short like Hermione had expected. She used a spell to give herself horns on her head and a pointed tail. Of course, Naomi looked the most beautiful out of all of the girls.

Rebecca joined then after Naomi. She wore a yellow top and skirt that was covered in a thin orange fabric. In her straight brown hair, she had fake twigs and flowers. She was a nymph.

"Shall we?" Thorvald asked and held out his arm to Hermione. She pretended not to notice and stood by Tom instead.

"The vampires should stick together." She told him.

Tom seemed to chuckle at this as they made their way to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated in a very dark way. In a way, though, it was beautiful. The sky was the original night's sky, but it was abundant in stars. There were many shooting stars flying by. There were dozens upon dozens of round tables with ten chairs at each. The dance floor was where the teachers' table out normally be and it reflected the ceiling. There were levitating pumpkins and candles along the walls. The ghosts were very visible in the dark room. Everyone was dressed up as an odd creature, some were even witches with big noses and large warts. Others were vampires, like Hermione and Tom. Professor Pardie, who Naomi spotted at first, was dressed up as an angel. He used magic to give himself angel wings and a halo over his head. He wore all white.

Hermione found this convenient. Naomi was the devil, and Pardie was an angel. Hermione had high suspicions that Naomi liked Professor Pardie just like he liked her. She knew that Naomi would never admit it to anyone else but Rebecca of her feelings. The way she smiled at him tonight suggested feelings.

"Hey guys, lets go talk to our favorite professor!" Naomi said with a smile.

"And… who would that be?" Thorvald asked.

"Professor Pardie, of course! Let's go." She said.

The group agreed to go talk to Pardie with Naomi leading them. "Nice costume." She told him.

He smiled at her and the rest of the group. "Thank you. You all look…" he looked as though he was looking for the right word. "Frightening. Tell me, Mr. Malfoy… what are you?"

Thorvald rolled his eyes a little. "I'm a werewolf. Why can't people tell?"

"What are you two, Jane and Tom?" Pardie asked.

Jane smiled to reveal her fangs. Tom nodded.

"And you're a nymph, yes, Rebecca?" Pardie asked.

"Yep!" she replied.

"Miss Parkinson is a fairy." he nodded at Paisley. "And Miss Lucas is the devil. Intriguing, and yet… fitting." He said smiling.

"Hey!" Naomi exclaimed. "Well I bet it's no fun being an angel."

"Want to dance, Jane?" Thorvald asked Jane quietly.

'_No. I don't. Not with a hair ball, anyway.'_ She thought. She didn't have the heart to say what she thought. "Erm… sure."

Thorvald guided Hermione to the dance floor with his hand pushing gently on the small of her back.

When they reached a spot on the dance floor, the song was, regrettably, a slow one. Thus they would be waltzing until the band begun to play. Hermione made sure there was a distance between his hairy chest and her. He was considerably taller than her, and her face would be right in his chest if they got any closer.

Once the song was over, and a new one began and there was a pale hand tapping on Thor's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Tom asked.

"Uh. Um. Is that okay with you, Jane?" Thor asked.

Hermione nodded. _Tom_ wanted to dance with _her_? It was slightly amusing.

Swiftly, Tom took over, placing his hand in hers and the other on her hip. "You looked completely mortified." He told her once Thorvald was out of earshot.

Hermione smiled. "If he wasn't so hairy it wouldn't have been so bad. Or maybe if he wore a shirt…" She sighed. "Thank you for saving me."

"Vampires have to stick together." He said.

"_Why_ did you save me?" Hermione asked him with a coy smirk.

"You looked like you needed saving." He responded.

"And suddenly you're a hero?"

"You ask too many questions."

"You don't seem like a hero. More like the villain, actually."

Tom was silent as they continued dancing. It was then when Hermione saw an angel dancing with the devil. Naomi had a smile on her face as Pardie spun her across the dance floor. Hermione smiled for Naomi. This is—she could tell—what Naomi really wanted, not a passing grade in Divination.

Hermione could not help but like Tom's gentle touch and his cold hands. Being this close to him was extremely nice, to say the least. Especially because his robes were so soft. All she wanted to do was put her face to his shoulder and breathe him in.

'_Oh, Merlin. The song needs to end. I can't think this way.'_ Hermione thought as she carelessly put her head on his shoulder.

"Your robes are soft… but I should know that. I bought them."

"Our friend is approaching." Tom stated, and Hermione lifted her head.

"Hey you two! Lestrange stole some fire whiskey from a teacher. Come with me." Rebecca told them.

Hermione pulled away to start walking with her friends when Tom grabbed her hand. She looked at him curiously. He let go with out a word and started off towards their friends.

Hermione ran to catch up with everyone. Why did he do that? It was so weird of him…

"Are you going to drink?" she asked Tom.

"A glass, if I get thirsty." Tom answered.

"Where are we going?" Hermione shouted to Rebecca.

"You know that vacant house—or whatever you want to call it—near the Forbidden Forest? That's our destination." Rebecca told her.

'_Is she talking about Hagrid's hut?'_ Hermione wondered.

"Why are we going _there_?" Tom asked.

"It's vacant. Enough said." Rebecca said.

"Which means it's probably dusty. We'll get dust on our robes. Pity." Hermione threw in.

On the way to Hagrids—which was not Hagrid's—hut, Hermione poked her left fang with her tongue. It was really sharp, very real. She wondered if it could actually puncture skin.

Rebecca opened the door when they reached the hut. "Hey guys! Look who I found."

The hut was decorated with levitating candles and pillows covering the floor. Hermione could have sworn it was bigger, but she figured it was probably because all of Hagrid's furniture was not yet there.

"We're sleeping here tonight. And yes, that includes you. And no, you can't get out of it." Avery told them as Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "Pull up a pillow. Poor yourself a glass. There's plenty."

Hermione sat next to Rebecca, and Tom sat next to her.

"Say… where's Naomi?" Thorvald asked.

"I saw her dancing with Professor Pardie." Hermione said.

Rebecca smiled brightly.

"What are you smiling about?" Paisley Parkinson asked.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all." Rebecca responded.

Hanging out in the hut was, to say the least, boring. Some people talked, Hermione did not. Most of them drank glasses of fire whiskey before they fell asleep. Hermione only sipped at her first glass for the entire night. It was nearly four AM when Rebecca decided to fall asleep. That left Tom and Hermione. Hermione had decided to lie down, since she was getting a bit tired. Tom sat upright next to her.

"So." Hermione said to him.

There was a few moments of silence before he spoke. "Tell me about your friends at home. Are they witches, too?" Tom asked her.

"Yes, they can do magic." Hermione decide to tell him about Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She gave them aliases though. "Louis is my best friend. His parent's died when he was very young. He has a tendency to be a bit selfish… and to get carried away with his ranting. He's hard to understand, but I love him all the same. Edward and Charlotte are siblings, Edward is older. He has his stupid tendencies. He's very outspoken, as well. He can be a bit of a prat… but he's a great friend. Charlotte is wonderful. She's just as outspoken as Edward, if not more."

"They seem…" Tom began.

"Great, I know." Hermione chuckled.

"You should probably take out your fangs if you're going to sleep." He advised.

Hermione nodded, took them out, and stashed them into her robe pocket.

Tom began taking his robe off, which was weird for Hermione to watch. She felt like she was intruding on something, even though he had clothes on under it. He balled up his robe and put it next to her head. Hermione snuggled her face close to it. It smelled like him, and he smelled fantastic.

Hermione closed her eyes and yawned. She felt Tom shift to lie down next to her. Then, she fell asleep.

When she woke up about an hour later, Tom was asleep facing her. He looked very peaceful, as some people do, when he was asleep. It took Hermione a while to realize that her hand was in his. When she tried to retrieve her hand, his eyes flung open.

"Hi. Mind if I have my hand back?" Hermione whispered.

He looked at their hands and let go. "Sorry…" he muttered.

Hermione got up. "I'm going back to the castle."

"I'll escort you, then." Tom said.

AN- Perhaps this chapter wasn't fantastic. But I stayed up all night (yet again) to write a chapter for you, my lovelies.

Erm. Please don't say anything about Hagrid's hut not being there in 1942. I know it wasn't. But in my story, it was.

If you want pictures for what their costume's looked like… well I can only give you Rebecca's, because that's the only one I saved.

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

AN- Oh, my word, I love my reviewers.

Chapter Ten

It had been around late four in the morning when Hermione and Tom left the hut. The sun was teasing Scotland with its light, and the moon was taking a long time to say its good-byes. The grass glistened in the moonlight with its natural dew. All of this made the castle look even more wonderful to see. It seemed a pity to Hermione that the moonlight would leave Tom's face when they reached the castle. She thanked fate that the hut was quite the walk from the castle.

Tom seemed to be waiting for her to say something as he walked behind her. Hermione could not find any words to say. She wanted to talk to him, but the silence of the early morning was too incredible to disturb. If they broke the silence, Hermione thought that something would go terribly wrong. Thus, they walked in their well known silence.

Upon reaching the wonderfully full-size Hogwarts doors, Tom opened the door for Hermione and took his time to close it quietly. "Do you want me to walk you to your common room?" He asked her graciously.

Hermione shook her head and smiled politely. Truth was, she had to go to the bathroom. He could not very well accompany her there. Otherwise, she probably would have said yes. "No, thank you. See you tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow." He said with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh. Then I'll see you in a few hours." Hermione corrected herself.

"And if we don't?" He asked.

"If we don't see each other in a few hours?" Hermione asked.

He nodded.

"Why wouldn't we?" she asked in confusion.

"Something might happen."

"I'm sure I'll still _see _you. So I'll _see _you later."

Tom nodded and backed away into the dungeons.

Alone, Hermione walked up the stairs to the second floor bathroom. Her shoes had made too much noise, so she stopped at the top of the stairs to remove them. Making her way to the bathroom she wished she had the Marauders' Map. If she got caught being out this late again, the bathroom excuse might not work. There would be questions like, "Why are you still in your costume from last night?" Hermione thought the excuse, "I was too tired to change last night," might not blow over so well. Many people saw Hermione, Tom, and Rebecca leave the Ball at a curiously early hour.

Thankfully, Hermione did not run into anyone who would ask her why she was awake at four in the morning. The girls' bathroom had an eeriness to it as Hermione eyed the Chamber of Secrets entrance. When her eyes met the stalls, she first saw two shoes, which were attached to two legs, and so on. All of which belonged to a dark haired girl in glasses named Myrtle, who was now dead. There was a ghost beside her body. Hermione did not even pretend to be surprised.

"Hello Myrtle." She said to the ghost.

Myrtle was in shock. "I'm dead! Go get someone!" she cried.

"Can I go pee first?" Hermione asked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione walked ever so calmly to get Professor Dippet to tell him about poor Myrtle.

"There's a dead girl in the bathroom on the second floor," she told him, "and her wailing ghost."

Alarmed, Dippet ran from his office without a word to Hermione. She figured he'd deal with it. For now, she'd go to sleep.

When she woke up three hours later, many of the girls were in a group and they were all mourning Myrtle's death. It seemed funny, in a way, to Hermione. Never had she seen any of those girls ever talk to Myrtle.

Naturally, the Ravenclaws' were all very silent. Perhaps they were thinking about how they took Myrtle for granted. Perhaps they were reminiscing to themselves about times when they had actually talked to Myrtle. Hermione could not tell what was going on in their minds. They did not know that the Chamber of Secrets was opened last night, but they were scared. Even Hermione was not sure how many muggleborns had died this year because of that blasted Basilisk. Myrtle could be the only one, or there could be more.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast. There weren't many people eating breakfast this morning, except the Slytherins, of course, who were all there. Apparently they had not been able to get out how Myrtle died out of her moaning ghost. Hermione's group of friends sat at the Ravenclaw table with blank expressions on their faces. All of them looked in different directions of each other, and no one spoke. When Hermione sat down with them, she whispered a "Hi."

"Did you hear what happened to Myrtle?" Rebecca said in a slight whisper.

Hermione nodded. "I found her there this morning."

"What did her body look like?" Terrence asked. Naomi nudged him hard in the ribs and gave him a look.

"There was nothing on her. No wounds or bruises." She told the curious Terrence.

"That's weird." Terrence commented.

"Let's stop talking about it." Naomi said. They all nodded.

"When did you wake up this morning?" Rebecca asked Hermione.

"Four in the morning." Hermione answered. "I accidentally woke Tom up too, so we went back to our common rooms."

"Is that _all_ you did?" Naomi asked.

"Well, no. I stopped at the bathroom on the way—"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then yes, that's all we did." Hermione answered.

"And what of you and Professor Pardie?" Rebecca inquired.

Naomi went a little red. "I don't know what you're talking about, Becca."

"Then maybe I'll just have to ask him." Rebecca said.

"He'll probably just take points away from Ravenclaw."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a few days after Myrtle's death. Suspicion was rising on poor thirteen year old Rubeus Hagrid. If people were not afraid of him yet, now they all were. Rumors spread about him, saying he had a monster that killed Myrtle. Hermione got used to rolling her eyes over the next few days.

"You don't think that Hagrid guy did it?" they would ask her.

"No, I don't. I think there is something more." She would answer.

"Why don't you think he did it?" Tom asked her.

"He's a Gryffindor, isn't he? I got the impression that they were good." She told him.

"Apparently they aren't." He said.

"You can't tell me you believe the rumors. So he has that big spider—so what? Those things eat people. Myrtle's body was still there."

"He could have more creatures. I heard that they were going to expel him."

"Poor boy." Hermione said.

"Don't waste your pity. He killed someone." Tom said.

"You don't know that," said Hermione. "It could have been someone else. Or Myrtle could have done it herself."

"Someone else? Like who?" Tom asked her.

"Myrtle was sad a lot, but I do not think she would kill herself." Rebecca cut into the conversation, but left it just as quickly.

"I don't know," she lied to Tom, "but a Basilisk could have just looked—"

"Are you obsessed with Basilisks?" He asked her rudely. "First that bloody book and now this."

'_Says the guy who owns one!'_ She thought. "No, I was just saying—"

"How would one go about hiding this said creature, pray tell?"

Hermione did not answer; she did not want to give anything away that might suggest she knew what he was doing.

"It would be quite impossible, would it not?" Tom asked her.

"Quite." Well, unless you were a Parselmouth, of course. Then you could have a secret chamber hidden in the school— which could only be opened by speaking Parseltongue. In this chamber you could hide the creature. _Then_ it would not be so impossible, would it? "Do you suppose anyone else will die?" she asked.

Tom looked her square in the face without any trace of emotion on it what-so-ever. "Are you afraid?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say "No" but closed it abruptly. For a moment, she though about dying and how scared she was to admit that one day she would have to. She furrowed her eyebrows and wondered if it even mattered to him if she were scared or not. "I guess I am," she admitted with a nod, "just a little."

"You shouldn't be." He told her with confidence. Then again, he thought she was a pure-blood instead of a muggleborn. He might think differently if he knew the truth, unless Myrtle was the only one who would die.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "And how do you know that, huh?" she smiled at him. _'Because you started it all and blah-blah-blah. But you won't tell me that, will you?' _

"I _don't_ know." He admitted impractically, and continued, "I just think it's foolish to walk around fearing the unknown. For, countless things in this world are unknown."

Hermione nodded. Tom had a point. "So… you're not afraid of anything?" she asked him.

He kind of smiled at her. "I'm afraid of one thing in particular."

"And that would be?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. _That_— whatever he was afraid of— might just be the key to his demise.

"People shouldn't just go telling others about their weaknesses. It would be very un-Slytherin-like." He nodded.

"Isn't it 'very un-Slytherin-like' to admit to having a weakness?" Hermione asked.

"It is…" he said. "I can trust you, can't I?" He said in that charming way of his.

Hermione almost laughed out loud. Voldemort does not even trust his most faithful Death Eater. She—in a way—wanted to tell him that no, he could not trust her. That would be, to say the least, stupid. "Sure. Trust away."

AN- Now, originally, Olive Hornby finds Myrtle's body. I thought it would be better if Hermione found it.

This chapter wasn't so shocking. No Tom and Hermione action, really. But now he thinks he can trust her. The question is, does he really? The answer: In a way, yes.

And yes, that is it for this chapter. It took me a while and I was frustrated with it. I stick my tongue out at this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**- I know you want love to blossom quickly like it does in most stories. You know that doesn't happen in real life. They will make progress chapter by chapter until they eventually admit it. You will just have to stay on for the ride. (And thank you to those who understand this)

Oh, last chapter, if you were wondering. Nothing happened with Pardie and Naomi. He may like a sixteen year old when he's 20-ish, but he is a gentleman.

I love this quote from the Hole:

"Have you ever loved anyone so much you didn't care what happened to yourself? You just had to be with them. If they look at you, your heart stops. If you feel their breath on your skin, you just ache. Have you ever craved anyone so much you didn't exist any more?"

**Chapter Eleven**

There was a test in Divination that day. _'A student dies not too long ago, and Pardie gives us a test… You'd think they'd give us a few days off, but they don't. You'd think there would be no tests for at least a few more weeks. Apparently not.' _The test was on astronomy primarily. It should have been easy enough but Hermione was nervous all the same seeing as Divination was a horrible subject. Tom reassured her that she would do fine. He helped her study for this test for hours upon hours and days upon days. She had the intention to tell him that he was full of crap (words inspired by Ron), because Hermione seriously doubted that she would be fine. At the moment, she could not remember one thing about the subject. The look on Tom face made her not tell him her theory. He looked so sure of it all. He truly was very charming and handsome, especially when he was certain. Truth be told, she could not ignore it. And, these days, she was spending more time with Tom than with Rebecca or Naomi. In fact, during the test he insisted to sit next to her.

"I'm going to fail." She said. Before most tests, she was certain she would fail no matter how long she studied or how hard. Ron and Harry would always just roll their eyes and tell her that she never failed anything in her life. They were right, but Hermione always had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that she would fail.

"No. You aren't. Stop lying to yourself. We've been through this." Tom told her.

Hermione sighed. It was true, they had been through this. Just about every ten minutes or less Hermione told Tom that she was going to fail the test. He would tell her the same thing every time.

As Professor Pardie handed out the test parchment, Hermione's heart pounded within her chest. _'Breathe. In through your nose, and out through your mouth… Or is it in with your mouth and out through your nose?'_

"Are you quite alright, Miss Rowley?" Professor Pardie asked her in a whisper so he did not embarrass her.

"She is just nervous, Professor." Tom answered for her. Hermione nodded to confirm Tom's answer. Professor Pardie gave her a sympathetic look and continued passing out the tests.

"You may begin." Pardie told the class.

Thankfully, she knew the answer to the first question. As well as the second, third, fourth, and so on. It was a fairly easy test. Hermione was thankful for that. When it was all over, she smiled.

"I think I passed." Hermione told Tom with confidence ringing in the sound of her voice.

"I knew you would." He told her with a smirk. "I am a wonderful teacher, after all."

"Of course, it was all you. Don't feel the need to credit how smart I may be." Hermione joked.

"You would have failed that test if I didn't offer to tutor you." He pointed out.

Hermione laughed this off, even though she thought it could be true. "Thank you, Tom." She said in a sing-song voice and gave him an unexpected hug. She felt Tom's shoulders straighten and his arms stiffen. He brought his hand up to pat her on the back.

Suddenly he did something Hermione never expected to hear from Tom Riddle. He sneezed… right into her hair.

Hermione had to do a double take. It was kind of like hearing God say, "I'm hungry. Let's eat." You never really expected it to happen, especially when it was in your hair. Hermione did not really mind. She did have a water beetle in her hair before, which turned out to be Rita Skeeter. "Bless you." She said with a raised eyebrow and pulled away from the hug to examine her hair. No snot sightings… good.

He nodded and sneezed again. "I'm so—" _Sneeze_. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Are you sick?" Hermione asked. _'Do Dark Lords get sick?'_ she wondered.

"Just a cold." He managed to say before another sneeze.

'_Ah, yes. Hanging out in the Chamber of Secrets might do that to people.'_

…………………………………………………..

Hermione felt something hit her forehead at lunch that day. They were sitting with the Slytherins again. Hermione sat across from Tom. She looked up in confusion and saw Tom holding grapes and just looking at her. Slowly, he picked one off of its vine and prepared to throw one her way.

"Tom…" she said.

He arched his wrist more with a small smirk on his face.

"Tom… don't you dare."

Then he threw it at her and it hit her right on her forehead. Her eyes closed immediately as a sort of reflex. She opened her eyes to glare at him.

"I have things to throw too." She threatened as she scooped a small portion of mashed potatoes from her plate with a spoon.

"Jane… please don't throw—" _Sneeze. _He sniffed a few times and pulled out a tissue from his book bag.

"I wouldn't throw mashed potatoes at you. That's just cruel." She put down her spoon and examined the food on her plate. "It's also cruel to throw apple sauce and pumpkin juice… I have nothing to throw." Her eyes darted to his grapes. "Accio grapes!" she said with a quick flick of her wand, which was resting on the table next to her silverware. When the grapes arrived in her hand, he looked defeated. "It's time for pay back, Mister Riddle." Hermione threw a grape, which did not hit him at all. He laughed loudly at her. She threw another one and it hit him in the shoulder.

When she reached to grab another one, Tom interrupted. "You're wasting my food. I'd like to eat those grapes, thank you."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in disbelief. _'You started it!'_

"And now you're going to catch flies." He pointed out and gestured toward her mouth with a frustrated face.

She closed her mouth and tossed his grapes across the table to him. Rebecca nudged her in the side lightly. "We should get going. Class will be starting soon."

"Really? What time is it?" Hermione asked her. Lunch seemed like it was flying by very fast…

Rebecca shrugged. "I'm not sure. Most of the Gryffindors are gone, though." Rebecca pointed and smiled, "Look. Maybe they're trying to tell us something. It has to mean something…" she joked.

"Maybe they're using some secret code to tell us that class will be starting soon." Naomi suggested with a nod of her blonde head.

"That has to be it!" Rebecca laughed. "We should go."

Everyone who was sitting with their backs facing the Gryffindor table turned to see it for themselves. Indeed, most of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had gone. All the Slytherins, however, were all at their table enjoying their meals without so much of a care in the world. With smiles on their faces, they did not care if they were late for class. Hermione came to the conclusion that they were making fun of people, or plotting some cruel event to take place. It was the Slytherin way, after all. If the topic of conversation was a kind thing, Hermione would be terribly surprised.

"Let us go, then." Tom said. He got up first, and everyone else followed after. Hermione sat and watched them all follow him. It reminded her how baby ducks followed their mother around all day. He shot her a confused look. "Are you coming, Jane?"

"Jane!" a voice interrupted. Hermione looked up to see who was calling her.

"What does _he_ want?" Thorvald complained rather loudly. Naomi glared at him and he looked confused.

"Miss Rowley, wait!" Professor Pardie jogged to the Slytherin table. "Hello, Miss Lucas." He waved at Naomi, who smiled at him.

"Yes, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"I just wanted to tell you that you passed my test this morning. You were so _nervous;_ I just wanted you to have that load taken off of your shoulders." He told her politely.

Hermione smiled brightly at her professor. _'I know.'_ "Oh, thank you, Professor. That's a relief."

"I told you that you would pass." Tom said from across the table.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "I told you that I passed it."

"Say…" Professor Pardie pondered. "Is this not the Slytherin table?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, it is." Tom answered.

"Enlighten me then," he said with a laugh hiding in his voice, "what are all of these Ravenclaws doing at the Slytherin table?"

…………………………………………………..

"You know," Hermione began as her and Tom walked down a crowded corridor, "you should probably go to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione noticed how people looked at her when she was with Tom. They looked confused, in a way. Slughorn seemed to like her more, now that she hung out with Tom more, and some of the students seemed to notice her more. They all seemed to admire him, but fear him in a sense. Even at Hogwarts he was considered different, Hermione guessed. She also noticed some direct glares from a few younger girls. Perhaps they were jealous of her. But they did not know anything about Tom. Years from now, they would be happy that they never got the chance to befriend—or more-- Tom Riddle.

"What? Why?" he asked. He had sneezed all day. From the morning to the evening; it was nonstop sneezing.

"If you don't, your cold will only get worse." Hermione warned.

"No it wont." He said, defiantly shaking his head.

"Fine. You will see. In a few days time you'll get a cough. Then stomach pains. Then you will get really sick. You might even die." She joked. "You don't want to die, do you? Of course you don't. Let's go to the Hospital Wing instead of tutoring."

"I don't need medicine." He told her firmly without looking at her.

"I think you're wrong."

"You will come to find that I'm hardly ever wrong."

Hermione scowled. _'Well you're wrong about this…'_ Suddenly she felt just like Molly Weasley. Then she laughed out loud. "I seriously doubt that." He sneezed in response. "That's it." She scolded. "I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing whether you like it or not."

"That third year got expelled." Tom said at random.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"You know, that Rubeus Hagrid boy. He got expelled for killing that mudblood, Myrtle." He said.

Hermione twitched in aggravation. It took every ounce of her self control to not smack people when they called Muggleborns mudbloods in 1996. However, in 1942 she could not even yell at them without looking suspicious. She did scold them at times when she could no longer bare it. "No!" She gasped in feigned disbelief.

"Yes!" Tom exclaimed. "You see? I am usually right about things."

"How did they prove it, then? How do they know he did it?" Hermione pressed, even though she knew the basics of this answer.

"_I _informed Headmaster Dippet of his pet Acromantula. Hagrid confessed to having one. Aragog, he called it. He swore that the swine didn't kill anyone." He laughed a bit. "No one believed him."

"Poor boy. I still say he didn't kill anybody."

"I do not understand you, Jane. Why don't you think he did it?"

"He's thirteen!" Hermione cried. _'And, as a matter of fact, I _know_ he didn't do it.' _

"He's half giant; he could be very angry." Tom pointed out.

"He's a half-blood. Why would a half-blood have anything against muggleborns?" Hermione asked without really thinking about who she was talking to. Tom, the future Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood himself. Not that he ever told Hermione this personally. She thought that he probably did not want to admit it, not even to himself. Hermione looked at him in a kind of apologetic approach but withdrew it quickly. He did not deserve sympathy… no matter how adorable… or how charming… he may be every single moment of the day. Plus, he would probably question her sympathetic gaze and she had no answer for his question.

"He did it. That is the final conclusion." He told her. "No questions."

Hermione did not talk for a few moments. Then she sighed loudly and muttered, "I still don't believe it." She then swung herself in the opposite direction and grabbed Tom's arm. "Come on."

"Where are we going? The library is that—"

"We're going to the Hospital Wing, remember? Just because you haven't sneezed in a while doesn't mean that I've forgotten about your cold. Don't you remember me saying that I would make you go to the Hospital Wing whether you liked it or not? Now I'm putting it to action."

"Oh, Jane!" Tom whined and stopped dead in his tracks. "It will go away in time; I don't want to go see that horrible woman." He complained.

Hermione began to pull at his wrist because he was not walking with her. "You won't have to be there for long. She will probably just give you a simple potion to make it go away."

Tom did not move. "I won't go. She hates me. I hate her."

"Stop being so childish and come on!" Hermione pulled on his hand now. He began to smile like he was going to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I was only testing you. You are so persistent. Go on, then. Lead the way to the Hospital Wing. Though, I do not understand how you know where it is. Have you been there before and kept it a secret?" He asked her. "Or are you seeking to be a nurse and taking private lessons with that truly horrible woman?" Tom smiled and laughed and then… _Sneeze_. "Never mind it. Lets' get going, now. If I sneeze one more time, I'll—" _Sneeze._

'_**He's cute. You know it.**_

_Yeah, I know. We're ignoring this factor. _

_**Why ignore it? He is awfully nice…**_

_And awfully evil…_

_**That only makes him more adorable. You should hug him.**_

_That's stupid._

_**No it isn't. Just hug him. He's sick. You'll make him feel better.**_

_You may be right… or I'll just catch what he has._

_**Who cares? It's just a cold. Oh look. He looks confused. Isn't he adorable when he looks that way?**_

_Yeah… he does._

_**A side hug wouldn't do any harm.**_

_Maybe later.'_

…………………………………………..

"What would you like for Christmas, my friend?" Tom asked Hermione. His last two words were very astonishing. They seemed very wrong, as well. She did not come to this time to befriend him, and befriending him certainly seemed like a bad idea. It had already happened though. Within only a few months they have become friends of sorts. People had asked Hermione about their friendship, however she did not know what to say. When she first got there, she longed for a friend. Never did she expect that she would find kindness or friendship in Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Christmas is not very near…" Hermione pointed out. She scratched her head and tilted it to look at him. _Why _would he want to know what she wanted for Christmas? He did not strike her as a person who would buy anyone a present.

"I like planning ahead. I can already see my future like a picture before my eyes. Now answer the question." He prodded the table like a judge.

"Books are nice…" she told him. Hermione imagined bringing a gift back with her. Harry and Ron would ask who it was from, and she would not lie. They would be in shock and question her like crazy. It would not be an enjoyable conversation, she could tell that much. If it was just a book, she could make a nice cover up story that no one would question. Hermione was known as a bookworm, after all.

"I don't want to get you a book."

"You don't have to get me anything." She told him honestly. She hoped that he would not. "Do you ever get anyone else presents? You don't seem like that type of person."

"I might get them something. They never tell me what they want, though. Of course, they buy me gifts… Then again, I do not have much money to spread around. My parent's are… deceased. " He added a little smile at the end of his sentence and let Hermione see it.

'_I am well aware._' Hermione thought. She did not say a word. Tom looked like he was going to start talking about them.

"It was, I dare say, unfortunate—for my mother. She died in child birth. My father, the filthy muggle, is alive. I have only found this out recently. I am told I look a great deal like him. One day I will find him…"

Hermione did not know that his father was still living… It must have been horrible to find that out. If Tom over analyzed things like Hermione did, then he must have thought that his father obviously did not want him. Hermione would not like that thought... "What would you say to him if you did meet him?"

"I wasn't planning on saying anything, actually. He's a muggle. There's really no use talking to a muggle when all they are is a waste of flesh." He said. Hermione sighed loudly so he would notice. It only made him shrug. "It's true. They are."

"They are not!" Hermione almost screamed at him. Her parents were most definitely not a waste of flesh. "They have every right in the world to live. But why am I telling you this? You'll always think this way anyway! And you'll ki—" She was about to say, _'And you'll kill hundreds and thousands and only think of yourself a great Lord when really you're only a great wad of scum!' _Unfortunately, that would be unquestionably suspicious.

"I will what?" Tom asked with his confused face.

"You're a half-blood?" Hermione pretended not to know.

"Unfortunately."

…………………………………………………….

AN- I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I would hate to wait four days. Or was today day five? I don't know.


	13. Chapter 13

AN- Tom's fear… it said that Hermione _thought_ it was something to help her out. She thought it might be. She was wrong. If it made you squirm, I'm happy. Cause here's your big let down.

Chapter Twelve

Hermione woke up that morning in a good frame of mind. She had gotten used to her schedule and the people around her and her surroundings in general. She thanked her good luck that Tom Riddle did not live in the '60s, for she thought that she would not be able to cope in the '60s. She was not exactly sure if witches and wizards, like muggles, were hippies and whatnot, or if they did drugs just because it was the cool thing to do. There was no record of any witches or wizards doing this, but Hermione had to wonder. The '40s, however, were just right for her.

Getting out of bed, she felt lighter and a skip in her step. This was going to be a good day! Hermione could tell, she just could… or, at least she thought that for the first few moments of her day. Then, as she turned to cross her bed, she felt a pain in her shin and toppled over, only to feel another pain just above her knee. Then she heard laughter.

"What in the world did you do?" Rebecca barked with her own laughter.

Hermione looked to see what she had kicked accidentally, and resulted in her falling forward. Her trunk was there next to her and out of place. She glared at it like it had done it on purpose. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going…" Hermione confessed, then murmured, "And today was going great, too…" Granted, she had only woken up moments before. Examining her leg, she caught sight of a rather large bruise that seemed to be taking its form quickly on her right leg, just above the knee.

Naomi peered over to see if Hermione was okay. Her blonde hair was messy from just waking up, but her eyes looked as blue as ever. "That's gonna be ugly." She commented with a snicker desperately hiding in her voice.

"Do you think Madame Pomfrey has anything to get rid of it?" Hermione asked. She then mentally snacked herself in the head. Madame Pomfrey… _what_ was she thinking?

"Madame who?" They both seemed to ask. Naomi was just looking confused, Rebecca actually asked.

"I mean… that awful woman in the Hospital Wing. What is her name?" Hermione recovered and got to her feet.

"Not 'Madame Pomfey.' I think…" Naomi said.

'_Pomfrey.' _Hermione quietly corrected Naomi.

"I don't think she would have anything to heal bruises. They go away in time, anyway." Rebecca answered.

"Does anyone know this woman's name?" Hermione asked.

………………………………………………………………………………

Christmas was on Hermione's mind for the remainder of the morning. Her bruise kind of reminded her of a Christmas tree decoration. It had become round and colorful and her skirt was not long enough to cover it fully, so it caught her eye every so often. Before Divination class started that morning, they were all early and just sat down in the normal seats. Benjamin Collins came over in his bright swagger and sat beside her.

"How'd you get that, deary?" he asked her, looking at it with sympathy showing on his face.

"She was clumsy and fell over her trunk this morning." Naomi answered. Now she giggled openly. "I'm sorry Jane," she said, "it was, in truth, genuinely funny."

Hermione smiled grinned with embarrassment. She was glad that Tom was not there yet to see her pink face

……………………………………………………………………..

"What are you afraid of?" Hermione asked Tom. They were doing their homework in the Great Hall. He was leaning over against the table, scribbling words on some parchment. His black hair did not look as nice as it did on normal days, but he looked fine.

Tom sighed, sat upright, looked at her, and ran a hand through his messy hair. Hermione was then reminded of Harry in a way. The black messy infamous hair that grew in all directions… she missed it. Tom sat there pretending to scratch his head. Hermione started to wonder if he was actually going to tell her. All he did for what seemed like a full two minutes was look at her like he was debating whether or not he would actually tell her. He started tapping his chin with his index finger and looking up at the bewitched ceiling. He, then, finally spoke. "I am afraid of losing all of my powers."

'_That's _it_?' _Hermione exclaimed inwardly. He would lose them temporarily in the future. Unfortunately, he would regain them. "And you didn't tell me this the other day because…?"

"Because Slytherins," he said and put down his quill, "don't show weaknesses. Not like you Ravenclaws who flaunt it about like it's a trophy."

"Is that so?" Hermione inquired of Tom. She leaned forward, then, to rest her elbow on the table. "What is a weakness of mine, then?"

"Books," he said simply. "I could tempt you with a new one. Your curiosity would drive you absolutely mad until you've read every single page."

Hermione glared at him in jest. "That may be true…"

'_But at least _I _won't lose my powers to a baby!' _she thought. Hermione watched his eyes go down, near their knees that were inches away from contacting.

"What in the world!" he exclaimed with full on eyebrow raising. He had spotted the notorious bruise. His hands want to the hem of her skirt and moved it up a bit to see it at its full power. Hermione slapped his hand away and moved her legs away.

She blushed shamefully. What was he thinking? He could not just go around pushing girls' skirts up. What if a professor saw? What would they think? Hermione thought of all of these things and more. "It's just a bruise…"

Tom smirked in response to her blush. "How'd you get that?"

Hermione felt her face get even warmer than before. Admitting to tripping seemed like a very Hufflepuff thing to do, not that Hermione had a prejudice against Hufflepuff. Perhaps it was more of a Neville thing to do, but Hermione suspected that Neville actually belonged in Hufflepuff, anyway. "I fell…" she barely said.

"Pardon? I could not hear…"

"I fell." She said louder.

"You fell." He confirmed. "You got that," he pointed to her bruise, "from falling?"

Hermione merely nodded. "I'm fragile." She told him.

He laughed and grabbed her leg. "Let me see that thing."

Hermione's eyes went a bit wide. Not even Ron touched her leg, and he obviously liked her from year two. Could Tom be any more forward today? She tried to wriggle away but he insisted, saying, "Just let me see it, Jane" and "How big is it really, can I see?" They ended up laughing; more of giggling on Hermione's side. She was pushing him away with her hands on his shoulders, but it was really no use.

Professor Merrythought then interrupted by clearing his throat. "Quiet, children. Others are here too."

"I'm not going to show you." She whispered to him. "You're acting a bit odd today, anyway. It might not even be you." Hermione joked.

He smiled in a weird earnest way. Tom did not normally look earnest. Hermione would have taken a picture, if she had a camera. If only Colin Creevey were around. His camera was basically glued to his fingers.

………………………………………………………………………..

"I want it to be Christmas." Naomi complained like a child. "I want presents and gifts from people I don't even know." She turned to Hermione. "Last year I got presents from three Gryffindor now third year boys who I did not even know existed until that Christmas day. One fourth year Slytherin, who will not be horrible looking when he is all grown up. Then everyone else in our group."

"Ever get on from Professor Pardie?" Rebecca teased without even looking at Naomi. She was flipping through the Daily Prophet, which Hermione was surprised to see in 1942.

Naomi did not say a word, so Rebecca said, "Or, have you ever sent one? I'm sure you have…"

"No, I have not!" Naomi protested. "And he has not given me anything either. It would be inappropriate..."

"And you suddenly care about being appropriate! Never, in my years of knowing you Naomi Lucas, have you ever cared about being appropriate." Rebecca laughed.

"So you _do_ like Professor Pardie?" Hermione asked with interest. She knew the answer was an obvious, big, huge, flat out, resounding yes. She just wanted the satisfaction of making Naomi uncomfortable.

"_Simon_ Pardie. If you must know," Naomi said, "I am simply coo-coo for him. Don't tell a soul!" she warned.

"I knew it." Hermione stated.

"Is it that obvious?" Naomi asked. Hermione nodded and told her that it was only a little obvious. Then she decided to lean the subject back to Christmas. "What's it like here during Christmas?"

"Oh, it is beautiful, Jane. The Great Hall is always decorated with great embellishment. The Slytherins' usually have a party in their common room. They give us the password and we attend. Usually we just go up to the boys' dormitory and open presents. It is really a fun time. The only bad part" Rebecca cautioned, "…is the enchanted mistletoe. It is everywhere…" Her face was telling Hermione a story of humiliation and anger and frustration. Hermione could fill in the pieces. She guessed that Rebecca was forced to kiss someone she despised. Rebecca nodded. "A Hufflepuff."

Naomi burst out in laughter. "You should have seen that boys face afterwards! I've never seen someone look so happy in my life. Our Rebecca was mortified!" she came over to hug her friend. "But we know who Rebecca really likes." Naomi looked up to see what Hermione's face told her. "Oh, you don't? Can I tell her, Becca, please?" she pleaded. Rebecca nodded in confirmation and added in an eye roll. "Rebecca fancies Benjamin Collins. I thought he swung the other way, if you know what I mean. But he doesn't! He liked me at first, but now he doesn't. Lets' get him together with our Becca. Will you help me, Jane? Benny is so hard to persuade. Not that he needs persuasion, of course. Rebecca can get a guy any day and anytime."

"Go to sleep, Naomi." Rebecca told her.

"We know who you fancy, Janey." Naomi teased. "His first name starts with a 'T,' his middle name starts with an 'M,' and his last name… why, that starts with an 'R.' I wonder who it could be… He is our year, surely. He is devastatingly handsome and, if I may, falling for her mutually." She told Rebecca.

"Do you think…?" Hermione started.

"Oh, I think! _I_ saw you two earlier. In the Great Hall, Rebecca. Tommy boy was flirting openly with our Jane in the Great Hall. Professor Merrythought told them to pipe down, do you believe it? Someone told Tom Riddle to be quiet; the boy who hardly speaks!"

"He talks quite a lot, actually…" Hermione mused.

"So do you really like him, Jane?" Rebecca asked with a hopeful look.

Hermione sat there for a moment. Harry, Ron, and everyone else she ever admired, would hate her forever. "Yes. I really do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Waste! Never even look at me, you mudblood." Hermione heard Tom yelling as she walked into a classroom, in which the professor had not entered yet. As she entered, a girl with tears in her eyes was rushing out of the room. "Jane," he said breathlessly, "some civil company…"

"You made that poor girl cry!" Hermione interrupted. "What did she do anyway? Not that she ever deserved being called waste…"

"That…" he sighed. "The clumsy Gryffindor spilled this ink all over my parchment! Then she did a spell to try and fix it, even though I told her to stop it because I knew she would ruin it. And can you guess what that filth— I mean, the girl, did? She did the spell. Now I do not even have parchment."

Hermione stood with her arms crossed. She shook her head. "You overreact to the simplest things. You can borrow my parchment, I don't mind sharing. Maybe that's what I'll get you for Christmas. A lot of parchment."

"What a lowly present… And here I was thinking of getting you something expensive."

"You actually have money?" Hermione blurted out.

Tom was startled. "Do I appear poor?" he said simply. Hermione shook her head. "Come, sit with me." He said patting the chair beside him.

"No." she said simply. '_You were mean to that poor girl. It isn't her fault that she's a muggleborn.' _

"Excuse me?" Tom inquired. "I have reordered my vocabulary for _you_. Isn't that generous? I have been kind to _you_, and I am never kind. Now, come and sit by me. It is the least you could do."

Hermione did not know how to respond to this; therefore she sat down beside him. "Fine." She gave in meekly.

AN- Okay so… I didn't know how to end this chapter. I had an idea but I'll save that for the next one.


	14. Chapter 14

AN- So I forgot to mention last time… This may be shooting for the stars, but I think it's reasonable. I won't post an update until I get maybe… fifteen reviews. So if you want an update, review. Thank you to those that do, I love you truly.

And I'm also going to be naming some of the chapters… because it's fun.

Chapter Thirteen: "Konnie"

There was a boy that Terrence had seen looking at Hermione the week before. Terrence pointed it out to her one day at breakfast. Over at the Gryffindor table sat a boy who was indeed looking over at the Ravenclaw table. This boy had great light brown hair and nice features. Hermione knew him by name. Most girls flocked to him. He was good looking, Hermione had to admit; there were no visible flaws. His name was Konstantine Lebedev, he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor Keeper on the Quidditch team, and apparently he had his eye on a certain Ravenclaw (he would not give names away). Everyone said discouragingly to their friends, "It must be Naomi Lucas; all the boys like her" or "I bet it's that Aimee Case, she's cute and they're friends" and "No! It is Rosalie Lucrezia! Isn't it obvious? They hang out everyday" then "She's in Gryffindor, stupid." This Konstantine denied all of these charges, and with all of the complaining that faced him and that he had already faced, he was strong and never gave in. He reminded Hermione of the modern day Cedric Diggory. Except, Konstantine was a Gryffindor… and he was alive.

Hermione did occasionally catch Konstantine looking her way, smiling then looking away. She did not really think twice about it until Terrence brought it up. Then when he started talking to her, she knew something was up. When he would pass her in the corridors he would act kind of shy about it. His friend Rosalie Lucrezia was one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. She was always with him and she would smile brightly at Hermione when they would pass each other in the corridors. When he was with Aimee Case, a plain but not ugly Ravenclaw, she would not even notice Hermione. So… maybe it was nothing, like Hermione expected all along. She would not mind if it had all been a mistake; she was not looking for someone at the moment. She liked Tom—she said it out loud and it was true.

The Slytherins hated him, naturally. The girls did not easily admit that they had his mental picture in their mind for a keepsake.

…………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall during lunch, two seventh years, one boy and the other a girl, sat across the table from each other. The tables were full of colorful foods and a uniform candle formation. Everyone at the table wore the same robes with the same scarlet and gold crests on them. The two were talking about something the boy seemed uncomfortable with and the girl seemed giddy over. The boy spoke in hushed tones while the girl spoke in her normal pitch—this seemed to make the boy uneasy. There were many shushes at the girl coming from the boy.

The said boy was none other than Konstantine Lebedev. His family, originally from Russia, moved to England as unnamed Konstantine was still in the womb. His parents wanted him to attend Hogwarts, as it was one of the best Wizarding schools. Konstantine's voice had a hint of Russian accent to it, but he spoke in more of a British tone. His nose, not too big and not too small—perfect sized—was straight and in the center of his lovely face. His eyes were a rare yellow color—more gold than yellow. His hair was the color of a lion's mane, and was as soft as any fabric you could think of. To much of peoples' amazement, he was a very shy sort of boy.

The said girl was Rosalie Lucrezia, Konstantine Lebedev's best friend. They met each other in Diagon Alley just before their first school year started. She is the founder of Konstantine's nickname, 'Konnie,' which he did not mind at all and people seemed to like it too. Her family was originally from Venice, Italy. Her parents met there—both just visiting family—but moved to Scotland the year after their marriage. Six years later, still in Scotland, they had a baby girl, which they named Rosalie. Rosalie was born with light blonde hair, which soon turned a dark brown color with many hints of red (not orange or ginger, these hints were _red_). Her heart-shaped face was pale and without blemish. Her petite body only almost measured up to just below Konstantine's broad shoulder.

Together, they made one of those disgustingly perfect couples. But they would never tell you that, or even admit to having one romantic thought about each other. Mostly because—even if they did have a romantic thought—it would soon be washed away quickly like a sand castle built too close to the ocean. Friendship was all these two had on their minds for each other.

"It's so cute that you like _her_, Konnie. Really, it's adorable." Rosalie Lucrezia gushed to her good friend, Konstantine 'Konnie' Lebedev. Her best friend in the entire world was the heart throb for many of the Hogwarts female population. Now he had found someone to have crush on. This only happened every other year, but he did have a girlfriend every single year. She did not see it, personally. He was a perfect gentlemen and completely off limits.

"Quiet, Rosalie!" Konnie hissed angrily with furrowed eyebrows and wide eyes. "Someone is going to hear you and then she will find out!" He did not want anyone to find out about his crush. Rosalie was the only one who saw his future for him and this relationship. He actually liked this one—meaning he thought she was cute and he heard good things, so he "planned" on talking to her. Rosalie, as it was mentioned before, was the only one who seemed to want to put this plan into motion.

"Oh come now, Konnie. I haven't even said her name. I could shout it—" she teased, but was interrupted by her friend.

"Rosalie! Honestly. You are so immature." He accused, straightening himself up as he saw _her _walk by with that stupid Slytherin she loved so much. They parted at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table, he was happy to see. They had been annoyingly close ever since Halloween. This included illegally sitting with each other at lunch. He wanted her to sit with him at lunch. Not that horrible Slytherin. "Why is she always with _him_? That _vermin_… Did you see them 'studying' in here last week? It was infuriating! I wanted to punch him…"

"I don't know. He is kind of cute …" Rosalie admitted with a backwards stare towards Tom Riddle and Jane Rowley. She turned around to see Konstantine's reaction. He looked at her, bewildered and frustrated. "What? He is. What did they do, anyway?"

"He's a snake; that awful Slytherin! He made Evanna cry, and do you know what he said to her? He called her a _mudblood_. He called her waste." Konstantine ranted, trying to point out every flaw in Tom Riddle. Then he made his angry face and looked at his plate. "He grabbed her leg." He looked up at his friend, "Is that not obscene?"

"That is quite interesting… And I didn't say he was a good person. But, you know, maybe she's just shallow that way. Maybe she's mean. We won't know until you—"

"I know. _Until I talk to her._" Konstantine sighed. This should not be this difficult.

"Come on," Rosalie started. She stood up and beckoned Konstantine from across the table. "We are going to say hello—just to introduce ourselves."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione, Rebecca, and Naomi sat quietly at the Ravenclaw table. It was odd not being with the Slytherins', but they decided to sit without them today. The boys were over at the Slytherin table, though. Hermione knew that the reason that the girls were not sitting with their other friends was because Benjamin Collins somehow found out that Rebecca liked him. Naturally, Rebecca was quite embarrassed and asked Hermione and Naomi to sit with her at the Ravenclaw table today until she was no longer embarrassed. It was an odd change and Hermione hoped that Rebecca soon recovered from her embarrassment. She then watched as Naomi looked up from her plate with a shocked look plastered on her face. She was looking up, past Hermione, at two people Hermione had never spoken to. There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Jane Rowley?" inquired Rosalie Lucrezia. Hermione looked up at the two marvelous-looking seventh year Gryffindors. There stood Rosalie and Konstantine, both smiling politely. She suddenly envied them and found herself staring at their robes, for they had the Gryffindor crest decorating their robes, and she had the Ravenclaw one. How she missed being in Gryffindor… "I am Rosalie Lucrezia. And this—" she motioned towards Konstantine, but she was interrupted by him.

"I am Konstantine Lebedev." He introduced himself suavely. "You can call me Konnie, everyone else does." Then he let out a sort of geeky laugh, but cleared his throat and recovered. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Then he flashed Hermione a charming smile that would have made Hermione roll her eyes in a normal situation. She did find herself in adoration with these two Gryffindors—or was it envy she felt towards them? She wanted to be their friends. Now, anyway, his smile made her flush a small rose color on her cheeks.

"Hi." Hermione said to him modestly. Suddenly she wished she had her time-turner so she could change what she said. 'Hi' seemed weird to say, but she did not know what else to say.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves, since we do not know you." Rosalie explained.

Naomi suddenly spoke with a smile. "I'm Naomi Lucas. Nice to meet you."

"We know who you are, you silly girl." Rosalie said smiling back as if Naomi were completely below her. This made Naomi blush and kind of angry. "See you later, Jane!" She started walking away. Konstantine was still smiling down at her. "Konnie!" Rosalie laughed, "Lets' go," and she tugged on the sleeve of his robes.

Hermione waved at them. When they were out of earshot Hermione turned to her friends. "That was weird." They both nodded. Hermione saw Tom sitting at the Slytherin table staring at the very two people walking away from the Ravenclaw table. When the two left the Great Hall he looked back at Hermione and she smiled at him. He put his hand up as if to wave but it had no motion. Hermione nodded to the door and added a questionable look. She wanted to talk to him. Hopefully Tom would calm her odd feeling. She always felt this way after meeting new people. Tom seemed to get her meaning, and thus he nodded and headed for the door. Hermione met him there with a good bye to her friends.

At first they walked quietly through the entrance hall. She wanted to talk to him, she really did. The problem was that there was nothing really to talk about—or so she thought.

"What were those Gryffindors saying to you?" he asked in unkindness without looking at her. Hermione wondered what he thought they said or why he cared to know. At least they were talking, she supposed.

"They were just saying hello." Hermione told him. "Why?"

"I hate those two." He told her honestly. Hermione knew he would, they were in Gryffindor after all. That's all it really took for Tom to dislike anyone. She did not really know what he wanted her to say. Hence she kept quiet. She did not know where they were going, and she knew he did not either. For a moment—just a split second in time—she felt that they should be holding hands, or, at least, looking at each other. They were just walking in silence while most of the schools population was eating their lunch. "He likes you." Tom finally said.

"Pardon…?" Hermione asked. "He… meaning who?" Hermione's mind was apparently five miles away; she did not follow what he said.

"What do you mean, _who_? There are two people we are talking about, Jane. One is a boy and one is a girl. Perhaps you thought _Konnie_ was actually a girl." Tom laughed at his own joke. "He _is _very feminine… I don't blame you. What's with that sort of nickname, anyway? _Konnie_… Ha!"

"Oh. That guy…" Hermione thought, _'Yeah, idiot. That guy who is kind of just as cute as Tom who likes you…' _Then she thought about what Tom said before. _He likes you._ "Do you really think so?" she asked. She sounded more hopeful than she wanted to.

"Yes I do believe he is quite feminine…"

"No, I mean… You think he likes me? I got the impression that he was with Rosalie." Hermione said. Tom made a sort of noise that sounded like a scoff.

"Of course he likes you. You're the beautiful, new, girl. You should have heard the talk about you in the Slytherin common room. And no, he's not with Rosalie. What do people see in her anyway? I tell you, she is not that good-looking." Tom said as if he was not really paying attention to himself speaking. Hermione stopped in her tracks. Did he just call _her_ beautiful and _Rosalie_ ugly? Tom walked a few paces before turning back to see Hermione just standing there. Then Hermione felt happy about what he said and smiled at him in a triumphant sort of way. She knew that sooner or later she would wonder if he was lying, but for now she would believe him. "What? Why have you stopped?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at her shoes. He did not have to say that… Maybe he meant it.

…………………………………………………………………………

The weekend seemed to be approaching quickly. It seemed like Monday was yesterday, but today was Friday. This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Hermione was not very excited for it. The magic of it all seemed to have evaporated. Maybe it was because it was her time of the month, or maybe she desperately wanted to go home. Also, she was being forced to go by Rebecca, who was very excited for a break from school. And to put and end to the reasons why she would rather not go: Tom said that he had better things to do and would not be going. Hermione even begged him to accompany them, but he was going very strong with his "I'm busy" excuse. For a moment she was so angry with him that she wished she could Incendio his robes with her eyes.

He did walk her to the grounds where the carriages were waiting. She told him that she expected that much from him, especially when he left her in her time of need. "Are you terribly angry with me, Jane?"

Hermione nodded at him honestly and watched him frown. "I am quite angry with you. In fact, I would like to use Furnunculus against you when you are not expecting it and without a wand." She looked around for a while to see where Rebecca and everyone else were. When she spotted them she waved goodbye at Tom and walked to the carriage where they were waiting for her. Before she reached the carriage, a thought struck her, so she turned to fact Tom. "I just wanted you to know: I'm not missing you yet." Hermione called back to him with a smile. She then proceeded on to the carriage. He did not say anything back, but he waited until the carriages were out of sight to go back into the castle.

"Where should we go, today? The Three Broomsticks is always an option… or we could go to Madam Puddifoot's…?" Rebecca inquired of all of them, who were cramped into the small carriage. Benjamin sat on the floor, Terrence sat on a seat with Paisley in his lap—Hermione sat by these two. Rebecca sat on Hayden's lap, and Naomi sat on Thorvald's lap next to them. "Well…? What do you want to do?"

"Not Madam Puddifoot's." Terrence said. Hermione did not blame him what-so-ever. Paisley looked all too comfortable on his lap, and Madam Puddifoot's was more of a couples place. Hayden nodded his head behind Rebecca's shoulder.

"I'm going to stop by Scrivenshaft's." Hermione stated. She was going to buy Tom some new quills and parchment. "I'll meet you where ever."

"Do you want one of us to go with you? This is only your second time in Hogsmeade—" Terrence asked Hermione, but she interrupted him.

"No, that's fine. I can manage on my own."

"Alright. Meet us at the Three Broomsticks, I guess. We'll be there." Rebecca said.

When the carriage stopped, it took them a while to get out of the carriage. Paisley went first, Rebecca then followed. Terrence and Hayden exited next, followed by Benjamin. Naomi got out of the carriage, then Thorvald, and Hermione was the last one out. They all decided to walk Hermione to Scrivenshafts, despite her pleads for them to just go to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione did not put on like she was lost in Hogsmeade, even though she probably should have. She was in front of the group of people following her, leading the way. It was an annoyingly long walk to Scrivenshafts, and Hermione just wished that they left her what seemed like a mile back at the Three Broomsticks. Then they finally reached Scrivenshafts and the group bid her farewell. Inside the store, Hermione looked around to and took it all in. It was not a beautiful store, but it was a nice reminder of home, kind of. She spotted a house elf in a cotton tea cozy. He was dusting about with a feathered duster and asked her if she needed any help finding what she needed. Hermione smiled at the house elf, remembered S.P.E.W. (as if she could forget it) and shook her head. Then she took her sweet time finding what she needed. Slowly she picked up a quill and a packet of parchment and headed over to the register with another once around the store. Finally she bought the items she came for.

Hermione decided to stop by Gladrags Wizardwear just to pass the time away. Gladrags had a variation of very nice clothes and really ugly clothes. When she entered, the shop keeper shouted "Be with you in a moment!" Hermione saw the wonderful dress robes on one side of the store and the weird socks and such on the other side. Near the front of the store there was a curtain drawn half way, a wizard was getting fitted for a black dress robe. Hermione's curiosity took the better of her and she tilted her head to see who it was. The back of his head looked slightly familiar… Hermione could not put her finger on who she was looking at until he turned around. It was Konstantine Lebedev, of all people. He smiled at her and waved. Hermione smiled back and continued looking around.

"Are we quite through?" Hermione heard Konstantine ask the witch who was measuring him. Sooner rather than later, he was at Hermione's side. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi." Hermione said. Was she really this bad at making conversation? She decided to ask him something—anything—just to prove to herself that she was an okay conversation maker. "What are you getting your robes fitted for?" Hermione took into consideration that there might be a ball that everyone else knew about but her…

"My parents throw a party every Christmas. They wanted me to get the robes fitted as soon as possible so I don't forget." He told her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just browsing. Avoiding the Three Broomsticks…"

"Oh… then… would you like to come to Madam Puddifoot's with me?" Konnie asked. He looked hopeful. Saying 'no' would be rude.

**'_He looks cute when he's hopeful…'_**

'_Shut up, you. I think I'll go…'_

**'_And what about Tom?'_**

'_Tom is…'_

**'_Out of sight and out of mind?'_**

'_No. Plus… it's not like a date.'_

**'_You're going to Madam Puddifoot's. He might think it's a date.'_**

'_Didn't I tell you to shut up?'_

"Sure," Hermione told him. "I'll go with you."

AN- I stole the "I just wanted you to know: I'm not missing you yet" from the English Patient. I was watching that movie today and I thought it would be interesting to add in that line.

If you didn't know: "Incendio" bursts things into flames. "Furnunculus" makes the victim break out in boils.


	15. Chapter 15

AN- I was inspired. After I posted the last chapter I put what I think some of the characters look like on my profile. So if you want to see what they look like in my opinion, go see. There's Hermione and Tom as the actors who play them in the movie, of course. Then others. Random actors. I don't know who most of them are. I just saw there picture, said to myself, "Self, I think this could be so-n-so." And there you have it. So check it out.

Konnie was kind of inspired by Laurie in Little Women. Theodore Laurence is one of the best fictional characters (until he marries Amy, anyway… that's when I start to hate him). Speaking of Laurie… Hugh Laurie is… Wow. Can I get an 'Amen'?

Thanks for the reviews by the way. I love reviews. And I got just about twice the amount I was looking for! That made me a great deal happier. I still look at it in somewhat of an awe. Thanks guys!

If the last chapter seemed short, it wasn't. It was my longest chapter by about three hundred words. There was more description in it though, less dialogue. That's probably why it seemed short (it seemed short to me, too, but yeah. 3,500ish words).

And! I'm going to be writing a Naomi/Pardie one… but I think it's going to be more like a series. I'll start that when this story is over. I'm thinking it will be called Don't Stand So Close to Me… maybe. Like the song, ya know?

Chapter Fourteen: Spending Time with Konnie the "Konflict", and Something Unexpected

Konstantine took Hermione through Hogsmeade to Madame Puddifoot's. He did not say anything; Hermione was—in a way—happy for this. If he did not speak, she could get away with being a horrible conversationalist. This could work; it had potential. Hermione could see the outside of Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Couples were walking in and out of it. Hermione spotted the lovely face of Rosalie, and Rosalie spotted them. She was with a boy, just like every other girl in the area. Rosalie waved in their direction, gave them a smile, and turned her attention towards the awkward Hufflepuff boy that she was walking with by taking his arm—which seemed to take him by surprise.

Inside the cozy tea shop, Hermione was taken slightly aback by how different it looked. There were still the same romantic themes about, and the same colors, but the room looked brighter and cleaner and it was arranged differently. Instead of round tables, there were booths and square tables. Instead of two chairs at one table, there were four. Thankfully, inside was warmer than outside. Scotland was already cold as it was, but near the end of November it was much colder; many layers of clothes were needed.

Hermione followed Konnie into a booth where they sat across from one another. There was a candle resting between them with thin, dripping, yellow wax beneath it. The booths were a pretty red color—not that ugly color that most booths at Muggle fast-food places are. The tables were white and square-shaped.

"So… tell me about yourself." Konnie was saying. Hermione barely heard him with all of the other chitchat going on in the small eatery. _'About Jane Rowley…'_ Hermione thought. _'Well, she's a pureblood. That's all I know about her and she was home schooled. Ah, well… more lying to do, then.'_ She supposed she would have to make up some things, or just tell him about herself—Hermione Granger.

"Hmm… Do you want a full autobiography?" Hermione asked him. He nodded and said something about having enough time for one. He then took out his wand, said an incantation that Hermione could not hear, and the room was quieter than it had been before. Konnie nodded as if to tell her to proceed with her talking. "My name is Jane Kristin Rowley. I was born September 19th in the year of 1926. I have been home schooled for the last five years of my life. I am a pureblood witch. I enjoy learning, reading, and being with my friends." Hermione thought of what else she could say and came up with nothing. "Is there anything you would like to know?"

"What about Quidditch?" Konnie asked. "Do you like Quidditch?" Hermione wondered if she liked Quidditch or not. The only times she had really paid attention to the game was when Harry or Ron was playing. She supposed she liked Quidditch. It was alright. But if that was all Konnie wanted to talk about, she might as well leave.

"It's alright, yeah—I like it." Hermione told him. Konnie smiled at her in approval. "Now tell me about you."

"My name is Konstantine Lebedev. I was born on October 16, 1925. I've been going to Hogwarts for my magical education. Rosalie is my best friend in the world. She wants to get to know you, by the way. I am a muggleborn wizard. I like Quidditch, people, and wizard's chess. My family is respectively wealthy. When we found out I was a wizard, they were great about it. Ever since they've thrown Christmas balls for me, my friends, and all of the friends they've made in the Wizarding world. What about your family?" The fact that he was a muggleborn made Hermione like him somewhat more. A muggleborn Gryffindor that reminded her of Harry and Ron put together. Was this perfect or was this perfect?

"Oh yeah, we're on the wealthy side, too." Hermione told him. She had no idea what she would do if he asked what her parents did for a living… so she changed the subject a bit. "They expected me to be in Gryffindor, like them. But no, I was placed in Ravenclaw." There was a silence in their conversation, so Hermione said something. "Tell me about Rosalie."

"She is perfect. She is kind-hearted and sweet and beautiful. Whoever wins her heart is one lucky man if I ever spotted one. She has never turned anyone down for a date, because she believes that there is good in everyone-- even if they're very ugly and a poor personality. Did you see that Hufflepuff she was with? I told her that I would never date a Hufflepuff, and she reckons she will marry one. If you could make money off of how many friends you could make in one day, Rosalie would be rich, even though she already is. Everyday she tells me about the people that she met and what they were like. She does try to talk to someone new everyday. So every time the school year starts, she talks to one of the first years of every house everyday of the term. I don't know how she will survive without all these new people to talk to once school ends, but a woman like her wont have any trouble getting a job. I suppose she will meet new people at work, if she works. She is smart and people like that about her. I could go on and on, but I will spare you. Tell me about Tom, he seems to be your good friend." Konnie plastered a sweet, but fake smile on his face. Hermione could tell that he disliked Tom as much as Tom disliked him.

"Tom is… a Slytherin at heart. He is cruel and mean at times, but other times he is very kind and interesting. I spend most of my time with him, but today he said he was busy with something. I'm not sure what he's busy with, he never does tell anybody. He is mysterious and cunning. His future will not be so bright... He does not have kind heart like Rosalie. Though, he is smart and charming, so I suppose he could get a job some where at a place where a woman owns the place. I suppose they would fall straight in love with him and give him the job right then and there. I've noticed that many girls like him. Has it always been that way?"

"Not the first year. No one liked him the first year he was here. His second year seemed to be the year when he made some friends. Naomi was the first person I ever saw walk down a corridor with him. But, knowing her—which I don't, actually—she probably just wanted him to like her like every other boy. The girls started liking him during his third year. He never seemed to take an interest in anyone. Rosalie even liked him for a while, though she detests dating anybody younger than her."

"When it comes down to it, I do not know much about Tom. We enjoy each others company, I guess. Either that, or I enjoy his company and he only puts up with me." Hermione chuckled to herself.

"I'm sure he likes you. I've seen him smile and laugh more around you than anyone else. Who wouldn't like you?" added Konnie. Hermione was not sure if she liked that he said that or not. It was a little forward, since he did not know her at all. They had, technically, only just met. She decided not to inform him of the many people back home who were probably celebrating her being gone. Thinking that made her a little depressed, even though she knew these people were Draco Malfoy and people like him. She wished she could go home just to see the scowl on Draco and Pansy's faces.

Konstantine went to go get them some tea a after a few minutes. Hermione looked around, then, to see who else was in there. She spotted Professor Pardie accompanied by a familiar blonde haired girl. The girl turned her head slightly as they both laughed, and Hermione recognized her. Naomi Lucas sat across from Professor Pardie. Hermione worried about them, sometimes. If they were not more secretive about their feelings for one another, Dippet might find out and that would not be very good. Pardie would lose his job, and Naomi would either get hundreds upon hundreds of detentions or an expulsion from the school. They were just talking, though. It was only mildly suspicious that they decided to do this in Madame Puddifoot's. Professors never went in Madame Puddifoot's in 1996.

Many of the couples in the teashop sat in the corners, kissing rather passionately. _Awkward… _Konnie seemed a little annoyed with the couples, too. Thus, they drank their tea with haste and decided to leave the tea shop behind to the couples who wanted it to themselves at once.

"I should probably go find my friends. I was supposed to meet them at the Three Broomsticks." Hermione explained to Konnie. "Would you like to come?" Though some of her friends probably would not enjoy Konnie's company, Hermione felt like inviting him. Paisley and Thorvald would have to deal with hanging out with a Gryffindor. Hermione knew that Benjamin would not care if he was a Gryffindor.

"Sure, that sounds fine," said Konnie.

………………………………………………………….

Hermione had fun in Hogsmeade. Her friends were a bit shocked when Konstantine accompanied her to the Three Broomsticks. He was the topic of conversation, for most of her friends did not know him and wanted to. So they did, and Hermione learned that he was a very good Quidditch player, he was a 'smart cookie', and that he dated Adeline O' Donovan (fifth year; Ravenclaw), Collette Gurdin (graduated; Gryffindor), Winifred Nel (seventh year; Gryffindor), and a few others.

Hermione and Tom went on a walk around the grounds when Hermione got back from Hogsmeade. It was quite cold outside but Hermione was used to it and had stopped shivering. Tom, on the other hand, was cold and shivering with goose bumps—Hermione could see them on his neck. She wondered what his reaction would be if she told him about her time in Hogsmeade. Perhaps she would have some fun… Maybe not, though. She did not want to make him angry. She did want to know his reaction though… "You missed me. I know you did," she told Tom. "You can't deny it, don't even try."

"I wasn't going to," He said, looking sideways at her. "How was the Three Broomsticks? Or did they finally decide to venture outside of that place?" Tom asked as they tuned the corner outside of the castle. They could see the lake now, and—for a lake—it was beautiful against the mountains behind it. Hermione liked this view. Especially since she could not see the creatures in the lake, for they were not as beautiful as the scenery. And how was she to answer this question? She honestly did not want to lie to him. She knew he would not like that she spent time with Konnie (when she thought about it, she did not have to wonder so much about his reaction). In her head the conversation went a little something like this:

Hermione: "Konstantine took me to Madame Puddifoot's."

Tom: "WHAT!"

Hermione knew that she had to test it. "Actually… I went to Madame Puddifoot's with Konnie. I kind of didn't go to the Three Broomsticks with everyone else..." Hermione kept her head down as she said this so she could not see Tom's face until she was ready to see it. With a silent deep breath she looked up to face him.

"Konnie… as in Lebedev?" he inquired. Hermione nodded in confirmation. Tom was silent for a moment and Hermione realized that they both had stopped walking. "_Why_?"

"Well… he asked me to and I didn't want to go to the Three Broomsticks… So I got to know him better. And, you know? He's pretty interesting."

"He's interesting…" Tom repeated, more to himself. "What did you two talk about?"

"We talked about you and Rosalie… and we talked about me and him… I think you'd like him once you got to know him." That was a lie on Hermione's part. She knew he would not like Konnie. Konnie was too nice and generous. Tom was rude and self-righteous. They would not get along at all. Hermione did not know why she said that. She was turning into a complete liar.

"Are you busy later?" Tom asked her sort of randomly.

"How much later?" She asked.

"Tonight—late tonight. Could you bend the rules for me this once?" Tom asked her. He did look awfully cute when he asked her this…

"Maybe… what are we doing?"

"I would like to show you something. Though, I think it wise that you did not actually look at it. I will bring a blind fold…" Tom thought out loud. What could he be talking about? Hermione wondered if he would be putting her in danger in anyway. "Meet me at midnight on the second floor. Just outside of the bathroom where Myrtle died, alright?" Tom said and Hermione nodded. The last sentence was said far too casually, and if Hermione did not know that Myrtle died before she got there she may have been offended for Myrtle's sake.

Quite unfortunately, Tom and Hermione were interrupted by two people Tom hated and two people that Hermione looked up to. Rosalie and Konnie walked together straight towards them. Hermione felt Tom absentmindedly lean against her shoulder for a moment and turned his body towards hers. He then, gently—of course—grabbed her arm to make it clear that he did not want to talk to the Gryffindors. But Hermione's eyes caught his, and they begged him. Tom gave in and turned around and kept their bodies close. Hermione intertwined their arms together to comfort him and thought nothing of it. Tom did seem a bit shocked at this, though he did not pull away or protest. Hermione proceeded to smile brightly at the two who were finally right in front of them. Konstantine was glaring at their arms. Rosalie looked happily at them, and at that moment Rosalie reminded Hermione of a dog who was always happy to meet knew people. Konnie did describe her as someone who thought there was good in everybody—kind of like a murderer's dog would still love him even though he was a murderer. Yes, Rosalie was definitely like the golden retriever Hermione had wanted as a child.

"Jane! How nice it is to see you!" Rosalie sang. "Hello Tom. How are you?"

"I am just fine, thank you." Tom answered. "Hello _Konnie._"

"Riddle," Konnie replied timidly with a nod of his head. "Hello Jane," Konnie smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"So, Jane, how do you like our lovely school?" Rosalie asked Hermione.

"It's really great. I love it here." Hermione answered.

"Have you got your eye on any of the boys, yet?" Rosalie asked as though she was very interested.

"Rosalie! Honestly, is that all you think of? Gossip?" Konnie complained.

"You know it isn't, Konnie. I was just wondering…" No one spoke for a moment or so. Hermione was not sure if Rosalie wanted her to answer or not. "Well, do you?"

"You're making her uncomfortable, Rosalie." Konnie told her. Rosalie apologized

"Well, we're in a terrible rush. Catch you later, maybe, Jane. We should get together." Rosalie said. "Goodbye Tom."

"Bye." Konnie said to them.

"Sweet girl…" Hermione heard Rosalie say as they walked away.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave." Tom complained. Hermione laughed openly at his complaint, for they had only spoken to the two for merely a minute or two. Tom held Hermione's arm closer, and escorted her near the castle with intentions of going inside. "It is far too cold outside," Tom complained. "Let us go indoors. How can you be so warm?" He asked her and brought her hand to his face.

"Maybe you should get gloves." Hermione suggested with her hand on his face, attempting to warm him She had to admit that this was a little weird, and probably looked strange as well. "And wearing your scarf outside would be a good idea, as well." She retrieved her hand, and took Tom inside where he was happy to be in a warm place.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Just before everyone was done with dinner, Hermione left the Great Hall alone to go tend to her potion—she had not forgotten about it. It was safer, doing it at this time. There would be no professors or prefects or to tell her to get back to class, or dinner, or bed. She could do it in peace and it was easier this way.

Later that night, Hermione did not go back to her common room. Instead she and Tom decided it was best to hide out in a vacant class room where no one could find them. They sat until precisely midnight. Together, they made their way—as quiet as mice— to the girls' bathroom. Tom opened up the door for himself and Hermione and they both slipped quietly inside seemed to be waiting for something, though it never seemed to come. He handed her a thick, black blindfold and told her to cover her eyes. "What ever happens, do not remove that blindfold until I tell you that you are safe. You can keep it off for now, but put it on quickly when I instruct it." It was then when it finally hit Hermione. The second floor girls' washroom, the blindfold… he was going to show her the Basilisk. Hermione imagined herself being gobbled up by the Basilisk and Tom laughing like that weird, tall kid from the Muggle cartoon Dexter's Laboratory. "Do not be afraid," he purred, "I will not allow you get hurt." He then came over to Hermione and slipped an arm around her waist to reassure her. This only made her heart beat faster. Tom said something that sounded like smooth, obnoxious, hissing noises—Parseltongue, she presumed— and Hermione heard the movement of the sinks. It was just like Harry and Ron described how the Chamber opened. "We will be sliding now… do not fear. Nothing will happen to you down there. My monster will not come until he is called," He said with a strange tone in his voice. Tom gestured to where she would go, but Hermione did not want to. She feared falling. As a child she never liked going on slides or roller-coasters, this was no different. "My friend, I must be a fool to trust you this fully. If you do not trust me, then I will not show you," Tom told her. Then Hermione went for the plunge, and jumped down the tunnel like a shirt going down the laundry shoot.

The floor Hermione landed on was not as Harry and Ron described it. There were not little bones everywhere. She landed on a sand-like surface on her stomach. She took a moment to groan in pain, for the ground—though sandy—was hard. She heard Tom come sliding down. To her astonishment and annoyance, he landed with grace instead of on the floor. He smiled at her when he saw her lying there. "I am never doing that again…" Hermione told him, and all he did was laugh at her.

"You are in the Chamber of Secrets. It was created by Salazar Slytherin, and I, being his heir, found it. It is home to a Basilisk. As you know, you will not be able to look at the Basilisk in the eyes. I will tell it to not look at you, and you will not be in danger. For now, I will give you a tour," Tom smiled down at her. "It is quite simple, though." Tom lead her to the main room, were she saw everything that Ron and Harry described in great detail. She saw the spot on the floor where she assumed Ginny had been, but she told herself not to think of that now. "Would you like to see the Basilisk now?" Tom asked her quietly as she walked around the Chamber. Hermione nodded at him. "Put the blindfold on now," he told her and went on to make the smooth, horrible, hissing noises again.

Hermione heard and felt movement as the large snake came towards them. She felt around for Tom, and he grabbed her hand to pull her close. "It is alright… Trust me," he whispered to her. She nodded her head and Tom said something in Parseltongue.

"What are you saying to it?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I am just telling it who you are. You may touch him, if you wish." Tom told her. She soon found out that she was going to touch the Basilisk even if she did not wish to. He took her hand towards the monster and she felt its rough scales.

"Does it have a name?" Hermione asked as a joke.

"Sometimes I like to call him Archibald. He hates it." Tom answered. Hermione could only muster an "oh."

"Why is he here?" Hermione asked him to see if he would tell her the truth.

"He has no purpose." Tom lied for his answer.

"Why are you showing him to me?"

"It is very difficult to keep secrets, even for me. I trust you will not tell anybody. And if you do… well, there will be consequences." Tom was not afraid to threaten her, though he called her his friend. Hermione's first instinct was, indeed, to tell Dippet about the snake. She had a flash back of something she told Harry in their third year. _"Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time." _She knew she could not tell anyone about the chamber or about the Basilisk. It was really too bad. She could save so many lives… and she knew she could not.

AN- I have to start my summer homework now, so you might not get another chapter for a while. But I'll be working on it. School does come first, unfortunately.

I think I'm going slightly boy crazy at the moment. Because, let me just say: Mmmmm. Robert Pattinson… ! And if you haven't read the song Draco's Dad on mugglenet, go read it because it is now my favorite song.

Review? Review.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**- The fight you wanted is here. Read on, Tom Riddle lovers. Read on.

Oh and **the tofuubeaver—**I totally agree with what you say on your profile about the Laurie and Jo thing. They should have ended up together, and I hate him for marrying Amy. But he is still one of my favorite fictional characters.

Yes, I go on all of your profiles.

And OH! I have this theory… it's more of a logic thing than a theory. If all of you who put Complainte de la Butte on their favorite stories list, then I would be a very happy fanfic writer. Yes, I'm greedy. But so are you with your "Update!" even though I completely understand that. Don't you understand my need for praise! Hahah… okay, do me this small favor and I might stop making stupidly long AN's. Okay? Okay. So **review**. Even if the chapter pisses you off. Tell me.

PS- **Reply to Cattt- **I love that line from the Labyrinth. It kind of reminded me of that too when I wrote it.

Chapter Fifteen: Bad Heir Day? Jane is no longer Jane…?

In the chamber still, Tom told Hermione that she could take the blindfold off after he hissed orders at the snake. She did so, and she was in awe of it all. The Basilisk must have been fifty feet long, or more—no, probably more! He was looking away, but Hermione could feel him looking at her when she examined his large body. In her peripheral vision, she could see the Basilisks tongue sniff the air. He did not seem to want Hermione near him or to touch him much anymore after that. At her touch, he hissed something wicked and twitched, making Hermione jump out of her skin every time. "Archibald" the Basilisk hissed up an angry storm at his master and Tom hissed back. Tom laughed then, and Hermione wondered why. He must have read her face, or he just wanted to share the funny…

"He says that you are a mudblood," Tom stated between breathes. "He says he can smell it. But… you aren't. I know you aren't." Tom patted her shoulder and stopped laughing with a sigh. "Silly Basilisk…"

'_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.'_ Hermione thought horribly. She plastered a confused face over her horrified one and hoped it was convincing enough. _'Don't believe him, Tom… stupid me! How could I let this happen?'_

**Tom's POV**

Keep in mind, now, that Hermione does not know what they are saying. You are lucky enough to get to hear their conversation. We are drifting into Mr. Riddle's point of view.

"Don't be a fool; I can smell it in her blood!" The Basilisk yelled at his master. "Do not think of yourself too highly, master. That is how Lords' fail!"

"I will not fail… And she is not a mudblood, you old bat. Your senses are failing you completely... I need a new pet…" Tom told the snake. He knew she was not a mudblood. He would have known she was lying, wouldn't he? Tom was positive that this Basilisk was getting old. He was alive when Salazar Slytherin was alive; he was getting old and crazy.

"She is! You will find this out on your own and be crushed. Do not be a fool—" said the Basilisk.

"I am no fool!" Tom shouted in Parseltongue. He looked at Jane—_his_ Jane—and she looked confused and slightly impatient. She could not be a mudblood. He would know… he was positive he would know. She couldn't have been home schooled and know all that she knew if she was a muggleborn. Tom sighed and waved the snake with the impaired sense of smell away, "Leave; I have had enough or your ridiculous accusations." And so the snake slithered away with a shake of his big head.

**Back to Hermione's POV**

Tom walked Hermione to the Ravenclaw common room that night silently. It never bothered Hermione that they were sometimes silent because she knew that they were friends. Now she did not know what was more important to her— getting his secrets to kill him, or just being with him. They used a secret passageway from the Chamber to the Ravenclaw Tower. Hermione felt odd just leaving him at nearly two in the morning. It felt like they should have done something (yes, like kissed). They did not though, and Hermione was fine with that… for now. After this experience, Hermione knew she would lie awake for hours. It was truly a good thing that tomorrow was Sunday, just so that she could sleep in.

"You're back. Finally," Naomi said to Hermione in the darkness. She had a few candles lit about the dormitory. Rebecca sat on Naomi's bed beside her. "What did Tommy Boy want _tonight_?" Rebecca giggled and hugged her knees to her chest. Hermione laughed a little… she forgot that they stayed up rather late on Saturday nights.

"I don't know… what did Professor Pardie want last night? And the night before that… and before that?" Hermione yawned and laughed, as did Rebecca and Naomi who knew it was a joke. "I'm going to bed… I'm tired. Feel free to talk as loud as you want."

That night Rebecca counted the ways as to why she adored Benjamin Collins to Naomi. Some of the things she said were a little obscene… like when she said that she likes when he wore his tighter pants so she could check his butt out easier. Then there were the cute things like when she said that she adored the way he smiled. After that, it was Naomi's turn. She said things like how she loved that his favorite musician was the muggle Ella Fitzgerald. She said that he planned on playing one of her records in all of his classes the week before Christmas. She then told Rebecca about what she did in Hogsmeade and how great it was. Apparently they talked about their favorite spells and potions, and their favorite anything. They were just getting to know each other. Naomi wished aloud that the year would end now so they could have some sort of a fling, and she cursed the fact that she still had another year to go before they could truly be together.

They went to sleep soon after, and Hermione had time to think of what happened tonight. Hermione was amazed to have seen the Chamber of Secrets. This was mostly because she never thought in a million years that she would see it. It was also because she never thought that Tom would take her. She was frustrated that he had lied straight to her, but she knew why he did. She hardly expected him to tell the truth; it would be just plain stupid if he did decide to tell her. At the same time, she was amazed, frustrated, scared, grateful, and confused. Scared because she feared that he would think over what the Basilisk told him. If he found out, she would be done for. She did not know if he would kill her or let the Basilisk to it, but she had a small confidence in her mind that he would still like her if he found out. She was grateful that Tom took the Basilisks correct accusations as something hilarious. She was confused because she felt that Tom may have trusted 'Jane' a little bit too much—more than she was comfortable with. She toyed with the idea of not being his friend anymore. Fortunately she decided that she should "keep her friends close, and her enemies closer." As much as the bold side of Hermione told her to stay in 1942 and leave her friends behind, she knew it would be her folly. As much as she wanted to drive off of the tracks of her mission, she knew she could not. She knew that she had to observe Tom Riddle in his natural habitat. She had to, because if she did not she would let down a hand full of people, including herself. Staying and falling in love with the Wizarding worlds Hitler would be quite selfish, also. Hermione, at heart, was not a selfish person; she was very selfless, in fact. Even if staying here with Tom was the thing she truly wanted and/or needed to do, she would not do that to the people she loved.

Our heroine found herself missing random things from the year 1996. She missed weird things like Drooble's Best Blowing Gum that she had gotten in her hair a few days before her first year at Hogwarts (she bought it in Diagon Alley and no one bothered to tell her that you could blow the biggest bubbles with it), Toothflossing Stringmints that she bought for her parents once, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans—none of these, to Hermione's great dissatisfaction, were invented until the '50s or later (Bertie Bott was only about seven years old in '42). Later she missed stupid things like being made fun of by Pansy Parkinson (this might have been a lie; Hermione was very tired when she was missing things). Even later she missed the lady on the train who went around with sweets on the trolley that she only saw twice a year. Even later than that, she missed practical things like the people she was used to seeing. There were the obvious people, like the many Weasleys' attending Hogwarts, Harry and others. She knew if she ever told any of them the truth about how she felt towards the enemy, they would truly be angry with her. They might even hate her, and shun her. Maybe it was best to stay… but she did miss them very much and longed to see them again. She even missed seeing that Romilda Vane, whose desperate attempts to win Harry made Hermione laugh like a crazy person.

Sunday was turning out to be a wasted day. Hermione fell asleep at four in the morning and woke up around eleven. The dormitory was empty and quiet, and Hermione was tempted to fall back asleep. With hesitant movements Hermione got out of bed and changed into a blue dress that Rebecca gave to her, with matching gloves and a hat that reminded her of the Beauxbatons hats. When she was all dressed and clean, she went to hunt for her friends. This would turn out harder than it seemed.

They were not in the common room, as Hermione had expected in the first place. They would never hang out in there, because they always preferred to hang out all together. This meant they needed their Slytherin friends, and they could not hang out in the Ravenclaw common room. But the common room was always filled with people who just wanted to curl up on the couch and read a good book, so she did not blame them for never being in there. People always shushed you if you said the smallest thing. They were not in the corridors that lead to the library or in the library itself. Why she thought that they would be there was beyond her. She was usually the one who urged them to go there with her, because they were the sort of people who would not stare at you or try to talk to you while you were studying. The Great Hall was not open at this time, but would be soon. Perhaps she would just wait until lunch was served, and find her friends there. She opened the castle door to go search the grounds and felt the cold air sting her face. A few people waved to her as she passed, and she struggled to remember some of their names. There was Annie March and… oh, she could not remember this girl's name. She only met them once, and she supposed they were very nice girls—she did not know why they were waving to her.

"My, my!" Hermione heard the familiar voice of Rosalie exclaim. "Konnie, is she not a vision in blue?" Hermione blushed at this. She did not even see Konstantine or Rosalie, who were standing near the entrance to the castle. Today, they were accompanied by Aimee Case. "Isn't she adorable in blue, Aimee?" Aimee nodded.

"Must you embarrass everyone that you don't know?" Konstantine said to Rosalie, who took no offense to what he said and kept smiling. "I'm sorry, Jane." Hermione only nodded… She did not wish to be rude, but she did not exactly want to be with people who she did not know at the moment.

"Don't joke, mister. We know her well, don't we, Jane? Where is your friend Tom? It is a very rare occasion when you two are separated." asked Rosalie.

"I can't find my friends. I am thinking that they must be out here…" Hermione said.

"You can't find them? Oh, you poor dear… Why don't you spend the day with us?" Rosalie suggested kindly.

"Oh… um… Sure, why not?" said Hermione.

"Great!" Rosalie said as she took Hermione's arm.

"Can I ask you something? Why 'Konnie'—the name, I mean?" Hermione asked out of pure curiosity. She got the nickname, really, but Tom did have a point. 'Konnie' was a feminine name. Couldn't they just call him 'Konstantine'?

"The name 'Konstantine' is too long— whereas 'Konnie' just rolls off the tongue." Rosalie explained. "We were thinking of 'Lebeddy' at first… but we decided that it might not go over so well with some people." Hermione smiled at this and wondered if it was because of the 'beddy' part. Rosalie started talking again. "So, Jane... What is it going to take for our Konnie here to win your heart?"

Konstantine stopped and hit his head with his hand in aggravation. He said nothing, though. Perhaps it was because he knew it would not do any good. Rosalie was really good at making Hermione uncomfortable. She was also funny in her blunt, absent-minded, and, at the same time, kind way. "Why do I ever tell her anything?" he said while looking at Aimee. Aimee laughed a little and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh…" Hermione said. The only problem she really had around Rosalie is that she made Hermione feel so uncomfortable at times that she cannot find words to say. "Um…" Well, Rosalie always had something to say—that was for sure. When Hermione was literally speechless, Rosalie was _full_ of speech.

"Come with me, over here," Rosalie nodded her head one direction to indicate which direction to walk. "We will discuss this matter to its full extent. Go, Konnie. You are no longer wanted here. Stay with him, will you, Aimee? He is so helpless when he's alone…" She smiled at Konstantine and Aimee as they began walking off.

Hermione wondered how she got herself into this awkward conversation. She was happy that she did not really have to care what these people thought of her—though, she rarely did in 1996. It was just weird, and that was exactly was Rosalie was.

"Now, let us discuss the matter at hand."

Hermione found her voice. "Look, Rosalie… if he likes me, shouldn't he talk to me?"

"Point taken…" Rosalie said and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Konnie, "Just a little thing to get his attention… _Rictusempra._" Konnie burst into a terribly funny laughter. He had one of those laughs that made you want to laugh along with him, and Hermione did chuckle a bit. "_Finite Incantatem._" Rosalie beckoned Konstantine over with her index finger, and he came marching towards them with a 'What do you want?' look on his face to Rosalie. "Don't look at me like that. She would rather you talk to her." Then Rosalie walked away, leaving them alone.

"Rosalie is going to think that you _detest_ her," said Konstantine with a smile on his face. "Every time you two speak, it is usually her doing the talking. And you always find a way to get out of talking to her."

"She makes me uncomfortable most of the time…" Hermione admitted. "She is the most random, outspoken person I have ever met."

"She gets that way…" he said. The two stood there for a moment and looked away from each other. Hermione crossed her arms and hugged herself to keep warm. What to say… what to say… She wondered by it was easier talking to the future Lord Voldemort than talking to this guy. When she looked at Konnie, she saw an all around good person.

Hermione then wondered something… Hogwarts, A History had already been published (she saw it in the library). "What's your favorite book?" It would be a cliché if he did say Hogwarts, A History… but it was worth a try, right? It was just a little test… the only person she ever met who did read that book, other than herself, was Percy Weasley...  
'_Please don't say Quidditch Through the Ages…'_

"I'd have to say…" he messed up his hair a little… "Hogwarts, A History." He smiled at her and said, "You must think I'm a terrible square, but Hogwarts is my home away from home, and we can do magic here. I read it on the train to get here in my first year… and I knew I would love Hogwarts just from reading it."

Hermione could not push back her smile. She had finished that book just before the train arrived in 1991 (her first year). She loved it then, too, and it let her know that Hogwarts would be wonderful. "I'd say that's my favorite book, too… for the same reasons."

"Really? I've never met anyone else who has liked it…"

…………………………………………………………………………….

Later that day, Hermione did eventually find her friends. Somehow they got landed with helping Professor Pardie clean his classroom, apparently. Tom did not seem all too happy that she had spent half of the day with Konstantine. He hardly talked to her much after she told him.

As the week began, Konstantine seemed to always be there. He accompanied her to the library and walked her to the Ravenclaw common room every night. Of course, Tom would not let them have even a second alone, and Hermione was happy that he did not feel the need to leave. She wanted Tom there more than Konnie. But Konnie did become her friend this week, and she enjoyed his company like she enjoyed Tom's.

Tom kept wishing aloud for Christmas to come around sooner than planned. He told Hermione once—when Rosalie had stolen Konnie—that he wished for it to be Christmas so often so he could have her alone again. This made Hermione very happy.

"The Heads and Prefects had a meeting today," Konstantine told Hermione. Everyone was studying quietly in the library, with occasional quiet chatting and loud laughing. "We're thinking of having a Christmas Ball for all he people that stay behind. Too bad I'll be gone… which brings me to my next point," he said happily. "Would you like to come to my house over the break? For the party, I mean."

Hermione glanced at Tom, whose mouth hung open a little in disbelief. He was looking from her to him and waiting for her answer. She looked at Rebecca, who was behind Konnie and nodding her head enthusiastically. Then she looked at Naomi, who was looking at Professor Pardie, who was smiling back at her. She wanted to go… it would be fun, wouldn't it? She wished she could ask someone in her head what she should do…

'_**Well I think you should go, if it's any consolation.'**_

'_Do you really? Do you suppose Tom will be really angry if I go?'_

'_**Well, if he is… he'll just have to get over it! Tell the poor boy you're going to go. You're keeping him waiting. And look, that smile is coming off his face. Put it back on.'**_

"Yes, I'd love to go," she told Konnie, who smiled like it was already Christmas. Tom got up and left the library abruptly with clutched fists. Hermione was confused as she watched him leave. She wondered what was up with him. She knew he wanted her to be there this Christmas but she never agreed to anything… and she could make arrangements to leave early, couldn't she? She noticed Konnie now had an annoyingly smug smile on his face. Hermione got up to go follow Tom, and that smug smile erased from his face. That sort of peeved Hermione off… he had no reason to be smug. She was going to his party as a friend, not anything else… sheesh. When Hermione reached the corridor just outside of the library, she spotted Tom walking in the opposite direction. She ran to catch up with him and tapped his shoulder when she could reach him. "Hey… Are you alright?"

"No, Jane. I thought Christmas would be nice and peaceful since Konstantine would be gone. Then we could spend the holiday together. Then we could…" he shook his head and sighed. "But now you're going to his party and you'll be gone."

"I could come back early… then you could get my present for you on time and such. I'm just going as his friend, you know… Though, he may see it a different way. I'll make sure to set it straight…"

Tom stopped walking and smiled at her. He seemed to have gotten over his bad mood rather quickly. He moved close to Hermione, perhaps a bit to close for what she was ready for. There was a strange look in his eyes, a look she had never seen before. It made her excited; she could feel her heart beating in her throat. Tom leaned down slightly so they were directly face-to-face. He placed his soft, wonderful hand upon her cheek. _'Oh God… is he going to do what I think he's going to do? Did what I say make him this happy?'_ Hermione thought. Tom closed his beautiful eyes and inched his lips ever so slowly to Hermione's. Finally, their lips touched. They were kissing. It was almost as though time stopped just for this moment, as if the world around them had disappeared and it was only them, sharing a moment more special then anything imaginable. Only a few seconds later, though it had almost felt like a blissful eternity, Tom pulled away and said, "You know that I'm only putting up with that mudblood Gryffindor for you." Hermione laughed out loud and covered her mouth with her hand. "What?" asked Tom.

"Nothing… it's just," Hermione laughed, "you really know how to ruin the moment." Surprisingly Tom smiled back at Hermione and laughed, too. He kissed her cheek in adoration, making a slight chill of delight travel through Hermione's body.

"Umm… Hey. Is everything alright?" said an unwanted voice. Konnie stood many feet away and scratched his head with his elbow up in the air. Hermione felt an arm around her waist, which belonged to Tom, of course. Hermione shamefully blushed, even though she thought it was a terrible cliché and hated it.

"Everything is just fine, _Konnie_," answered Tom. This time Tom had the smug smile on his face, and Hermione was not bothered with it one bit.

**AN**- Who else can't wait for it to be January so the next Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants book can come out? I can't wait at all…

**Review? Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

AN- So I have this confession. My beta wrote the kiss paragraph thing. I wrote this really short horrible _thing_ and he fixed it and made it longer. So credit to my pal and beta, Jordan. Claps and snaps for Jordan!

And I'm a complete idiot and forgot to change the chapter name last time… I had some ideas for that chapter, but ditched them. So yeah…

I had a hard time with this chapter. Drove me crazy…

Chapter Sixteen: Weather-wise… It's Such a Lovely Day…

There are things you can try to avoid in life. Things like public speaking and colds. Then there are dreams, which cannot be ignored no matter how hard you try. Human beings need sleep, after all. Some dreams are good. Some dreams are bad. Then there are some dreams that are a mixture of both, and they try to remind you of something. Sometimes we might not want to remember at all and sometimes we have to. Hermione had one of these dreams, and it silently took her captive:

"_Hello _Hermione_," whispered Tom from behind her. He sniffed her hair and caressed where it covered her neck. _

"_What?" laughed Hermione. "No, I'm Jane," she said as she whirled around to meet his blood red eyes. Dream Hermione knew at once that he was somehow a vampire but did not know that this was a dream, and not reality. Her hand went to her hair and felt the bushiness that it used to be. What was happening…? It felt so real…_

"_Roses are red," sang Tom, "_blood_ is too…" What had come over Tom? "Nothing could taste as sweet as you…" His hand was pushing her bushy hair out of view of her neck. He licked his lips and stared at a light blue vein that stood out against Hermione's pale skin. _

"_What are you doing, Tom?" asked a scared Hermione. His attitude struck her with fear. And what was with the rhyming? She had read that somewhere before, she knew she had…_

"_Never fear, my dear one!" sang Tom. "It's only a dream…" Tom kissed her neck and held his face to it. Hermione only pushed him away out of fear. "Don't you want to be together forever, Hermione?"_

"_Stop calling me Hermione! I'm Jane Rowley!" Hermione shouted at him._

"_Don't forget who you are, Hermione," said a strange voice that was not Tom's. _

"_Don't you want to be together forever?" asked Tom again with absolutely no eye contact. And then, with the grace of a cat, he sank his fangs into her neck. For some reason, she felt no pain._

"_Yes… but…" Hermione stammered. She could not stay there and she knew it, but how she wanted to! _

"_Remember Harry, Hermione. Remember your reason for being here," said the strange voice again. Suddenly she could see their faces. Ron's unmistakable red hair and freckles... Ginny's beautiful face and hair... Harry's messy hair and round trademark glasses…_

"_Go away!" dream Hermione yelled at them and the voice. Tom suddenly disappeared and she was left bleeding. "I don't want to remember you," she sheepishly admitted to her friends._

Hermione woke up with a harsh bang to her head. She must have been tossing and turning in her sleep because she was now on the floor with a massive pain in the head. She heard great laughter and she did not have to look up to find out who was laughing at her. It really could only be two people— Rebecca and Naomi. Sure enough, there they were, hunched over, grabbing their stomachs and laughing.

"Are you alright, Jane?" asked Rebecca in between gasps of air—she was laughing pretty hard. Naomi was now on the floor laughing.

"Peachy keen," answered Hermione in a mumble, rubbing her throbbing head.

Meanwhile, back in 1996, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley sat in the scarcely populated Great Hall completely terrified. They both wondered where Hermione was. Harry had traveled through time before and he knew that you could just return to the very same minute that you left. So why in the world was she not back yet? He silently wondered if the worst had happened, and he knew Ron was thinking the very same thing.

Harry watched as people around him laughed and chatted casually. It angered him to think that they could be so happy when he and Ron were so worried.

"What would she do, you think?" Ron asked him in a quiet voice. Ron looked paler than usual and his eyes seemed bulgier, but Harry could not blame him. Ron had a thing for Hermione for years, yet it was only last year when he told Harry about it. Now she was gone and he was worried, they both were obviously.

"Talk to Dumbledore," said Harry. Countless times she had told him to talk to Dumbledore about his Voldemort problems. Wouldn't she turn to him now? Ron nodded, and Harry said, "Right, let's go."

And so the boys walked out of the Great Hall and to Dumbledore's office to have a small chat with their Headmaster. Rudely and unknowingly, Ron walked into Dumbledore's office without so much of a knock and he sat down in one of the chairs that were open to him. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking almost as though he expected them to come barging in like they did. Harry did not let Dumbledore get a first word in, it was too important to him. "Sir, we're worried about Hermione."

"Yes, as am I. Under a careful Time-Turner user she should have returned within a few seconds of when she left. I can only assume she made an error in attempting to return to our time. The explanations for this can be endless, but at any rate, she has been delayed," said Dumbledore.

"Isn't there something we could do?" Harry nearly shouted. Dumbledore did not act nearly as worried as he should have—this angered both Harry and Ron but Ron (for once) seemed to be keeping his temper under control.

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"Like go and get her! Or at least make sure she's okay…" said Harry. He then looked at Dumbledore.

"Intriguing idea, Mr. Potter, but as you know time is very delicate. It would be foolish of me to allow even more individuals to be in a sensitive moment in time," he said gravely.

"But you said yourself that she could be in trouble! Something has to be done!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore put his head in his hands. He seemed to be torn from two decisions.

"I am faced with a difficult dilemma," the old wizard said. "Either I risk you two getting lost in time or causing a major change in history, or do nothing and hope Miss. Granger turns up." All three of them kept silent for a few moments. Dumbledore was thinking.

He finally looked at them and said "Very well… You two must be extremely cautious. Find Miss. Granger and find out what went wrong. Professor McGonagall has a time turner take this note to her and she will instruct you further."

Dumbledore wrote the note. McGonagall hesitantly handed over the time-turner. And they were off.

Hermione found out quickly that Tom was not exactly a touchy feely person. Neither was she, so all was good. She found this out because she kissed him on the cheek once in public and he was in an instant bad mood. They talked about it later, and agreed public kissing was a "no-no." As the week passed he did hold her hand plenty of times, with occasional kisses. They were not together as a couple… or, at least, that's what Hermione thought. Could you really kiss and hold hands with out being a couple? Hermione was a little confused, but she was still happy with this whole arrangement. Sometimes she wondered if Tom was only putting on an act because he wanted to make Konnie angry. Then again, he usually kissed her in privacy and those doubts went away. Holding hands was a public thing though, and she did not mind that one bit.

Now that their affections were out there in the open, Konnie was a little more forward about his affections for Hermione. It was now mid-December, and Konnie was going to buy her a dress for his party when the next Hogsmeade weekend rolled around, which was this weekend. Hermione wished that Konnie would invite Tom to the party, too. She knew that he would never— not in a million years— ever do that. In any case, they had already arranged that she would be leaving the day after the party, which was two days before Christmas. She was to go to Kings Cross and hop on the Hogwarts Express. It was running everyday that week, thankfully, so Hermione could leave whenever she wanted.

In the Great Hall on a Thursday afternoon during break, Hermione sat next to Tom and they had a little chat. "So… how's Archibald?" Hermione asked Tom. Everyone was there, but they were off in their own conversations. Hermione grew to hate Archibald, though she did not see him again. She hated that he could have ruined her chances of getting that first kiss of theirs.

"He's… old and stupid. I imagine he'll be running into walls soon…" said Tom. "I need a new pet… Maybe a snake… I like those," Tom answered. He had been hinting at things he wanted for Christmas all week like a discreet little kid. Then again, Hermione had done the same thing. She mentioned that she would like to have a kitten, a dress, or some books. She hoped for the kitten or the dress, but knowing Tom, she would get the books. Konnie would probably get her the kitten or the dress. But she wanted something nice from Tom, not Konnie. If Tom got her a dress, then she would have it forever. If he got her a kitten… well, that would be nice. She would have it until it died, but she could make memories with it and that would remind her of him. If he got her a book… well… no, she did not want him to get her a book. She loved books, sure… but he might get her the wrong book. And if he got her the wrong book, would that be some sort of sign? But since when did she go looking for signs? As for a present for Tom, Hermione was going to get him a snake. She had bought some money along for the trip in case she needed it. Plus, the pet shop down in Hogsmeade was having a Christmas sale.

"Can I call him Archie?" Hermione jokingly asked expecting a stern no. Instead of that, Tom leaned closer to her.

"Only," he smiled, "in secret." Tom's face suddenly turned stern, "There's no telling what he would do if he heard you. He might kill you. You know he wanted to." Tom sighed and turned his head away from Hermione. She could not help but feel a little scared then. What if Archie got out and gobbled her up? He didn't even need to gobble her, he just needed to look into her eyes and she in his. Then again, if Tom told him not to—which he has—the Basilisk should leave her alone.

"But… he would obey to you, right?" asked Hermione in a whisper. Making sure was not a crime. It especially was not in Hermione-land, where Draco Malfoy was dirt poor and ugly and _not_ charming.

Tom reassuringly put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, he can't disobey. Don't worry about what I said. He can't understand English."

"Oh," whispered Hermione, feeling foolish. _'Duh, Miss Know-It-All Granger…'_

"Jane," called Rosalie, "come talk to me about what kind of dress you want. I would like to know very much," she patted a seat beside her. Hermione gave Tom a sort of 'duty calls' look and went over to talk to Rosalie.

"I was thinking of wearing green," Hermione said. Rosalie shook her head.

"No, no. You're a stunner in blue; go with blue. I'll come with you when you two go shopping. Konnie is really horrible at fashion… Maybe he will buy you two…" before Hermione could protest Rosalie shouted over to Konnie. "Konnie, will you buy her two dresses if it's not too much to ask?" Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"Do you think I'm made of money?" asked Konnie.

"No, not you, but your family is," answered Rosalie. "You'll love his mother. Really, she's delightful. Very poised and beautiful and fashionable…" Rosalie went on. While she was talking Hermione thought, _'I'm getting a green dress, damn it.'_

The weekend came and Konnie and Rosalie went to Gladrags to find a suitable dress. Rosalie still said that Konnie should buy her two dresses so that she could "switch things up a bit" if she felt like it. Hermione did not exactly want Konnie to waste money on a second dress that she may never wear, but Rosalie insisted saying that she could wear it to the ball at school. Gladrags had a whole batch of new things that Hermione did not notice when she was last there. They had these hats that looked like a headband with a feather sticking out of one side. Hermione thought that they were the most ridiculous things she had ever seen, but Rosalie told her that she _must_ get one—it would go great with her "new blue dress!" Hermione gave into the peer pressure just to make Rosalie be quiet. The dresses, on the other hand, were a while new adventure to Hermione. Well, they were not very different. A dress is a dress, after all. They had a few nice blue ones, to Rosalie's joy. One of them that Rosalie and Hermione actually agreed on was a light blue, silky dress. The arms were long and were intentionally inches wider than her arms. The rest of the dress was tight and nice, though. The neckline was in line with her shoulders. From the start of the right shoulder, the blue fabric ended diagonally and ended at the beginning of the inner arm. The fabric replacing the blue on this part of the dress was black. It had Hermione's invisible seal of approval all over it. They had a green and silver one, too, but the blue and black one was much nicer. Konnie agreed to buy the blue one, and they were all happy with the selection.

Instead of buying Hermione another party dress, Konnie bought her an outfit to wear the day she arrived. It was pretty much just a white button-up top and a brown skirt. It may sound plain, but Hermione was a "Plain Jane" and she liked it.

Rosalie gasped. "Jane! You must get your hair done for the party!"

Perhaps Hermione was getting all too excited for this party or she really wanted a change. Hermione nodded and Konnie smiled at her.

"You should get it cut really short—that's how the very trendy girls have it. But Hogwarts girls aren't very trendy," said Rosalie. "You should definitely do it."

"Maybe I will. Not too short though," Hermione thought aloud.

"You should, you'd look beautiful," said Konnie with a genuine smile.

Hermione felt herself blush a little but said, "Do you think Tom would like it?"

Rosalie laughed like she said something truly hilarious. Konnie's smiled fell and nodded. "If he doesn't, then he's crazy, because you would be beautiful anyway."

'_Load. Of. Bollocks.'_ Hermione thought. "Well, let's go get my hair chopped off, then!" she said excitedly.

Inside the hair salon, there were floating scissors cutting people's hair and combs brushing through the hair and brooms sweeping the hair away. The only person that worked there was a plump little woman with orange hair and a kind face. "What can I do for you, deary?"

Ron and Harry were now in the year 1942 accompanied by Harry's trusty invisibility cloak so they would not be seen and the Marauders' Map that they could only hope worked. They searched for nearly an hour before Ron got frustrated and Harry got kind of scared. Eventually they took of the cloak and looked everywhere for young Miss Granger some more. They asked around for her, but everyone gave them strange looks. Some asked, "Who _are _you?" and others asked, "Who's Hermione Granger?" Then they thought about changing the question to, "Have you seen a girl with really bushy hair?" which only earned them plenty of answers including the word no and "No one has really bushy hair here…" then more, "Who are you?" questions. They both decided that asking around was not going to help. Though frustrating, they would have to find her themselves. They did not think that the Map was going to be much help, but they pulled it out anyway, and there were a whole bunch of names that both Harry and Ron had ever heard of, and they knew that it did work. They searched the Map and found no Hermione Granger, but a lonely Tom Riddle. Harry had to give Ron a little pep talk so Ron would not go marching in the castle and strangling Tom. Harry then presented the fact that they might be in Hogsmeade. The boys walked the long stroll to Hogsmeade from Hogwarts in search of their friend. If she wasn't there, she was dead for sure, and then Harry would let and help Ron strangle Tom Riddle to death.

AN- Just for the record… I hate writing Dumbledore's part, so I let my beta write most of Dumbledore's part.

I found out that I have difficulties spelling "invisibility" at 6:30 a.m..

Sorry for the shortness.

Review.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- FIRST I'd like to say that when dream/vampire Tom said the whole "Roses are red, blood is too. Nothing could taste as sweet as you." I got that from my dear friend Rose's (merielrose) story (Roses Are Red, Blood is Too), that I strongly encourage you to all go and read and review.**

**SECOND- Konnie stays. Get over it. You can beg. Oh, you can plead! But no matter what, he stays.**

**THIRD- School is starting on September 5th, so now I really have to crack down on my homework! So I ask you to please be kind and wait for my next chapter. I'll only be writing when I do not have homework and on weekends from now on. Updates will come every weekend. Okay?**

**Chapter Seventeen: Only Kisses On the Cheek From Now On**

Hermione remembered watching the pudgy shopkeeper behind her tall desk. She sat in a chair and Hermione could see a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey secretly hidden there from where she herself sat. Maybe that's why she looked so cheery when they entered…

She watched as her dark, soft, curls that she had gotten quite used to in the last four months fall to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. Hermione never really was one to get her hair cut. Sure, she was not a firm believer in always looking her best—there were more important things to be concerned with! Even though she told herself that hair grew back, she did not enjoy getting laughed at. Haircuts could go terribly wrong, and thus resulting in people laughing at you. Especially impulsive haircuts—those were the worst—and this was one impulsive idea.

The floating scissors cut wildly at her hair, and Hermione secretly wondered if they even knew what they were doing. _Brush and cut, brush and cut._ Hermione never quite got used to the whole haircut system… Then she closed her eyes, for she could bare it no longer. _Why_ was she doing this, again? She could not remember now…

The scissors finally stopped. Her eyes peaked open and saw what her hair looked like now. It was shorter than she was used to, obviously. Her now curlier curls just touched her petite shoulders, but her neck was long so it was not very short. It all took her a few moments to get used to—this had been the shortest her hair had been since she was at least four years old. She still sat in the cute salon chair gaping at the mirror that held her reflection and touching her hair in disbelief. Half of her thought, _'Why did you do that, you daft, _daft_ girl?'_ and the other half thought, _'Oh, you look fine.'_ Rosalie was grinning wildly and doing some little happy jig—which Hermione assumed meant she liked it. Konnie had an approving look on his face and told her that she looked gorgeous. The owner of the salon shuffled over to Hermione and tossed her hair about while gushing about how lovely and trendy she looked. Hermione could only smile at her because she was worried. What would Tom say? Oh, he would hate it for sure…

Rosalie and Konnie stood with their backs to the old, large, frosty window, and Hermione looked at them for a little more reassurance. Her eyes simply wondered past them for a moment, and could have sworn… No… it could not be them, could it? What she saw was a tall boy with ginger hair with other Ron-like features and another tall boy with black hair and round glasses. They looked just like Harry and Ron... Then, she did a double-take. It _was_ Harry and Ron! Oh, how she had missed them. She could count the ways! At first she smiled like she did when she became a prefect. But then… no; she stopped smiling and proceeded on to frown—why in the world were they here? She did not want them here with her and they did not need to be there… Did they think they could not handle things by herself? She then watched as the two stopped in front of the shop, Ron seemed to be saying something with a few hand gestures, and she saw Harry nod and they walked into the salon. Hermione's heartbeat sped up and she could not believe what was happening. They were going to ruin absolutely everything! Couldn't they just let her be happy for a while? She knew her face went white when Ron looked right at her. Harry did too, but they turned around and exited like they had no idea who she was. As an impulse, she almost ran after them. She wanted to scream at them to go home but at the same time tell them how much she missed them. Had a different wardrobe and haircut really made her look like a different person? Hermione began to wonder if the boys ever cared to notice her face within the last six years of their friendship.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Konstantine caringly asked just as Ron exited the shop. The ginger-haired-boy looked back at her once more, but continued walking out shaking his head back and forth.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something—anything. She could not find her words, though, so she sat there with her mouth open with furrowed eyebrows. She tilted her head a little. How could they not see her? Had they gone blind over the last two month…?

"She looks like she has just seen a ghost," Rosalie joked and added in giggles. Konnie smiled, but Hermione was still confused. She was speechless. And Rosalie's joke was just stupid, anyway.

Hermione shook her head to dismiss the question all together. Konnie paid the woman and they left the hair salon (Hermione learned that he paid for pretty much everything). As they walked to the carriages, Hermione kept looking back to see if they were still here. She did not see them again, and for that she was thankful. The first time she saw them she was sitting down, but now she was standing. She might faint if she saw them again… Or perhaps the next time she saw them, they would recognize her.

Back at the castle Hermione was quieter than usual, and Tom did not notice at first. He was quite shocked over her hair; he gaped a bit and ran his fingers through it like a child. "I like it, Jane. I really do," he assured her. "Did _Konnie_ pay for it?" he asked suddenly with a look of disapproval. She merely nodded. He made a frustrated sound. "Does he pay for _everything _you do?"

"Pretty much everything in general…" Hermione responded in almost a whisper. At the moment, she was not in the mood to bicker that much, but she would if she had to. "I probably wouldn't be able to stop him if I tried."

He suddenly glared at her, which made her sad. He should not glare at her that way, because in the way he was doing it, it really made her sort of scared because she knew what he was capable of. "And that is fine with you? Don't you think _I _should be the one paying for your things, if anyone else but you?" He then, after a short while of her not answering his question, noticed her mood. "Is something wrong?" asked Tom. Hermione automatically shook her head. Then she smiled and remembered a conversation that they once had about spiders in a corridor.

"You'll never guess who I saw in Hogsmeade…" she said. "Harry and Ron!"

"Ronald… and Harry? The spiders?" he said with a smile. Hermione nodded and thought it was a very good thing that he remembered their strangest conversation to date. "That's strange. Neville was not there? Too bad… Are they well?"

"I don't know. I didn't have time to ask. They move awfully quickly, those spiders do," They both laughed, but when their smiles faded he said something that was potentially heart-wrenching.

"Must you go to that party? Konstantine isn't really worth it, is he? I'm afraid that I have to admit that I will miss you far too much," Tom sighed but did not give her any eye contact. He was bad at that, she noticed. Eye contact was something Lord Voldemort was horrible at.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I have to go. He is my friend, whether you like it or not, and I said I would. I'll only be gone for two days." Hermione laughed silently to herself; she had heard tales from Ginny about boys being quite possessive—Ginny used the word "clingy". Krum had been a bit _obsessive._ Now she could relate with Ginny, but it was too bad they would never have a conversation about it. Hermione patted his arm and added a "Sorry."

"You're such a… _Gryffindor._ It's almost sickening," he said with a disgusted face as he said 'Gryffindor', and she knew that he meant it as a real insult. There was only one way to deal with this sort of person, she learned. Fight fire with fire. Water would have worked better, but what would be considered water? Just giving up? Or would giving up be considered contributing wood to the burning fire? She did not know.

"At least I'm not a Slytherin—thinking I'm all high and mighty because I strut around with green and black robes. Gryffindors' are the kind of people who actually care. Slytherins, not unlike yourself, only care about themselves."

"It's a survival instinct," he told her. Argument over, you see? Fire with fire! There was now a balance and Tom felt no need to fight back. He took her arm in his and proceeded down the empty corridor. "_Must _you go? Who will I argue with while you are gone?"

Hermione laughed quietly. "Yes, I must. I am sure you'll manage for two days. Fight with Naomi."

"She'll be gone," he said.

"What? Since when?" asked Hermione.

He shrugged. "She wasn't specific. She just said that she would be gone."

"Then that gives Rebecca and Benjamin some time to get to know each other more!" Hermione nearly shouted Rebecca's secret.

"Rebecca and Benjamin?" Tom inquired. "Would they really make a good match?"

"I don't know. Do we?"

"We've lasted this long. I'd say that's a yes," he said and Hermione smiled. Her question was not a very serious one, but he gave her a serious answer. Although, it really had not been too long since they got "together"… "When do you leave for _Konnie's_? Have you prepared to find out that he secretly lusts for me?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I've written down possible things to say back to him. For example, I will say to him, _'Why? _He is so ugly!'" Hermione joked with him. "I will be leaving with him and Rosalie on the twenty-second… which is tomorrow. I know we've had this conversation before. Anyway, I will be back with a gift for you on Christmas morning," she told him.

Tom took the joke well, thankfully. He usually did not being called ugly. "You mean you haven't gotten my gift yet?" He acted hurt.

"Nope. You are too unimportant to bother with. I'm thinking of not even getting it at all."

"Oh… well I haven't gotten yours either. So many things to do, no time to think of Jane."

Hermione somewhat randomly kissed his cheek and sighed. This was a normal conversation between the two ever since they had gotten closer. "I'm glad I came here," she said. He did not say anything, and Hermione did not see him smiling. It was all too surreal, and sometimes surreal was nice.

…………………………………………………………….

Later that night Hermione packed what she would need. It was not too hard, packing… And she did not understand why everyone seemed to complain about it. Then again, she was only going for a few days. All she needed was a few outfits, toothbrush, hairbrush, her wand, a mental image of Tom, a book or three, and a few other things. The next day Tom kissed her in front of everyone before Rosalie, Konnie, and Hermione boarded the carriage that would bring them to the train. Maybe he did it because he meant it, or maybe because he really wanted to make Konnie angry… or both. Either way, Hermione did not mind much. It was a nice way to leave him, even if it was only for a few days.

"Come on Miss Rowley, or we'll miss the train!" called Rosalie from the carriage. "Say goodbye to your husband and let's get out of here! And don't tell him that you're having a secret affair!" Hermione sighed and then hugged Tom again, and he hugged her back. She waved goodbye to a sulky looking Rebecca, and Benjamin, Thorvald, Paisley, and everyone else. With that she entered the train to see a slightly angry Konnie, but he smiled at her anyway. That was the thing she liked about him. He was an all around good person; kind and caring and everything else that makes someone a great person. It was too bad that Hermione knew he had a crush on her. It made her hold back on some of the things she did. Konnie had best friend potential. She could never hug him, though, because that might give him the wrong idea.

Now on the train headed to Kings Cross train station, the three found a comfortable compartment and sat down. They closed the door for some privacy and Rosalie engaged in conversation with Konnie.

"So who's going to be there this year, Konnie?" Rosalie asked him.

"Um… I think Christine will be there. And Jay—"

"Ugh, I hate him!" Rosalie said and turned to Hermione. "He's a marvelously disgusting flirt who thinks he is God or something," she explained.

"Mum and Dad invited him, sorry. Addison and Brennan… Adrienne and Bridget—"

"Oh good; I miss her."

"A lot of other people and their parents will be there—including your parents. Mum and Dad's friends, too, and their kids."

"Who invited _my _parents? I don't want them there…"

"Mum and Dad, again, sorry. They thought that they would want to see their daughter on Christmas Eve."

"They'll ruin the whole night for me…"

"Your parents are fine. Stop whining; they'll be talking to the adults all night."

"They'll probably bring their wands… and dress like wizards… and embarrass me into next year."

"I'm sure my parents asked them not to," Konnie said shaking his head. Rosalie sighed loudly. Hermione thought that she was being a brat about it…

"You'll like everyone there—except Jay. Or… they'll like you," Rosalie said to Hermione.

"I'm guessing that your friends don't know that you two can do magic?" asked Hermione.

"No. We just tell them that I go to an all boys' boarding school and Rosalie goes to the sister school. They don't ask questions."

"Do they even ask what your schools are called?"

"Oh sure… We tell them that I go to Hillhouse County boys' school, and she goes to Hillhouse County girls' school."

"Oh… Can we stop by Diagon Alley on the way back? I need to get some people presents," said Hermione.

"Sure. I need to get things too. We'll go tonight when we get there, even though it will be nighttime. Then, by the time we get to my house, my parents will be asleep and you can just meet them tomorrow."

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLY?" came loud yelling in front of their door from an old-looking woman with a trolley full of sweets. Konnie bought them all something to snack on.

……………………………………………

About five hours later, conversation had pretty much come to a standstill. Konstantine had fallen asleep. Rosalie was writing in a journal and Hermione decided to look out the window. She felt slightly pathetic because all she could think about was how much she missed Tom. She would have to send him an owl once she got there. Sure, it sounded a little obsessive and a bit out of character. But she knew he would not send her any letters if she did not first, so she would. How she ever survived without Tom Riddle—she just decided—was beyond her.

'_Ew… I sound like horrible Pansy Parkinson going on and on about Malfoy and how "great" he supposedly is,'_ Hermione thought and pulled out a book called The Uncoordinated Witches and Wizards Guide to Quidditch by Deacon Derry Dix. She borrowed it from the library, and decided to just take it with her even though she was sure she should not do that, for it was against a school rule. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two about Quidditch before returning back home and become a Quidditch star. Though, she had read many books about Quidditch, and none of them seemed to help at all. If any book could tell her to how to get over her fear of flying, then that would help immensely. This title seemed increasingly promising every time she read it, though.

As she cracked it open, she noted on how short it was and frowned. It also looked quite untouched—if possible. She decided to read the "About the Author" section in the beginning first. It read:

"Deacon Derry Dix was born January 15, 1894 in a town called Broom Hill in Suffolk, England. He is married Olivia Russell and has a son named Nicholas, who is now 25 years old and has a wife of his own. He has two dogs, whose named are Ernie and Lucas. To this date, he still lives in Brooms Hill with his family."

'_Very interesting man, that Deacon Derry Dix.'_ Hermione thought sarcastically and proceeded on to the rest of the book, which proved to be very and entirely useless. All it said was "stay on your broom," "learn how to balance yourself," and the rules of Quidditch. Maybe that is why it is not very popular and only less than one hundred pages. And that is probably why Hermione had never heard of Deacon Derry Dix. She was sure that Harry and Ron would have talked about him at least once, which they had not.

What kind of name was Deacon Derry Dix, anyway?

Moments later, the train finally entered the Kings Cross train station in London. Hermione nudged Konnie, who woke up at her touch and smiled her way. He was a little groggy and asked, "Did I snore?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "We're here." She stuffed the stupid book back into her small carry on bag and stood up.

"Come on, Konnie. Don't go back to sleep," ordered Rosalie. "We have to go to Diagon Alley now." Konnie nodded and closed his eyes again. "Konnie!" she smacked his head, "Wake. Up!"

"Alright, alright…"

The train stopped, and they made their way to Diagon Alley. Konstantine said that they would have someone there at the train station waiting for them near the platform. This said person would take their luggage back to Konnie's house, and drop them off on Charing Cross Road near the Leaky Cauldron on the way by car.

……………………………………………………………..

They were now exiting the Leaky Cauldron out the back. The pub had a different bartender and it was completely full of people.

"Alright, let's see if I can remember how this is done," said Konstantine looking at the brick wall. He took out his wand and tapped it on a brick.

"No, no, it's not that one, it's _this_ one," instructed Rosalie. Konnie nodded.

"And… it's not opening…" said Konnie in dismay. "Let me try this again…" Hermione was getting uneasy. She knew which brick to hit, and it was next to the one he just hit!

Hermione started tapping her foot as Konnie and Rosalie debated over which brick to hit and it maybe he was hitting it the wrong way. "Why don't you try that one there…?" she suggested and pointed to the right one.

Konnie hit the brick that Hermione pointed at, and it opened. He smiled at her, "How did you know?"

"Just a guess," said Hermione.

They walked in and decided to go their separate ways so no one would know what they were getting for people. For this specific trip, Hermione had brought her own money for everyone's gift, but she would have to stay on the not-so-expensive side if she wanted to get everyone something. She decided to get the snake last, because she did not want to carry that around for a while. She wanted to get the girls pretty jewelry, which might just be at Madam Malkins, but she was not very sure. So she ditched the idea all together.

She would make a mental list…

Benjamin would get something from Gambol & Japes, which was a joke shop, because he seemed like quite the jester of sorts…

Rebecca would get anything from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, because she really liked potions…

Naomi probably would not be happy with anything mediocre, but she would have to deal with what Hermione was willing and able to give her. She would get the solar system in a glass ball because she liked the Divination professor…

Paisley would not be receiving anything because Hermione found her somewhat annoying and she probably would not be getting Hermione anything.

Thorvald would get any book from Obscurus Books, even though he did not seem like much of a reader.

Terrence and Hayden would probably be happy with something simple…

Konnie would get… erm… new Quidditch goggles. It was quite the pathetic gift, she knew. There simply was no other option…

Rosalie… would get pretty stationary?

In truth, Hermione was pretty horrible at buying people things. It was easier if they just told her exactly what to get, but they never seemed to want to do that.

It took her a while to get around Diagon Alley. It never really seemed that big to her until now when her arms were getting tired of carrying bags of small things. Now it was time to make her way all the way to Magical Menagerie, which was on the other side of Diagon Alley. She sighed, and kept on walking. Oh, the distance she would go for Tom…

Inside the shop, it was chaotic with animal noises; kittens and old cats meowing, snakes hissing, ravens squawking, and other noises. Hermione's walk was somewhat hesitant in the loud store, but all she had to do was go in, get any snake, and get out.

"Hello, Miss. How can I help you today? Are you holiday shopping?" asked the very old-looking, male shopkeeper as he strode over to her.

"Hello. Yes, I'd just like a snake, please," Hermione told him. "Preferably the cheapest one you have," she muttered.

The shopkeeper walked over to the snake cages, taped the large tank-like cage they were kept in, and said, "Which one would you like?"

"Erm…" she pointed to the first one she saw, "How about that one?"

"Are you sure? That one's real mean sometimes…" the shopkeeper warned.

"Yes, I'm sure," she told him. _'They'll get along fabulously.'_

With that, Hermione bought the snake, some food for it (crickets—she could not handle feeding it a mouse) and got out of the shop. Moments later she found Konnie and Rosalie just exiting a store, and Konnie took her bags for her. Hermione handed them over quickly, but then felt a little bad for him because he was carrying so much. As a result of feeling slightly sorry for him, she carried a few things. It was very dark now, and they decided to floo to their final destination: Konnie's house.

……………………………………………….

The Lebedev house was amazing. 'House' would not even be the correct word to describe it, really. It was more like a museum, with all of the historical artifacts and what not. There were so many rooms and so much furniture and a small amount of people. The kitchen was like a very high class Great Hall. The floors were shiny and there were many chairs at the large table in his dining room. Hermione was not sure if she had ever seen so many chairs in one day.

After walking up the marvelous stairs of his humble abode, Konnie showed Hermione where she would be sleeping. Rosalie's room was right across the hall incase she needed anything, and Konnie's room was down the hall. Her luggage was already in her room, and upon entering she felt like they were suddenly in a hotel. The bed was neatly made and the room was bright despite the darkness outside. There was a phone beside her bed and also an owl in a cage, followed by a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink.

"If she makes noise," said Konnie pointing to the owl, "you can just let her out. She's there if you want to send a letter to anyone. Feel free to use her; I hear she has been bored lately." He set the presents down on the floor carefully, and Hermione put the unnamed snake on her nightstand.

Hermione nodded and faked a yawn. She wanted to write a letter to Tom… now. He took the hint, thankfully.

"Ah, well, you're obviously tired from the long trip. Good night, Jane. Sleep well," then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione could hardly care less.

"Good night," and with that she shut the door behind him, walked quickly over to the parchment and wrote a short message:

_Dear Tom,_

_We finally got to Konnie's house. I'm about to go to sleep. I got your present and I know you will love it._

_Love,_

_Jane_

She folded up the letter, told the owl where to go, and crawled into bed without so much has brushing her teeth. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out.

……………………………………………………………

Hermione woke up to Rosalie prodding her arm. "Jane… you've got an _owl_. And it's nearly ten in the morning so get up," she said in a rather sing-song tone. "Breakfast is ready and Mr. and Mrs. Lebedev are dying to meet you." Hermione decided just to sit up and start her day now, or Rosalie might be at this for a while.

Rosalie left after she was fully convinced that Hermione would not just lie back down and fall back asleep. She then went through to the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and washed up.

After she put on the outfit that Konnie bought her, which she decided never to wear again because it seemed illegal somehow, she opened the owl. It was from Tom, obviously, so she opened it fast and read it a few times. It said:

_Jane,_

_Glad to know you are still alive. Can you come back now?_

_-Tom _

The letter had about five percent of feeling in it, but she did not care so much. So she stuffed it in her pocket and she exited her room to find Rosalie waiting for her. They walked down the stairs with Rosalie leading the way. They walked through a few hallways and rooms before they got to one of the smaller dining rooms. In the room, it looked like they had stepped into a cottage in the middle of nowhere with a brilliant decorator. It sort of reminded Hermione of Anne of Green Gables, in a way.

At a square, wooden table sat Konnie and his parents. She found out that Konnie looked almost exactly like his dad. He certainly got his nose and facial structure from his father's side. His mother, though, shared the strange gold eyes, which Hermione realized were just very light brown. Both his mother and father shared the same height and hair color. They _looked_ rich.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Konnie. "Jane, this is my father," he gestured to the older man, "and this is my mother," with a wave of his hand to the older woman. "Mum, Dad, this is Jane Rowley."

"Good morning, Fedora," Rosalie quietly said to Konnie's mother and put a hand on her shoulder as she past to take a seat at the table. The woman smiled at Rosalie and nodded.

"Very nice to meet you dear," said his mother to Hermione, who watched his mother carefully. Her face was very beautiful in a sort of ancient way. Her lips moved with such grace like she had never stumbled upon any word. "Please make yourself comfortable and take a seat." Hermione sat in the only empty one and felt suddenly bad-tempered. Yes, she decided, Tom was definitely a bad influence. He seemed to be slowly morphing her personality everyday. She seemed to be forgetting herself all together, come to think of it.

"So you're new to Hogwarts this year, Jane?" Konnie's father asked. He had a kind face and a funny mustache. He wore thin glasses high on his nose and his face was wrinkled due to age. Hermione suddenly did not like him so much. _'Insignificant mugg—wait… what were you just about to say?'_

Ignoring herself, Hermione nodded, "Yes, sir," she answered him as she moved uncomfortably in her seat.

He laughed, "The name's Leonid. Call me Leon, all Konstantine's friends do. What house were you sorted into?"

"Ravenclaw," she said.

"Alright, Konstantine, what does that mean?"

"Ravenclaws' are known for their cleverness and for being smart," said Konnie.

"Oh! This one actually has a brain, then?" exclaimed Leon.

'_What does he mean "this one"? What does he think Konnie and I are?'_ Hermione thought to herself as someone entered the room with trays of food in their hands that was to be served to them. For breakfast, they would be having scrambled eggs and toast with some well needed and deserved tea.

…………….

As the day went on, people started arriving. The first to arrive to the Lebedev home was the once called Jay.

Jay was, in a way, kind. He looked arrogant, though, and that made it annoying to look at him. He was good-looking, sporting blond hair, green eyes, and fine features. He was pretty tall, so Hermione was kind of intimidated by him.

The second friend of Konnie's to arrive was called Bridget. Bridget was around Hermione's short height. She had short black hair. To Hermione she did not look like her name should be Bridget at all. She was yet to discover that this person was a very small ball of pure energy.

Then the people called Christine and Brennan arrived at the same time. The Lucrezia's were the next people to turn up. After that, people began flooding in and the Lebedev's told the live band to play.

Rosalie and Konstantine led Hermione to the room where the dancing was going on and people sat to have some dinner or a drink. They took her to where they normally sat with everyone and introduced her to Konstantine's friends. "Attention, attention: We have a new addition this year. This is Jane from my school." They all said "Hi" in response. Konstantine took his seat; Hermione sat next to him; Rosalie sat next to her.

"So you go to an all girls' school?" asked Jay. "Does it ever get lonely?" Hermione looked at Rosalie, who was rolling her eyes. She contemplated telling him that she was a lesbian, thus: no she was not lonely at all.

"No. Our schools' are always telling us to make friends with the boys, so we see them a lot," Hermione lied with ease.

"I would hate to go to an all girls' school," said Christine. "No boys would just be boring."

"I think it would be fun. There would be no distractions," said Bridget.

The night went on very slowly. Hermione only spoke when spoken to, which was more than she liked. All she could think about was leaving, as mean as it sounded. She was actually having a bit of fun, really. Bridget and Brennan were interesting people. Rosalie was right about Jay. Konnie did not leave her side for the whole night, which was fine. Christine dared Rosalie to ask Jay to dance. It was all fine and well until a five-lettered question was asked and accepted.

"Would you like to dance?" Konnie asked Hermione and held out his hand for her to accept.

"Sure," Hermione shrugged and took his hand. He took her to the dance floor just as a new song started. _'Oh, Ella Fitzgerald.'_ Hermione thought as she recognized the music in the beginning. Konnie stopped, turned around, and began dancing with her slowly.

_I know too well that I'm just wasting precious time  
In thinking such a thing could be  
That you could ever care for me  
I'm sure you hate to hear  
That I adore you, dear_

By this time, Hermione realized that he was humming along to the music. He held her close, but not dangerously glued together. He touched her with care as he waltzed around the dance floor with her.

_But grant me  
Just the same  
I'm not entirely to blame  
For love  
You'd be so easy to love  
So easy to idolize  
All others above_

In a fairytale, this might have been the day she fell for this Konstantine Lebedev. He was, after all, the good-looking protagonist— practically perfect in every way. But life was no fairytale for Hermione Granger. She loved the gorgeous antagonist, she finally realized! Konstantine could smile her way, smell fantastic like he did at the moment, and hum a strangely ironic song at her, but she felt that nothing could sway her feelings.

_So worth the yearning for  
So swell to keep every home fire burning for  
We'd be so grand at the game  
So carefree together  
That it does seem a shame  
That you can't see  
Your future with me  
'Cause you'd be oh, so easy to love_

With this sudden realization, she smiled and sighed. Hermione was finally in love. Everyone at home would be shocked if they ever found out. But she did not care. She would stay in this year if she had to.

_We'd be so grand at the game  
So carefree together  
That it does seem a shame  
That you can't see  
Your future with me  
'Cause you'd be oh, so easy to love_

Konnie then gently lifted her chin up and hunched over a bit. His lips touched hers just as the song ended and he kissed her like he had been longing to forever. Hermione, true to her newfound feelings, pushed him away. "Konnie… I—"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he stammered and blushed looking quite sorry.

"Don't be sorry… it's just that I am quite taken with Tom and—"

"Oh… I understand. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's alright," she smiled. There was a bit of an awkward silence now, especially because she could see that he found it hard to look at her. "I should get going and make sure I've got everything packed. I need to wake up early…" Konnie nodded. "I'll see you at school when you get back."

He chuckled a bit. "Only kisses on the cheek from now on?"

Hermione smiled at him and thought, _'Tom would murder him if he did that…'_

"Tell your parents thank you for me, alright?" Then, she walked to her room and packed everything she took out of her trunk. Before getting some shuteye, she fed the snake some crickets and flicked off the light, preparing to wake up in a few hours to catch the train, which left at four in the morning.

**AN- Hahahahahh! Okay, have any of you watched America's Got Talent? If you have, well, I couldn't resist naming Konnie's dad Leonid once I saw it on the list of Russian names… I loved Leonid the Magnificent. He was so adorable.**

**If you should read Don't Stand So Close To Me that will be published after this story, then you will find out where Naomi is going and all that hub-ub. **

**Changed Rosalie's character and Konnie's picture. Also Benjamin's and Paisley's. Go see!**

**I found out that Kings Cross train station was opened on October 14, 1852.**

**Was this chapter long enough? If you answered "No," … I think you're crazy. Heh, things needed to happen…**

**Thanks to Hadyn for telling me about the Hillhouse schools. I'm not that creative, I had to ask an English Kid.**


	19. Chapter 19

AN- I know that I'm terrible at keeping my word. I had you wait forever for this. Not because it's overly lengthy or because it took me forever, but because school is very time consuming, I am afraid. I'm only writing this now to make you and Stephanie happy, and because I need to finish this story. Anyway, I'm very, very sorry.

I will leave you with a thought of sorts:

Tim Curry is amazing (he is my new obsession). So is the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY (September 18)! And Hermione and Shannon (September 19)! And Jamie (September 21, 2006), too!

Chapter Eighteen

**Harry and Ron POV of Last Chapter**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley ventured around 1942s Hogsmeade. They did not stop and look at their surroundings, just at people's faces as they walked past. No one had the trademark Hermione hair or big brown eyes or face shape. It was almost aggravating, and Harry had expected Ron to yell something like, "Ugh! What are we going to do!" But Ron was silent and kept a stoic look on his face, and Harry did the same.

"Why don't we look in some buildings? Like this one…" suggested Harry.

"Would Hermione really go into a hair salon?" asked Ron, for they had never known Hermione to be one to care about her hair.

"It's worth a try," shrugged Harry, and Ron nodded. The boys quickly entered the hair salon and let their eyes gaze at the people within it. There were three students—a boy and two girls—and the shop keeper. One of the girls stared at them as they entered. Both boys thought that she did look a bit familiar, but it was not Hermione. This girl held herself differently; she was more relaxed as where Hermione usually looked sort of tense. Ron was the first to turn around, and he whispered a "nope" as they left. With wishful thinking, the red-haired-boy looked back again at the familiar girl. But no, it was not her. They would have to search some more… and so they did. The two searched high and low and never found who they were looking for. They even asked people questions like, "Have you seen a girl with rather bushy hair around?" but they always received a "no" in reply.

After searching Hogsmeade for a bit longer, the boys gave up, pulled out the time turner, and sent themselves back to 1996. Now they sat uncomfortably in Professor Dumbledore's office. They both wondered what had become of their dear Hermione. Was she dead, or did they simply not see her? Both boys were shaking in anger and fear. Had they lost their best friend? Neither of them knew for sure. Not even Dumbledore, who was pacing in front of them, could tell them what had happened. Eventually, he concluded that she probably was not dead, because only one student died in that year if he remembered correctly. A large weight had been taken off their shoulders by now, but the boys were still frightened of the fate that faced Hermione.

………….

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione sat up straight in the Hogwarts Express as it roared and began its journey. The light outside was scarce, seeing as it was still dark during the early hours of the morning. Hermione was tempted to drift off back to sleep since she was the only person in the compartment, but she was not tired and there would be no point in sleeping. She could flip through The Uncoordinated Witches and Wizards Guide to Quidditch by Deacon Derry Dix again and try to find something remotely interesting or helpful.

With a sigh of defeat she reflected on the events of the previous night. Konnie kissed her, and it was not a very big deal. She expected a gag like this to have happened, though she hoped it would have been obvious to him what her reaction would be. Perhaps he was a little slow, or perhaps he was just too determined. Hermione could not decide. Earlier, she chose to not tell Tom about any of this. It would only end up angering him, and she wanted him good and cheerful on Christmas. She feared that Konstantine might tell him, but she hoped he was smarter than that. Who knew what the future Lord Voldemort would do if he really did like her.

This brought her mind to a sour note. She was dating the most evil wizard of her time. And she liked it. She liked the thrill of it and she loved having him around. She loved that the snake she bought for him had started liking her, or so it seemed anyway. Life seemed kind of surreal. Everything was a-okay. Even having the Harry and Ron scare seemed fine. When she saw them it only gave her a mini-heart attack.

"Excuse me, can we sit in here?" asked Patricia Courts, an ugly girl with a large case of acne and light brown hair. Hermione recognized her because she was a Ravenclaw third year. Hermione had not even heard the compartment door open, so Patricia's presence made her jump a little, but she nodded all the same. Her friends—two boys named Edward (Gryffindor) and Emmett (Hufflepuff)—followed after her silently and glanced at Hermione as they sat by Patricia.

There was an awkward tension in the air, but Hermione did not feel it. But soon, Patricia broke the silence. "You're Jane Rowley, right?" asked the girl, pushing her light brown hair behind her ears and adjusting her thick glasses.

"Yes. And you're Patricia Courts," Hermione stated at the young girl. Patricia nodded.

"Yes," she confirmed, "nice to meet you. These are my friends, Edward," she pointed to the shorter one, "and Emmett," with a gesture to the one beside her. "Are you dating Konstantine Lebedev?" the girl asked. The boys leaned in to hear her answer.

Hermione broke into a fit of laughter. "A thousand times, no!" Did no one ever witness her and Tom together?

"Really?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Didn't you spend the holiday with him?" asked Patricia.

"Where did you hear that? I mean, yes, I suppose. I was there for a day or so," answered Hermione.

"Rosalie Lucrezia was telling someone in the bathroom not long ago…"

"I thought you were dating Tom Riddle," said Edward quietly. _'Ah, thank you. Someone pays attention.'_

"Yes, I am," said Hermione, giving him a kind smile.

"Then why did you spend the holiday with Konstantine?" inquired Patricia.

"I did not 'spend the holiday with Konstantine.' I'm coming back now so I can spend Christmas with Tom."

"Why are you dating _him_? He's so mean…" Emmett asked rudely, sounding rather nerdy.

"He's not mean to me…" Hermione said.

"And Konstantine is so much better looking!" exclaimed Patricia.

"That's a matter of opinion. How is any of this your business?" asked Hermione, starting to get annoyed.

"He strikes me as the kind of person who would kill someone and not care," said Emmett.

"That's—" started Hermione. _'Very true…' _she thought.

"Yeah, I agree. I don't like him," said Patricia.

"He always calls muggleborns 'mudbloods' in his very Slytherin fashion. I hate it. Didn't he make some girl cry, once?" said Edward.

"Oh yeah, it was Evanna, remember? I wanted to march right up to him and slap him across the face," said Patricia.

"And he's always so quiet and eerie," said Edward, "I can't stand it."

"Will you be quiet? You're talking bad about my boyfriend right in front of me, and he will not be very pleased about it if I decide to tell him about this little conversation," said Hermione in aggravation. _'Stupid third years… they don't know a thing about anything...'_

"Sorry…" Patricia apologized quietly. "So… what did you do at Konstantine's house…?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing… he had a party but I didn't stay for long."

"Why not? I would _die _to be in the same room as Konstantine Lebedev," said Patricia.

"Oh please, you're in the same room with him every time we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner," scoffed Edward.

"Did you dance with him?" asked Patricia eagerly.

"Yes," Hermione answered quietly. This was going to be a long train ride, wasn't it? And why in the world were they sitting with her? How many students could be returning to Hogwarts at this hour? Weren't there any more compartments open…? She hoped she wasn't this annoying when she was in her third year at Hogwarts.

"Oh you are _so _lucky!" proclaimed Patricia. "How was it?" she gushed at Hermione.

"Fine…" Hermione said and started to gaze out the window. Maybe she'd get the point if she just ignored them or something…

"Jane?" said a girl's voice, which was walking past the compartment. Hermione quickly turned her head to see who it was. Hopefully is would be her savior for the day. It was Naomi Lucas, and Professor Pardie was behind her. Not exactly the person she had in mind, but good enough. "Hi!" and she entered the already cramped compartment. Hermione heard one of the boys gasp at Naomi's presence as she smiled at her. Naomi glanced at the third years and said, "Why don't you come and sit with Professor Pardie and me?"

"Sure," said Hermione happily and grabbed her bags. Naomi picked up the cage the snake was in to help. "Hello Professor," she said to Professor Pardie.

"Miss Rowley," he nodded and smiled. He looked very sheepish and tired in contrast to Naomi's happy-go-luckiness.

"Who's this for?" she asked, picking up the cage that held the snake as they left the pesky, nosy, children behind. The snake hissed at her and coiled up in a corner of the cage as far away from her as possible. "Not very friendly, is it?"

"That's Tom's Christmas present. I think he will like it. I know she will like him. They're almost like two peas in a pod, I think," said Hermione as she followed Naomi to an empty compartment with Pardie following.

"Yes… he is very fond of snakes, I think. I'm sure he'll be happy to get a new pet. Especially one like this; it seems like they have the same bad temper," Naomi laughed. While Naomi said this, Hermione wondered why Professor Pardie was with Naomi. Perhaps she would ask Naomi about it later when Pardie was gone.

"Are you sure it's safe to give him such a snake? This one seems quite dangerous," inquired Professor Pardie.

"I don't think it'll hurt him. Snake's have always seemed to like him," assured Naomi. "Remember when one of the professor's snake got out? They told us to be careful because it was very deadly and mean, apparently. But Tom had it hanging on his shoulders one day."

Hermione smiled. Perhaps he kept it a secret that he could talk to snakes. Surely people had guessed it by now, though. Suddenly she felt privileged. Tom had only known her for a few months, and she seemed to know more about him than Naomi or Rebecca. She hated to compare it with what she was about to compare it with, but her mind did it for her and she had no control. It was almost like she was one of his favorite Death Eaters, but she had never killed anyone for him and she never planned to.

Now in the compartment, Pardie dropped his things off and left to go get something to drink. Hermione sat back, across from Naomi, and smirked with her arms folded across her chest. "Well, well, well," teased Hermione. "Is _he _why you were so secretive about where you were going?"

Naomi suppressed a smile, and then looked at Hermione seriously. "Jane, you can't tell anyone," she said, "Simon and me… it's not like we do anything. So there is no real reason for the secrecy. He's just a… a cowardly custard!" Naomi laughed. "Just… promise you won't say anything? The only people who know are you and Becca."

Hermione nodded. Naomi's relationship with Pardie was like hers and Toms. Both of them were kept secret for their own reasons, and Hermione could respect that. Really, it isn't like Naomi and Pardie were breaking any school rules. They both just mutually liked to be around each other. Hermione nodded again. "No, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

………………………………….

The train ride seemed to fly by, and Hermione could see that there were actually signs of potential love between Naomi and Professor Pardie. It would be a real shame if anyone took what they had and made it into something that it wasn't. But no one would know that they spent Christmas Eve together, and no one would know how they felt about each other. They could guess that Naomi liked him, and that Pardie got bashful around her, but that was about it. And Hermione felt happy for them, but scared for them at the same time. Though the percentage that someone would find out about them was low, it really was a possibility. The poor man would be fired, Naomi would probably be expelled, and her parents probably would not let them see him until she was of age.

To help time pass quicker, Pardie and Naomi helped Hermione wrap Tom's present. They took the cage, put it in a box with small holes on the four sides, and put the lid on. Then they wrapped it in pretty green wrapping paper.

When she arrived, Hermione was glad to feel the Hogwarts grounds beneath her feet. It did seem like a long time since she had been here, and it had only been two days at the most. She was glad that she would get see Tom again, and her friends, as well. She did miss Rebecca and Naomi while she was gone. Spending Christmas with this group of people would be far different from spending it with the Weasleys'. It would not be better, but she would still feel the same warm and fuzzy feeling. These people were all she had now, really. She had no parents here or Dumbledore. They were her new family and it would be horrible to leave them.

Tom, true to his word, waited for Hermione at the Hogsmeade train station for her arrival. But, much to Hermione's surprise, with him stood Rebecca, Terrence, Hayden, Benjamin, and Paisley. They all sat dully on a bench until they saw the train approaching, and stood up in excitement. Pardie decided to let Naomi and Hermione leave the train before him so it did not look suspicious. (_Poor guy, he really was paranoid_, thought Hermione.) The girls exited the train to see all of their friends smiling brightly. "Happy Christmas!" they all yelled and laughed, except Tom, whose gaze was zeroed in on Hermione and a smirk played on his lips. Hermione greeted him with an almost bear hug, and he only patted her back in return.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her when they parted. He was hoping for a "no," she knew, it would make him happier to think that she had a horrible time with Konstantine. Truth was, she did have a pretty boring time at Konstantine's house. The people were nice, the party was okay, but there was no Tom in the equation, so it could not equal a good time. Yes, she was still in the phase of obsession that all serious couples go through.

"No, I really didn't," she answered.

"I'm sorry," he lied. "Now you're back, and we can have a great Christmas."

"When do we open gifts?" she asked him. She really wanted to see his expression when he saw that the snake was for him. It made her very nervous. She also wanted to see what Tom got her. She knew, whatever it was, she would cherish it for ever, even if he made her a fruitcake.

"After the ball tonight," he said. "Do you plan on attending the ball?" he asked after a few seconds of silence between the two.

"Only if you'll escort me there," she said. Maybe the ball would make up for the night before. Unless someone died like the last time they had a ball… but that probably wouldn't happen.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as they started walking to the carriages that would bring them back to Hogwarts.

"Only a little," she joked. "I had Konnie, you know. He's a good replacement."

"I didn't miss you, either," he said, but she knew he was lying. He would not have come to the train station if he didn't, would he? Or was he serious? No, she was reading too much into things. He was joking, of course. Not because he was arrogant, but because he had missed her before, hadn't he? But then he caught her off guard, and slipped his large hand through her small one.

"Hello Professor!" Hermione heard Naomi say as Pardie exited the train. She then proceeded to ask how his holiday went and if he would be at the ball tonight, because she would be attending and she wanted to dance with her favorite professor.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Hermione asked.

"No," he said plainly. "Did anything happen at _Konnie's_?"

'_Yes and no…'_ "Not a thing," she answered. With that, the couple stepped into the carriage back that would take them to Hogwarts, shortly followed by Rebecca and Naomi.

"How was Konstantine's party?" asked Rebecca just as they all got comfortable in their seats.

"Uninteresting," said Hermione dully.

"Were there any muggles there?" asked Rebecca with amusement.

"Yes. It was a zoo full of muggles," she said.

"I would have died," said Naomi in disgust, but laughter too. "How did you survive?"

Hermione shrugged. "Muggles aren't that bad…" she muttered.

"I would have killed them all," said Tom, and everyone laughed except for Hermione, who only cracked a smile. Of course he would kill them all. And why did he always have to remind her of who he was when she really felt in love with him?

"That's why you weren't invited," Rebecca pointed out. Tom nodded and quietly laughed.

"And because Konnie probably wanted to try and get a good snog in with Jane," said Naomi. Hermione felt her face get warm, but she managed to laugh, which Tom did not. She looked out the small window on the carriage door, and saw Hogwarts in all of its beauty in the white snow. This was definitely her favorite time of year. Though she was not dressed appropriately, which she was able to ignore when she stepped out of the train, she felt very happy to be here at this time.

"So here's the plan," said Rebecca, "it's a little different than it used to be. We," she gestured to Hermione, Naomi, and herself, "will be sneaking into the Slytherin common room, because I'm feeling particularly sneaky today. We'll be wearing dresses instead of robes, so no one should suspect us. Once we get into the common room, we'll go up to the boys' dormitory and open presents. After presents, you can either leave, or stay with the boy of your choice," she looked at Jane and giggled. "Or not, it was just an option."

………………

Later at the castle, people prepared for the ball. The inside was decorated with mistletoe; the stairways entwined with a green plant with red berries attached; the portraits were busy putting the finishing touches on their backgrounds decoration; couples were busy giggling with Christmas glee. Hermione watched a few first years run past while Tom glowered down at them. Outside, magical snowball fights occurred, and people were snug in their warmest clothes. Children played and as did the near adults. Girls giggled at the thought of being caught under the enchanted mistletoe with their crushes. It truly was Christmas at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Tom caught Hermione's arm and pulled her under a doorway. Hermione was confused, at first. She could not move her legs very much, and Tom was smirking wildly. He pointed up with his devilish grin, and Hermione looked where he was pointing. There sat mistletoe above them. Hermione smiled at his sudden silliness. Like he had been waiting for eternity, he gracefully, but eagerly, captured her lips with his, and she kissed him back lovingly. Though she was only gone for two days, being able to do this was nice. Especially since he was _clearly_ getting used to some public displays of affections, so yes, this was good.

"Now, now, Riddle, Rowley, That's enough," shouted Professor Slughorn, though he was smiling, as he was passing by.

Tom laughed when they parted, and kissed her forehead. "You're awfully kissy today," accused Hermione.

"I'm making up for lost time," he said.

She hugged him and breathed in his natural Tom scent. He stiffly hugged her back, which instantly annoyed Hermione. So kissing was his thing but hugging wasn't? What a confusing person, but all the same, what a lovely psychotic murderer!

Hermione sighed. She loved him still. It was the strongest feeling that she had felt in a long time. And if she told him… what would he say? Lord Voldemort, she knew, could not love. He _hated _love, but why? And… could Tom Riddle love? Did he love her? Could he love her?

…………………………

The day went on, a regular Christmas. But the question of if he loved her—or _could _love her— still lingered in Hermione's mind as she sat in her dormitory. The ball was in one hour, and she was not very prepared. Of course, Naomi sat in front of a mirror, barely clothed and applying makeup. Rebecca was switching in and out of dresses, asking which one she should wear. The pair loved the dress Hermione was going to wear and kept nagging at her to 'hurry the hell up,' or she would be late. She knew that they were right, but her mind took in no conception of time right now. It was a bit distracted with this new thought.

"Jane! Honestly, if you aren't going to pretty yourself up then come here so I can do it for you," said Naomi in frustration. "You're making me nervous, and I'm already nervous as it is." Hermione did as she commanded and awkwardly sat beside her. She felt kind of numb, and before she knew it Naomi had finished her makeup and told her to get dressed. Hermione did as she was told.

"Are you alright?" asked Rebecca. "You know its Christmas, right?" Hermione nodded. She was fine, and she knew it was Christmas. Rebecca turned to Naomi, "She needs a pick-me-up." There was a pause, Rebecca was thinking. "Is the firewhiskey gone?" Naomi turned to face Rebecca, tilted her head, and then she nodded. "Ah well, a bit too early for a drink anyway," she patted Hermione on the back. "I'm sure getting gifts will make you happier." Hermione smiled, she did not know what else to do.

She looked at her wristwatch, thirty minutes to the ball. Had time really past that quickly? She picked up her dress and pulled it over her head and let it fall to the ground. Hermione looked in a mirror, flattened her dress a bit, and sighed. All done. She trudged over to her bed and sat down. "You better not lie down," warned Naomi. "You'll ruin your hair."

"Have you two ever thought…?" Hermione started. These were the first words to come out of her mouth for a while, the two turned to face her. The thought of what she was about to say made her eyes well up with tears. She looked down at her feet and shook her head. "Have you ever thought that maybe… someone was incapable of loving someone else?"

Rebecca appeared beside her and sat down. Her expression was sympathetic. She did not say anything, and neither did Naomi. They both just sat there and looked at her. A full minute had past of this, and Naomi shook her head a bit, with a small and quiet smile on her face.

"That's depressing," she said suddenly. Hermione let out a laugh and stood up.

"We should get going," said Hermione. "Don't want to keep our dates waiting for too long. Speaking of which… who are you going with, Rebecca? "

Naomi laughed. "Haven't you been paying attention to anything? She's been going on about it for _ages_."

"I'm going with Benjamin," said Rebecca.

"_Really!_" Hermione gushed. "That's great!"

"Yeah… well, Naomi, put some clothes on. Let's go," said Rebecca. Naomi slipped a silky white dress over her head and it fell down to her knees. She then stepped into a white pair of high heels and they all left the common room, accompanied by Hayden and Terrence who looked very nicely and actually had dates for this ball.

Tom, Benjamin, Paisley, and Thorvald and some others would be waiting for them just outside of the Great Hall. Hermione's heart thumped quickly within her chest. She was a little nervous to face Tom. It was like he could read her thoughts sometimes, and she did not want him to today. She also anticipated the night before her.

When they reached it, Tom took her hand and led her in the Great Hall. Hermione wondered if she ever realized how wonderful he really looked in black dress robes. Surely she had… He looked like a god; his pale skin glowing against the black fabric.

The Great Hall was filled with enchanting music and crowded with students' year 4 and up. There was a huge Christmas tree in the front of the room, with many colorful ornaments and a bright, silvery star on the top. Up on the enchanted ceiling flew Santa Clause in his sleigh, carried by his reindeer. It looked nothing like the Yule Ball, and Hermione doubted that Hogwarts would ever use the same decoration twice.

They sat down at a round table that would fit them all. Naomi looked around wildly for Professor Pardie and smiled when she spotted him. She got up, waved to her friends, and pranced over to him. Rebecca and Benjamin got up to dance. Then Thorvald and Paisley, Terrence, Hayden, and their dates got up and walked to the dance floor. That left Hermione and Tom alone. Hermione looked at him, as he looked away.

He looked at her, finally. "Do you want to dance? Everyone else is."

"No," she shook her head.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Umm… no," she smiled.

"What do you want, then?"

"Presents," she stated bluntly. Tom then caught her off guard, and kissed her softly. It made her weak, and she was happy that she was sitting.

"Please dance with me?" he pleaded. Hermione steadied herself by taking a deep breath, followed by a nod of her head. She grabbed his hand and he took her to the dancing area.

When they reached the right spot, he held her close and with care, as if she was a porcelain doll being taken away from an eager child. It felt so wonderful to be in his arms. Hermione kept her eyes shut and her breath and balance consistent. Never did she ever think a boy could make her feel this way.

"It's too bad we are only staying for thirty minutes," said Tom. This was another fact Hermione must not have heard when someone told her. "I'd like to dance with you all night."

'_Aww… how clichéd…' _she first thought. _'And yet, sweet…' _Hermione wanted to accuse him of being a liar, just for fun, but decided against it. She decided that she would not speak a word because she might ruin it. Her words could make him pull away and stop dancing with her, which was the last thing she could ever wish for. Her eyes were still closed, and she heard the fake Santa "ho-ho-ho-ing" about and his sleigh bells ring. Tom affectionately kissed her hair, and this simple action sent chills down Hermione's spine. At the moment she thought about how she ever questioned if he loved her. She felt so strongly that he did. He had to, right? There was so much proof for it. But maybe, for Tom, using the word "love" so soon would freak him out and scare him off. That would be horrible.

Hermione tilted her head against his shoulder and let the music enter her other ear with more ease. It was then, she realized, that they were dancing to the same song that she and Konnie danced to. This made her laugh; what irony!

The two danced until Rebecca came to tap them on the shoulder. "It's present time!" she told them with excitement. Hermione smiled brightly and held Tom's hand while they followed Rebecca, who was soon accompanied by Benjamin, who stopped and pointed at Naomi. She was under the mistletoe with Professor Pardie, merely inches away from kissing him in front of everyone before Headmaster Dippet stepped in to take the enchantment off of the plant. They called a disappointed-looking Naomi over and eventually, everyone was with them and they headed for the Slytherin common room.

The Slytherins eventually moved to the front of the group of people headed towards their common room. They led the way down to the dungeons with ease. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. The dungeons, true to rumor, were colder than the rest of the castle.

"We've moved all of the gifts you've bought to the boy's dormitory, just so you know," Rebecca whispered to her. Truth be told, it never crossed Hermione's mind.

Tom said the password to the stone wall and it opened with a thud. They walked in, and Hermione looked around. She always wondered what the Slytherin common room looked like. It was dark, with no windows, black couches, and a portrait of Salazar Slytherin above a lit fireplace. Tom beckoned them up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, and walked in one of the first doors.

Inside, the boys had their own couch, five neatly made beds, presents collected on the floor.

"Alright, push the beds together, boys," dictated Rebecca.

The boys did as they were told, and when they were finished everyone sat in a circle on them so Hermione followed. Tom pulled her over closer to his side. Suddenly everyone had out their wands, which they told Hermione to remember to bring, and they all said the charm, "Accio" to summon their presents. Boxes big and small flew over to the speaker's hands.

"Because Jane is new, I'll explain what we're doing here. We go in a circle. Whosever oldest out of us all goes first, then we work our way clockwise. We only open one present at a time," explained Rebecca. "When were you born?"

"September 19, 1926," answered Hermione.

"Oh, so you're first, then," Rebecca said. "Someone give Jane a present to open."

Tom handed Hermione a small black box, with no wrapping paper surrounding it. "Open it," he nudged eagerly, and so she did.

Inside of the box rested a very simple ring. It was gold with a black stone resting on top. On the stone was an engraved coat of arms. The ring was not ugly, and it was not beautiful. Hermione looked at Tom with a bit of confusion on her face.

"It was Salazar Slytherin's ring," said Tom. Everyone gasped, including Hermione, but not for the same reasons. This meant he had already killed his uncle, father, and both grandfathers when only a month or so ago he said that he did not know the whereabouts of his father. This meant that he knew he was the heir of Slytherin.

"But," started Hermione, "how did you get it?" she asked testing him.

"I know a woman who collects these things," he lied casually, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Wasn't it expensive?" asked Naomi.

"Not for me. She gave be a rather large discount."

Hermione did not know what else to say. He lied to her _again_, and he also gave her a family treasure. She was mixed with happiness and anger. She slipped it on her ring finger and looked at how it looked on her, it was actually rather nice. Deciding that this was kind of him, she kissed him on the cheek and continued to gaze at the stone on her hand.

"Tom's next," announced Rebecca.

Hermione pushed her present to Tom over to him and he opened it gracefully. He looked at the snake through the bars on its cage. It hissed at him, and he raised an eyebrow and smirked at it. "Thank you, Jane," he said and took the snake out of its cage.

"What are you going to name it?" asked Paisley .

Casually, the snake hissed something at Tom, and he answered for her. "Her name is Nagini."

**AN**- Let me just say right now… Dumbledore isn't going to be in 1942. I know he was the Transfiguration teacher and all that, but _really…_ I hate writing his part. I toyed with the idea, but decided against it. So don't think he'll be in here later, because I'm telling you now, he isn't in my story unless he's in 1996. There's no mystery there. No Dumbledore. I love him, but my story doesn't like him.

Sorry again for the four week wait. I would hate to be in your shoes. Hopefully I can set up a time to write, and then I can get you chapters earlier. I'm trying, I really am. So don't think I'm just sitting on my butt doing nothing. I'm thinking of you!

Review!

**OH! My stepfather is taking this story and Rose's (merielrose) story, Roses Are Red, Blood Is Too, and putting them into paperback books for examples because he needs some for a presentation he's doing for his work. I've had a cover made (thanks to Jordan and Nick), which will be on my profile for you to see. So far with half of this chapter in it, the story is 328 pages long and I like that. I'm excited.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN-** I'm sorry. Read it slowly. It's gonna have to last you for awhile…  
At the moment, I'm listening to a wonderful song by Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls called Hermione's Song (You and Me). It makes me think of Tom and Hermione; even though I'm sure it's supposed to be about Ron and Hermione. Nevertheless, go listen to it on his myspace.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hermione awoke on a bitter cold morning on the last day of December. Her head felt heavy and her eyes refused to open to the light that was knocking on their door. Rebecca sat on the edge of Hermione's warm bed and began poking her side lightly. Hermione twitched at every poke but refused to do more than that.

"Jane," Rebecca whispered timidly, in a raspy voice. "Wake up, or you'll miss _it_!"

"Miss what?" groaned Hermione loudly with her eyes tightly shut. It could not be morning already, it just couldn't… And what was Rebecca talking about anyway? No one told her about anything these days, honestly. Either _that_, or Hermione forgot to listen when they talked. Usually she was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she hardly paid any attention to anything or anyone. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning," answered Rebecca, still whispering in her raspy way. "You'll miss the _ritual!_ Come on, let's go! Get up. And please whisper, we cannot afford to wake anybody." Rebecca's legs bounced up and down on the wood floor of the dormitory excitedly. It made Hermione's bed shake.

"What ritual?" she asked, now whispering and snuggling her blankets closer. Rebecca made this action difficult, seeing as she was sat on top of the blankets Hermione was tugging on. _'What,' _Hermione thought, _'are they going to kill someone for Tom already? She sounds like she's talking about a sort of killing ritual.'_

"It's Tom's birthday today, remember? We have to go wake him up," she said. "Didn't he tell you?" she asked, now talking normally. "Yes," she answered her own question, "I did. I told you two days ago, and reminded you yesterday…" Rebecca's voice trailed off for a moment, but came back just in time, for Hermione was about to fall back to sleep. "Naomi didn't want to wait for you, so she — and everybody else —is downstairs waiting for you."

Hermione's eyes snapped open as what Rebecca had said finally settled in her sleepy mind. She cursed quietly as her eyes squinted in slight pain. It was far too bright to be four in the morning (Rebecca turned the lights on)… _'It's Tom's birthday? Since when?' _she wondered. She was positive that she would have remembered that teensy little fact if someone had told her, which she was positive that they did not. Shouldn't he have told her, too? Maybe something like, "Hey, Jane, tomorrow's my birthday." It seemed like an easy sentence. Why had he forgotten? Perhaps he forgot his own birthday...? No… why hadn't he told her? No, Rebecca must be confused… "I thought today was New Years Eve…" she thought out loud.

"It _is _New Years Eve, silly. It is also the day Tom Riddle was born, didn't you know?" Rebecca asked, and then she looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, get up, please. You're making us all terribly late. We have to be downstairs in the dungeons in less than five minutes, or they'll start without us."

"He never told me it was his _birthday_," Hermione said through her teeth as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Go brush your teeth," advised Rebecca with a smile on her face. "But be quick, and don't bother changing out of your pajamas. I'm not waiting for you any longer. Do you remember the password to the Slytherin common room?"

Hermione nodded her head, although, she really did not know the password to the cold and green common room. '_His birthday?? And he didn't even bother to mention it at all! Oh, he will get a piece of my mind. That is for sure!' _Hermione thought and her eyes narrowed as she got up out of bed and marched over to go brush her teeth, wash her face, and make sure she looked presentable. Hermione heard Rebecca leave the dormitory, and she decided to concentrate on trying to remember the password. As she brushed, she pondered on what in the world it could be…

Was it… Sneezewort? Or Wartcap Powder…? It was something to do with a potion, that's all she knew.

Hermione finished quickly and she rushed out the dormitory, walking as quietly as she could with her tiny hands clenched into balls of fury. She walked down the many staircases until she reached the main staircase that lead to the entrance hall. Heading to her right, she diagonally crossed to the dungeons and made sure she did not make a single noise. She did not think anyone would care if they saw her out at this hour while the school was still on break, but sneaking into the Slytherin common room might get them all into some trouble…

Hermione tip-toed past Professor Slughorn's dormitory, towards the brick wall entrance. The correct password (sneezewort) popped into her head as she had deja-vu of Christmas night when Tom told it the password. She said it and watched the wall break apart to let her enter. With haste, she made her way up to Tom's dormitory, where she found everyone waiting.

"Shh," a few of them whispered in giggles as Hermione entered. They all gathered around Tom's bed, where the Slytherin prince slept. He looked very stiff as he lied there, with his covers neatly over his body. Hermione wanted to stomp on him and disturb his peace.

Suddenly, they all crept towards him, like hyenas attacking their prey. Naomi grabbed Hermione's hand softly to lead her with them, but Hermione snatched her hand away and shook her head. Naomi just looked at her with a slight disappointed look on her face before she joined the group again.

One at a time and began lying next to him. All of them piled on his small bed; the sight put an amused smile on Hermione's face. Naomi and Paisley got on either side of Tom and they wrapped their arms around him, adding happily drunken looks to their faces. Rebecca squished near Naomi, Benjamin and Thorvald hugged each of his legs awkwardly, and the others just hopped on.

Rebecca beckoned Hermione over to join them with a pleading look on her face. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. Then Thorvald held his hand up and silently counted, 1… 2… 3.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU—" they all sang loudly very close to Tom's ears. Hermione could hear a quiet groan from her boy in the middle. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TOO-OOM,

Happy birthday to you!" they finished their song.

Tom began shoving them all off of the bed and they all fell on the hard floor with a thud and an explosion of laughter with an added "sh!" in between gasps for air. Tom looked disgusted and annoyed at them and their laughter.

"You never think we're going to do it again," laughed Thorvald. "And we get you every year!"

"Go away," he moaned. "I was having a perfect dream. You were all dead and I ruled the world," he explained. Tom's eyes peered and saw Hermione standing with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face. She wasn't looking at him. She felt like she'd pull a Superman on him and blaze fire his way with her eyes if she did look at him. But Tom reached his hand out to her; she could see this in her peripheral vision.

Finally, she looked at the birthday boy. No flames escaped her eyes like she half expected. She did not extend her hand to his—he didn't deserve it, really.

"Except you," he said, looking at her through squinted eyes. "You weren't there in my dream, and I missed you like you were dead, but you weren't," he explained. No one was listening to him talk, now, except Hermione.

"Hm," she said simply and began shaking her head. "You never told me it was your birthday."

Tom smiled in a charmingly devious way. "I don't like the positive attention," he said.

"Don't worry, Jane. It took us a year or so to figure it out. He never told any of us," Terrence assured her. "Don't read too much into Tom. He's pretty one dimensional."

Hermione let out a small laugh when Tom glared at Terrence. She just noticed how messy Tom's hair was, though he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. Deciding to forgive him for the time being, she sat down next to him on his small bed and rested her hand on his. She watched the snake, which was in its cage, watch her every move as she did this. Ignoring the snake's creepy gaze, she kissed his cheek and whispered "Happy Birthday."

………………………………

The group left soon after Tom started yawning and stretching. The three Ravenclaw girls and two boys quietly headed back towards their common room, heading up the many flights of steps. All were just as tired as Tom and needed their rest. With quick goodnights, hugs, and a few laughs when Hayden mimicked Tom's surprised reaction, they were off to bed.

Though Hermione was very tired and her eyes were heavy and her mind was fuzzy she found it incredibly difficult to sleep. Her mind was preoccupied with that damned snake, Nagini. As much as that snake _seemed _to like her, it was like she was the source of all of the evil that consumed Tom—and if not _all, _then 50 of it (which was more plausible).

Nagini, it seemed, had taken quite the liking to Tom, as well, and vise versa. He always had her with him when possible, and even when he was not supposed to. Of course, he used his special charm on the female teachers to get his way…

When Tom and Hermione were alone, he would talk to Nagini more than he would talk to Hermione. He would sometimes enlighten Hermione on what their topic of conversation was for the day, and sometimes she would hiss something at him and make him not tell her, or to give him more information to share. For example:

Tom held the young snake, entwined in his fingers of his right hand. He sat relaxed in the library while Hermione studied, hunched over a book. He began looking from her to Nagini as Nagini spoke to him. He shushed her for a moment. "Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?" he asked Hermione ever so casually.

Hermione's ears perked up at the new world. No, she had never heard of a Horcrux. She looked up at him, shook her head, and waited for him to elaborate, which he did not.

"Somehow Nagini knows all about them," he began looking at his pet in wonder with his head tilted, "and they sound _magnificent_." He smirked at the snake.

"What _are _they?" asked Hermione, eager to learn something new. She leaned closer, ignoring her book, and hoped that he would tell her sooner rather than later.

Nagini hissed loudly, quickly, and suddenly. Both Tom and Hermione jumped at her sudden anger. Hermione guessed that Nagini did not want him to tell her about Horcruxes, which must make them bad, she decided. Perhaps Nagini was the one who gave him all of his ideas for the future. And if she had not planted them there, then she had watered the seeds to help them grow big and strong.

After that, Hermione found it extremely hard to study this particular book. She must have read the same sentence ten times before she gave up on it. She closed the book abruptly, and stood up. This got Tom's attention for about a millisecond. He looked up at her, reacting to the sound her chair made when moved, but looked away soon after. Hermione stormed off to search the library for something to tell her about a Horcrux.

She went through every isle of books Hogwarts provided, twice. When she became frustrated and tired of looking, she returned to the table she had been sitting at to find that Tom had already left without a word to her.

…………………………….

She awoke an hour later shivering. Hermione grabbed for her blankets and curled into a lopsided ball. Opening her eyes a bit, she saw Naomi sitting up in her bed, beautiful as ever, staring off into space. When Hermione rubbed her eyes open quietly, she could see tears in Naomi's eyes. Naomi whipped away the tears and cleared her throat. Hermione sat up slowly. "What's wrong…?" she asked awkwardly.

Naomi half-smiled and shook her head. She pulled her knees to her chest and bit her bottom lip, trying to fight back the army of new tears. Hermione watched as Naomi lost the fight and the tears rolled down her face again. Hermione walked over to Naomi's bed and sat on the edge, ready to do some friendly comforting. "They're going to fire him," Naomi whispered. Her head fell down towards her knees as she began to sob quietly.

Hermione felt her stomach drop as the words flew out of Naomi's mouth. Tears came to her eyes too.

"Someone found out. They told Dippet." Naomi nodded like she should have expected this to happen. "I bet it was that horrible Patricia Courts. She's such a gossip…" Naomi let out a bitter laugh and cursed.

"What will happen to you?" Rebecca tearfully asked. Both Hermione and Naomi's heads snapped in the direction of her bed, where she sat with her legs crossed in front of her. Rebecca's eyes, like Naomi's and Hermione's, were teary.

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know… We're supposed to have a meeting with Dippet this morning about what is to be done," Naomi took Hermione's hand and squeezed it for comfort. "I could get expelled," she went on. "I'm scared. I haven't the slightest idea of what to do."

Hermione hugged Naomi, who cried on her shoulder. Rebecca came over to comfort Naomi as well.

"Well… even if he is sacked… you can still write to him, can't you?" suggested Rebecca hesitantly. Hermione was sure that Rebecca knew that it wouldn't make a difference.

Naomi nodded and bit the tip of her right index finger.

Hermione rubbed her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair. _'Poor Naomi… poor Professor Pardie,' _Hermione thought. If he got sacked for this—which he probably would— he would never get another job. And he was young! He has so much life to cover… Naomi would be sad for a very long time if he left and she was banned from seeing him. There was no telling what she would do. Surely she would use her Ravenclaw brain devise a plan to see him.

The girls sat in silence, with only sobs to be heard for each of them. That is, until Naomi wiped her final tear away and looked at Rebecca's wristwatch. Then she laughed, "The meeting is in three hours." She sighed and shook the sadness away. "I'll think of something…" ("You always do," Rebecca said surely.) Naomi smiled and whipped her eyes a few times. "So, how are things with Tom?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione nearly laughed, and she didn't know why. "Just fine," she said.

……………………….

A few hours later, Hermione and Rebecca accompanied Naomi to the Headmaster's office. Naomi had a smug look on her face; she told them that she had a plan. There was more spring in her step as she told them that if plan A didn't work, then plan B would definitely work. ("But," Naomi said, "Plan B is horribly disgusting, and hopefully I will not have to do that to myself…") Hermione hoped she was right.

When they reached where he was standing, Professor Pardie looked very worried and nervous. In his hands he tightly held a handkerchief, wringing it every so often. He looked at Naomi sorrowfully, and she smiled up at him. His gaze never left Naomi's face.

"Hello Professor," she said cheerfully as she skipped towards him.

"Naomi…" the poor guy was shaking, Hermione noticed. He shook off the feeling and looked at the door to the office. Hermione faintly heard him say, "I'm so sorry," causing Naomi to touch his face affectionately.

"I've got a plan," she whispered back, giving him a classic smile. Pardie looked confused and finally noticed Hermione and Rebecca's presence there.

He cleared his throat. "Shall we?" Naomi nodded, still smiling. He opened the door for her and she entered.

Rebecca and Hermione left moments after the door closed behind them. Hermione faintly heard Naomi laughing. What was she up to…?

"Good thing she doesn't have to deal with a headmistress. She'd never be able to wiggle her way out of that one," Rebecca noted. "She'll probably just make Dippet fall for her, I bet that's plan B. That's why she said it was disgusting…"

Hermione grimaced. _Ew_. Then Naomi would have an old man after her, and that wouldn't be good for her sanity at all. _Bleh…_ She imagined that Dippet going after Naomi would be just as disgusting as if Snape had a baby.

As Hermione and Rebecca turned a corner, walking back to their common room, Hermione nearly ran into someone going the opposite direction.

This said _someone _turned out to be Konstantine Lebedev. Hermione had to admit, it was nice to see him. Her face brightened up when she realized who it was. Rebecca gave out a quiet grunt. Hermione didn't think Rebecca liked Konstantine much these days; probably because Tom didn't like him. That's how things seemed to go with these people, it seemed…

Konstantine looked down at her, looking a little embarrassed. He smiled anyway, with his charming smile that Hermione just seemed to notice. He didn't even seem to notice Rebecca, Hermione noted. "Jane," he sort of choked out.

"Konnie!" Hermione exclaimed with happiness. She really did not know why she was so happy to see him. In all reality, maybe she should have been embarrassed to see him too. She wasn't, obviously, so she gave him a hug. He patted her awkwardly on the back. "When did you get back? And where's Rosalie?"

"Just now," he said, "and Rosalie is probably already sleeping in her dormitory." He reached his arm to his neck and began scratching at it a bit. Hermione assumed it was a nervous habit. Really, though—when had Konstantine Lebedev been nervous? He always seemed to be dripping with confidence. Maybe that was just a façade, but Hermione doubted it.

Rebecca nudged Hermione. "I'm going to the common room. See you later." Hermione didn't even get the chance to really understand what she was saying before she was already gone.

There was a strange silence between Hermione and Konstantine. What was there to say? Hermione thought, '_So, have you recovered from kissing me yet? 'Cause I'm over it.' _Probably wouldn't help their conversation flow. Plus, with her luck Tom would be right around the corner and find out that he kissed her. This was not something that she wanted, especially on his birthday. Then again, she did feel a need for vengeance. Maybe vengeance could wait until tomorrow… or never. Are you supposed to want to make loved ones feel emotional pain? Hermione reckoned the answer to that question was a blunt "no". Maybe Hermione didn't really want him to hurt. That would just end up hurting her.

"How is… _Tom_?" Konstantine asked with one eyebrow raised. He was very good-looking when he looked concerned, which was how he looked as he said Tom's name. His eyes were a bit larger than they normally were, and he kind of spoke out of the side of his mouth. It made Hermione smile with a sort of sympathy for him. Konstantine was funny in that way, Hermione noticed, in a bit of a cute way, too. Too bad her heart belonged to another.

"He's fine. It's his birthday today, actually," Hermione said. Konstantine broke eye contact, as if looking at the floor would give him something more to say. Evidently, it did.

"Oh, yeah?" He put on a kind smile, as if he cared, and looked in Hermione's eyes. "Is he having a celebration?"

Hermione chuckled. He really did not know Tom at all, which gave him no reason not to like Tom. If he did know Tom, he wouldn't have to ask that question. Hermione doubted that he would celebrate if he did kill Harry in the future.

Speaking of that subject, she still wasn't sure how things were going to turn out. Harry was still her best friend, and she really did miss him quite a lot even if it didn't seem like it. What would happen if Tom killed Harry? She wondered if she could live with knowing that the love of her life killed her best friend. At the same time, she wondered if she could live with knowing that her best friend killed the love of her life. One was going to happen; she knew the fact all too well.

"No." Hermione didn't feel the need to inform Konstantine that her boyfriend didn't even feel the need to inform her that it was his birthday. Meaning she did not get him anything. Meaning the only thing she could feel on his birthday was either frustration or aggravation. "No celebration."

Konstantine's eyebrows pushed together in, Hermione guessed, confusion. He was right to be confused. Normal people celebrate the day they were born. But, you know, Dark Lords strive to be different like that. "Well, are you doing anything tonight for New Years?" He looked strange now; desperate, longing, sad… It was a combination of the three, and then some.

Was he asking her out? Hermione had to wonder. How could he ask her out on her boyfriend's birthday? Or was he just asking a question? She figured that if she answered his question she would find out. "I'm not sure," she said. "We probably are, though."

"Could I join you?" he wanted to know. "Normally, I'd spend the night drinking butterbeers with Rose, but she has a date."

Rose? Was he talking about Rosalie? "Rose" didn't fit Rosalie at all. When Hermione thought of a person called "Rose," she pictured a sweet, caring person. It's not that Rosalie wasn't sweet or caring… okay, no, Rosalie wasn't either of the two, really. Well, those aren't exactly the two words Hermione would think of when thinking of Rosalie. What did come to her mind was something along the lines of "superficial"…

Tom probably wouldn't be happy if Konstantine joined them. He definitely wouldn't be happy, actually. Naomi probably would, assuming she wouldn't be expelled. Hermione would be fine with Konstantine there. Maybe this could be her little revenge. Yes. It would. Maybe she would even flirt with Konstantine a bit in front of Tom… Or was that taking it too far? "Sure," she said, giving him a teeny smile.

Konstantine yawned, and his hand covered his mouth. He then rubbed his eyes and said something that sounded a bit like, "Maybe I should get some rest."

Hermione nodded her head. He did have some dark circles under his eyes that did not compliment his naturally handsome face. "I guess I'll see you later." Konstantine gave her a kiss on the cheek and left without another word.

Hermione stood there for a moment. What was she doing with her life? It was funny to think about the way things were turning out. How the tables have turned… It was funny, indeed.

Yes. She would have her small revenge on Tom. Playful revenge, but revenge nonetheless.

Hermione walked back to the common room alone, taking her sweet time. She watched as the portraits awoke, each and every one yawning. No one else was up and about. There was just her. Well, it appeared that way, anyway. She knew others were awake, like Rebecca, Naomi, and Pardie. Everything was just so quiet. The only sounds were the yawning portraits and her footsteps.

Finally, she reached the Ravenclaw common room. Rebecca had spread herself across the couch.

"I hate him, you know," she said, presumably about Konstantine. She sat up. "He's so… pathetic. It's obvious that he likes you. Can't he take a hint, or something?"

Hermione shrugged. "He's a very good friend, though." And suddenly, they were interrupted by the door opening, and slamming shut.

Naomi shouted a curse word and paced the common room, not paying much attention to Rebecca or Hermione. "I can't believe it didn't work!"

"What happened" Rebecca asked, almost reading Hermione's thoughts.

"He didn't believe me!" Naomi shouted. ("Shh, you'll wake someone," Hermione reminded Naomi.) "He said I'd be a fool to do such a thing. I swore my sincerity! He said, 'Miss Lucas, you _are _a talented actress. I'm not sure whether to believe you or not.' It's all Simon's fault! His face shows too much emotion. I _know _Dippet didn't believe me."

There was a silence in which only Naomi's angry, loud breathing could be heard.

"So… what's going to happen to you?" Rebecca asked, reading Hermione's mind again.

"He said that if I _was _telling the truth, then I would suffer detention for three months straight. Nothing would happen to Simon; he would keep his job. If not, then," Naomi laughed bitterly, "Simon's sacked. Nothing would happen to me. _Nothing_! Like it was all his doing, when it was really all my fault…"

They were silent again, all engrossed in this topic. Millions of things were running through Hermione's mind; _millions_ of worries and what-ifs. Hermione had grown used to Naomi. It was hard, now, to remember why she didn't like Naomi in the first place. Now she was like a sister.

Rebecca tried to give a comforting word to Naomi, but she replied, "No, let's not talk about it anymore. I don't want to ruin your whole day." She paused and began tapping her chin with her index finger. "Now, about tonight: should we go to the feast or throw a party for Tommy Boy?"

**AN**- I learn a lot when writing this…

Mildred Hill, an American woman, wrote the lyrics to "Happy Birthday to You" in the 1890s. Her sister, Patti, made up the tune. Isn't that neat?

Sorry for the long wait, really. I hate it as much as you do. This chapter went through so many frustrating changes, but I like it more now…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 – Thinking of the End**

They never did figure out if they were to do anything for Tom's birthday. Hermione could not think of anything, and neither could anyone else. They kind of gave up on that and went back to doing nothing. Hermione hadn't left the dorm all day; not for breakfast or lunch. She wanted to see Tom, but she didn't want to go anywhere.

"So… what did you try telling Dippet?" Rebecca asked, a little afraid of the answer. Who knew what Naomi did?

Rebecca and Naomi sat on Naomi's messy blue bed. The scene was eerily like the very morning, except Hermione was missing in action. She was looking at herself in the mirror and thinking, sitting on her own bed. Suddenly she missed the maroon sheets of the Gryffindor common room. If only she could see them again, maybe it would make her feel a little better…

Why had she come here again? She asked herself this everyday. Some days it was so hard to remember that she had to go up to the room of requirement and stare at the potion she was making to get back. But back to where? Home? This was her home. It felt like that, anyway. There was something that seemed so… _wrong_ about returning to 1996.

_Harry_. The name ran shivers up and down her spine. Her round glasses wearing, messy black hair-guilty best friend. He was the Boy Who Lived; the boy with the infamous scar.

He was the reason; to help him was the goal. And what had she done? Absolutely nothing! She had not done anything to help him, anyway. She hated thinking about it. It all made her feel very selfish and annoying because she tended to her unknown needs for love. And she felt annoying because… well, _selfishness was annoying._

"Well," Naomi began. She was still crying quite a bit. Hermione didn't blame her. She was scared, that's all. "I told him that it was all me, you know? That I _made _Simon like me and that he was just my object of lust."

Rebecca attempted to stifle a giggle that begged to be let free. Hermione wished she could laugh, too.

She sounded pathetic…

Hermione was not listening to Naomi and Rebecca, though. Not really, anyway. She heard their words, but nothing was registering as anything she could understand.

She had to go back. She knew it. _She knew it._

She stared at herself in the mirror. _Who _are_ you?_ she asked herself. She hardly recognized herself anymore, with her new hair and her new way of moving. Wondering if the _real _Hermione would have done this, she tightened her grasp on the mirror. What was she now… an Imposter-Hermione?

"He didn't believe me. He said," Naomi dropped her voice, making it sound as deep as Dippet's, "'Miss Lucas, Professor Pardie has had his eye on you for many years.' Then he said that thing about me being a good actress." Naomi scoffed. "You know, I could seduce him. Then he'd forget everything and be totally enamored with me."

But how could she go back now? She had too much here. She had so many friends here.

She had Tom here.

_Tom._

Leaving him would feel like suicide, she thought. Her eyes began to water just at the thought of it.

"_Don't you dare!" _Rebecca laughed. "Well, that's sweet," said Rebecca. "What Dippet said about Pardie, I mean. You have to admit that."

Hermione wanted to stop thinking about it. But she knew she had to think about it. Staying here was not an option. Changing the future was not an option. Loving Lord Voldemort was not an option…

One tear fell. Hermione could feel her face getting red.

"Isn't that sweet, Jane?" asked Rebecca. Both Rebecca and Naomi were looking at Hermione's red face with wonder written on their faces. "Jane?"

Hermione looked up. "Very," she let a laugh out and wiped a tear away. _Stop it_, she told herself. But tears just kept falling.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Naomi asked, her eyes still wet from tears, but her face as pale as it always was.

"It's just so sad," Hermione started lying. "The thing with you and Pardie, I mean…"

"Oh honey," Naomi began coaxing. "Don't cry on my account. I got myself into this mess."

There was a knock at the door, and who ever it was just opened it without anyone saying that she could come in. "Hey, its dinnertime. Are you girls going to come out of your room at all today?"

Hermione did not see who it was – her eyes were too blurry by this time.

"Oh," the girl said. "I'm sorry." She must have seen the crying faces. "I'll just… I'll just go." With that, she shut the door. Poor girl; just trying to do a good deed and entered into something she would never know the details of.

"Serves her right," started Rebecca. "I hate when people just walk into our dormitory like it's theirs." She got up and walked over to Hermione. "Maybe you need some food. I think we could all use something to eat, since we skipped breakfast and all." Hermione never agreed with Rebecca more.

"Right," said Naomi. "But let me put some makeup on and brush my hair. I look like a total wreck."

"Naomi, you wouldn't look 'like a wreck' if you got trampled on by a hippogriff," said Hermione. This only earned a look from Naomi as if to say, 'Are you crazy?' But Naomi didn't say anything. Hermione knew that not-so-deep down inside, Naomi was agreeing with her.

Silently, Hermione promised herself that she would return home once the potion was _finito._ It was only then when she realized that left her with only one week of bliss.

……………………

They sat at the Slytherin table again for old-time's sake. Hermione watched as Thorvald dared a group of first years to flirt with Rosalie, just to get them to leave the table. The kids were sheepish about it, but they thought Thorvald Malfoy would like them if they did it. And away they went, bouncing to the Gryffindor table.

"You know," Hermione said facing Thor, who was sitting beside her, "you shouldn't have done that to the poor boys. You could damage their self-esteem forever."

Thor threw his blond head back and laughed. "Oh, Jane," he draped his arm around her shoulder and leaning his head toward hers. "It's so _fun,_ though. You should give it a try sometime."

Tom sat across from Hermione. Today he didn't have Nagini with him. He was reading a book, so he didn't see Thorvald's arm around Hermione. Hermione wondered what he would do if he saw them like that.

"You have a sick sense of humor," she told him in a disgusted voice. She felt like she was talking to Draco Malfoy himself. Draco was always hanging all over Pansy Parkinson, and they were just friends, right?

"You don't mean that," said Thorvald, removing his arm so he could continue eating.

Hermione looked at Tom now. She watched his eyes move across the page. Suddenly he looked up at her. He could probably feel her gaze.

He did not say a word, though she wished and wished that he would. All he did was raise an eyebrow. It was like they were back where they started…

"Hi."

"Hello, Jane." He looked back at his book.

"How are things…?" It felt awkward to ask him that. _How _are _your evil plans unfolding?_

Tom marked his spot and put the book down. "Everything's just fine," he said. He picked up an apple and took a bite into it. Suddenly Hermione hated seeing him eat or hearing him talk. It made him that much more real. "_Konnie _is back, I see. He doesn't glare at me anymore. I wonder why…"

Hermione's face reddened. Could Konstantine not look at Tom after kissing her? Or had he lost interest in her completely? Hermione did not think it was the latter.

Just to get a reaction, just to spice things up a bit, just because she thought that she would die if she did not, she said, "He kissed me the night of his party."

Tom looked at her for a moment. A _long _moment. He tensed up and began fingering his knife. "Why would he do a silly thing like that?"

Hermione shrugged. She wished she did not look so guilty. She did not want him to think that she liked it, or anything. She just wanted a reaction. Then again, what if Tom was so mad that he killed Konstantine? That certainly would change time. "I told him not to." She sounded scared.

Tom stood up.

Immediately, Hermione stood up too.

He was walking towards the Gryffindor table, where Konstantine sat. She walked quickly, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. But Tom's strides were quicker than hers. Thankfully, she reached him only a few feet away from Konstantine.

"Don't do what ever you're thinking about doing," she whispered, grabbing his wrists tightly.

Tom ignored her, but didn't try to break away from her grasp. "Lebedev!" he shouted over Hermione. Everyone in the Great Hall looked at them now. So much for not wanting to draw attention…

"Tom," Hermione pleaded. Professor Slughorn was walking their way. "Please don't–"

"What did you think I'd do, Jane?" he practically yelled. "Just ignore it? He had no right."

"Riddle, do _not _yell at her," Konnie said, standing up now.

"I'm not yelling, Konstan_tine_!" he yelled back, pronouncing Konnie's name with all of the syllables easily recognized. He sounded like a crazy person, but Hermione doubted anyone would treat him any differently than they normally did. Everyone would still fear him.

"Boys?" said Professor Slughorn. "And Jane," he added with a smile. "Why don't we settle this outside, and let everyone eat in peace?" He placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, but Tom jerked it off and broke free of Hermione's grasp.

Tom stormed out of the Great Hall, followed by Hermione, Konnie, and Slughorn. Wondering eyes of all of the students at Hogwarts watched them intently.

As soon at the door to the Great Hall shut, Slughorn said, "Now, what is this mess?"

No one said anything. They could not really explain it to a teacher, could they? Tom was overreacting, right?

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then. Keep your wands out of your hands, or you'll have detention until next year," said Slughorn. With that, he walked through the Great Hall doors, and assumingly back to his seat with the other teachers.

"Riddle, what's your problem?" Konnie started. Hermione wanted to shove her face in a book, ashamed of telling Tom when she should not have.

Tom did not answer. Quicker than Hermione could imagine, he drew out his wand, shoved Konnie against the stony wall and held his wand to Konnie's throat. "Do you know what I'm capable of _Konnie_?" Tom whispered in a murderous manner.

"Tom, stop this," Hermione said. She tried to keep her voice steady, but she knew what he was capable of. She was not sure that Konnie did.

Tom only glanced at her with a wicked smile playing on his face. "I could rip you to _shreds_ with just a flick of my wand," he said to Konnie.

Konnie did not believe him, apparently. "What are you playing at, Riddle?" He shoved Tom away from him with a bodily strength that Tom did not have. "You think you're so high and mighty? You're just like _everyone else_." Konnie took out his wand. "I'll humor you. Let's duel."

"_No!_" Hermione ordered. She had to do something to make them stop, but what?

The boys took their places. They did not bow. Konnie threw the first spell. "**_Tarantallegra!_**_" _The spell sent Tom's feet dancing uncontrollably.

Though flailing, Tom did his spell unfazed. "Cruc—"

"_Avis!_" shouted Hermione as quickly as possible, sending a flock of birds headed for Tom. They distracted him and knocked him over. Konnie looked shocked and scared. "_Finite Incantatam. _Tom Marvolo Riddle, I cannot _believe_ you were about to do that!" Hermione yelled. It was a lie – she knew he would do something like that, which is why she knew dueling was a bad idea.

"I'll have you expelled for that, Riddle," Konnie was saying as he slowly retreated his way back into the Great Hall, wand still drawn. He kept his eyes on Tom, and didn't bother to look at Hermione. Tom let him go without a word, glaring at him still.

The humungous Great Hall door shut, and Tom and Hermione were alone. Tom pointed his wand at a stone, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said and raised it slightly off of the ground, and dropped it quickly. "Now he can't prove anything." Tom smirked and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Let's go. I'm not in the mood to deal with Dippet." He started walking, but she stopped him.

"Where will we go?" she asked breathlessly. There wasn't anywhere that they could go to actually get away from Dippet. Tom couldn't hide out in his common room; that would be the first place Dippet looked. He couldn't hide in a stall in the boys' bathroom like a sissy. No, he couldn't.

Shouldn't he be mad at her, or something? Shouldn't he be asking her how she knew his middle name?

"Anywhere," he said. "Hogsmeade, the bathroom where Myrtle died, anywhere." He took her towards the front door. "You don't have to come with me," he said. "But I think you should." He opened the door and waited.

Hermione wondered if duels made him stupid. _Of course _she was going to go with him. It was kind of like that song. _Ain't no mountain high, and no valley low, and no river wide enough, baby…_ You know the rest. She linked her arm with his, "Let's go."

He smiled a genuine smile. It made Hermione feel a bit like Jello. With that, they walked out into the cold of the winter's night, without jackets or proper footwear. If they didn't get detention for being out so late, or Tom didn't get expelled for good, then they might freeze to death and be found by a first year with pigtails wandering to her next class.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked after getting over how cold her legs felt with only her school robes to cover them. "For stopping you, I mean." She almost wanted him to be. Then, leaving wouldn't be so bad for him, assuming he'd be sad about it.

"I am angry with you," he confessed. "But, I suppose you are just my better half." He brought her warm hand to his now-cold lips and kissed it. "Let's go to that empty hut by the forest. It has a fireplace in there."

The idea of getting warm motivated Hermione. The idea of getting warm _with Tom_ motivated her even more. They marched through the heavy snow, which was making Hermione's feet numb with cold. It seemed like forever, but they finally reached the future Hagrid's Hut. The door was unlocked, as usual, and the room was dark. The blankets that they had used last Halloween were still there, probably just as cold as the wooden floor. All the same, Hermione was thankful to have them for they wouldn't stay cold for too long.

"You know, if you start a fire," she said, shivering and teeth chattering, "they will know we're in here. I bet they even heard the door shut."

Tom scoffed. "That could have been any door in the whole castle. And I don't think they're smart enough to look outdoors, anyway," he smiled and piled wood into the fireplace one by one. When finished, he took out his wand and said, "_Incendio._" A fire began, and the room brightened. Hermione shuffled closer to it and melted into it.

Hermione, when satisfied with the fire, leaned against the wall, piled blankets on top of her, and pulled off her shoes. Tom pulled his shoes off, too, and sat down beside her. He pulled her close to him so they could both get warm. His frosty hand ran through her short hair and rested on her head. He said it felt warm, like his chest was to her face.

"Why did you bring it up, anyway?" Tom said. He was talking about Konstantine kissing her. At first, she didn't know how to answer him. She didn't want to say why. He wouldn't like her reasons.

She looked up at him. "I guess I thought you had a right to know." It was the truth, too.

Tom didn't say anything. He just sat there, holding her, and looking at her. His head inched closer confidently. She was happy that he didn't look afraid to kiss her. But she was afraid that kissing might hurt her too much. She almost wanted to turn away.

But the opportunity was too good to pass up. How many times in your life have _you_ kissed Tom Riddle? Maybe a few times in your dreams, but never in real life. Not like what she was about to do when she moved closer, too. Not like when she actually pressed her warm lips to his icy ones. It was different than their first kiss, which was sudden and surprising. This was romantic and mutually agreed on.

She really did feel in love with him then, and she wouldn't allow herself to think of leaving. Not now. Not when the world felt like the Garden of Eden. It would be like when, in the Bible, sin entered the word, and everything kind of crashed down.

The kiss didn't feel like it lasted long, but it wasn't quick. It was savory and filled with lingering. It was draining and exhilarating at the same time. It was perfect.

Hermione fell asleep that way, in his arms, her head against his chest. He didn't seem to mind it one bit, which made her feel blissful. In the little hut, she felt like they were the only two people there. The last physical thing she felt before she went to sleep besides the fabric of his shirt against her skin was a soft peck on the forehead.

When Hermione woke up, it was light outside, and very cold. Tom was not where she expected him to be. The fire was out, and the door was open. She got up, and looked out the door. Tom stood out there, talking to Dippet. They were smiling, and laughing like the whole thing was a misunderstanding.

"I should have known you wouldn't have done anything like that, my boy," said Dippet. He saw Hermione, "Ah! Miss Gra – Rowley! How is your school year going, my dear?"

"Just fine, Headmaster," she answered. She wondered how messy her hair looked and what was running through the Headmasters mind. Shouldn't he be thinking they had sex or something?

"Glad to hear it," he said. "You two best go clear everything up with your friends. I'm afraid Mr. Lebedev may have made them believe that you have done something terrible. Go eat, breakfast is served."

They did as he said without a word. Hermione was not hungry though. There was one dreadful thing that kept popping up in her mind like an annoying alarm clock:

_Six more days._

**AN- I thought that this would be a nice surprise for you all. I hoped you liked it. Too bad this story really has to come to an end and all. I'll probably post near Christmas when I get off of school. Please review **


	22. Author's Note

Hey, avid readers! Sorry for the false excitement, there. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't died, or decided to stop writing this story. This story is still dear to my selfish, Slytherin, obsessed-with-Tom-Riddle heart. My school, apparently, has decided that we can't do anything but homework until summer. Blame the evil teachers that I adore. (I swear, I have the best teachers. They just give loads of homework.) Anyway, I haven't died, though I feel like I'm about to do so (I keep coughing).

I'm trying to figure out the perfect way to finish up the story. Loose ends suck, and I'm trying to avoid that. This means that I'll have to read my story over, and then write the next few chapters. I'm really sorry to keep you waiting; I just want to do this right.

Also, while reading, I'll be editing and replacing the chapters. I've already done the first two, so they're a bit different (but not much). Check them out if you need a Complainte de la Butte fix.

The "secret" behind the title may disappoint you. The ending has changed just a bit from the original plan. Maybe not, though. You may see the idea. And it's not just because I love the French language and it is – as my Biology teacher said – "artsy fartsy."

Okay, I have to go to sleep now. I have tests to make up tomorrow, and it's almost one in the morning.

With love,

And-Go (Angela)


	23. Adoption Notice

Hello people of fanfiction!

As I'm sure you've noticed, I haven't updated this story in four years. Even after all this time, I still get reviews on this story, begging me to write more. I started this when I was 16, and now I'm 20 years old. While I do think of this story from time to time, I have no real plans of writing the end. Mostly because I'd love to rewrite it, but going through the chapters is very time consuming (unfortunately, I'm a busy college student with a job). I'd love to tell you all that I'll write more this summer, but I mustn't make promises I don't intend on keeping.

SO! (I have a point!) Someone suggested I put this fanfic up for adoption.  
That is precisely what I plan to do.  
If you're interested in rewriting and/or finishing this fanfic, please contact me (send me a message or leave a review) and we'll set up a switcheroo of sorts.

PS – You wouldn't like the ending I had in mind anyway. I've never been one for happy endings.


End file.
